One day at a time
by Fictionaldemon
Summary: Erika's life hasn't been the same after her parents death. She wants to start over and make amends with her twin sister Elena. She decides she's going to take it one day at a time but will the help of a certain Salvatore brother make things easier. Can he bring her back to her old life?
1. Summary

**I just couldn't help myself. I've been reading fanfics and I loved the idea of twins! I am a Gemini by the way if anyone cares and I always wanted a twin so I am going to take on the challenge :D It will probably be a slow process of watching each episode one by one and incorporating my character in it but why not? So this is just to get an idea of my character and such until I watch the pilot episode and get the story started so please read and review if you like my idea or not. **

**Seriously if I get more negativity towards this than I will delete it. I'll be a little hurt but I will get over it. So here we go. **

I sat up on my bed as I wrote in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_The first day of school starts tomorrow and I am not looking forward to it. It just going to be a bunch of people sympathizing me and Elena for our loss. The entire summer I have become distant with my family. I felt like a part of me died in the car accident. Elena was in the accident as well but I think it had affected me more than her. I would have constant nightmares and could not feel any form of happiness. I had come to peace with the nightmares so I would stop screaming at night. Instead the screams became quiet sobs. I had to accept that my parents were gone and that nothing would change that. I just had to move on. I had become distant with Elena. We were always really close for twins and were almost exactly alike not only in looks but with personality. I wanted that relationship back. Tomorrow is a fresh start. I'm going to embrace the moment. I am going to put on a brave face and then when I come home ill sulk and be miserable and I will go through the process all over again until its numbing. I don't know if I can be happy again. I don't think I can even find a guy that is nice enough to make me happy. If a guy can bring me back to life and make me happy then he will truly deserve my love but for now I will just take it one day at a time. _

I closed my diary and placed in on top of my dresser with my pen. I got up and went to the bathroom and changed into pjs. I then sat and looked in the mirror. I practiced my fake smiles as I brushed my wavy hair. "That will work." I whispered. I started brushing my teeth when my twin came into the bathroom to do the same. We both finished and then stared at each other in silence.

"Are you ok Erika?" Elena asked.

"I'm perfectly fine." I gave my best fake smile.

She smiled back. "You don't have to fake it with me. I know how you feel."

I nodded. "It still hurts but I want things to go back to normal especially with us."

Elena hugged me and I hugged her back. "I want that too. I missed you."

"I missed you too. One day at a time right?"

"Right. We will do this together." I smiled. "I'll see you in the morning Elena. Good night."

"Night." We both went to our own rooms and I got into my bed. I stared at my ceiling.

"One day at a time." I whispered and then I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Pilot

**~So I found a website to use with the transcript of each episode. I will be using that to write the chapters. It will be a lot easier than sitting and pausing the show every second lol well I hope you enjoy the pilot I do not own the vampire diaries just Erika Gilbert~**

My alarm rang and I grunted at the sound. Without looking I shut it off. I continued to lay in bed a few more minutes before I made myself get up. I went into my closet and started grabbing the clothes I was going to wear. I pulled out a green v-neck shirt and a pair of blue jeans and started to change.

When I finished changing and knew that Elena was out of the bathroom I went in to fix my hair and makeup and then brushed my teeth. When I finished I went back to my room and gathered my bag together and went downstairs.

I could hear everyone in the kitchen already.

"Toast, I can make toast." Jenna said as she scrambled around in the kitchen.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena said.

"Is there coffee?" Me and Jeremy both said at the same time. We looked at each other. I gave a small smile. "Jinx Jeremy!" He just rolled his eyes. I'm guessing that's another thing I need to work on. There was so much tension between me and Jeremy as well.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna asked.

"I'm good." Elena said.

"So am I." I said as I sipped my coffee.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked lost in her own stuff.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" I asked.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at…now. Crap!"

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena said. Jenna grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. I love Aunt Jenna for taking care of us after the accident. She was so worried about us that she forgot about other things going on in her life.

Elena and I saw Jeremy grabbing stuff before he walked out of the kitchen.

"You ok?" she asked him.

"Don't start." He said and then stormed out.

I sighed as I looked at my twin sister. "Are you ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah I'm ok or at least that's what I have to make people believe."

She gave a small smile. "One day at a time right?"

I returned the smile. "Right."

* * *

We were in Bonnie's car on our way to school. Elena was in the front and I was in the back seat. I was listening to Bonnie while we drove.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic." Bonnie said.

"Really now?" I responded.

"Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! "

"Aww but your grandma is so sweet."

She smiled. "But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . .Elena! Back in the car."

I looked over at my twin who was completely zoned out.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Elena asked. We both nodded.

"I—I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling us that…"

"That I'm psychic now."

"Right. Ok then predict something. About me."

"And me!" I piped up.

Bonnie smiled at the requests. "I see…" As she was going to predict the future, something hide the windshield and made the car swerve. I clutched on the back seat and thought my heart was going to pop out of my chest.

"What was that? Oh, my god! Are you guys ok?" Bonnie asked in concern.

"It's ok. I'm fine. Erika are you ok?" Elena asked.

I stood in a daze as the memories tried to flood back into my mind and then I shook my head to forget about it. "Yeah I am ok."

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie said really startled that she traumatized us more.

"Really, We can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives." I assured Bonnie and placed a hand on Elena's shoulder. My twin and I looked at each other and she nodded in agreement.

Bonnie smiled at the twin bonding moment. "I predict this year is going to kiss ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and both of you are going to be beyond happy."

We both smiled at Bonnie and then continued driving to school.

* * *

The three of us walked into the school and through the hallways.

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot- can I still say "tranny mess"?" Bonnie asked.

"No, that's over." Elena said and I nodded in agreement.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonni said.

We stopped in the middle of the hall when we saw Matt. I waved at him and he smiled but when he looked over to see Elena by my side his smile dropped and he walked away.

"He hates me." Elena sighed.

"He doesn't hate you." I reassured her.

"Exactly. That's "You dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." Bonnie also reassured.

Caroline approached us a few minutes later. "Elena, Erika, Oh my god." She gave each of us a tight hug. "How are you guys? Oh it's so good to see you. How are they? Are they good?"

"Caroline…." Elena started.

"We're right here and we are both fine. Thanks." I finished for Elena in a bit of a nasty tone but Caroline didn't seem to notice.

"Really?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. Much better." Elena replied.

"Oh, you poor thing." Caroline said then hugged Elena again.

"Ok, Caroline."

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?"

"Ok! Bye!" Bonnie finished.

"No comment." I stated when Caroline walked away.

"I'm not even going to say anything." Bonnie said and then we walked off.

We were walking when Bonnie randomly stopped us. I raised a brow at her.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asked.

"All I see is back." Elena said.

"It's a hot back." I complimented.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie predicted. I looked at her then mimicked the serious predictor face she was making which made Elena giggle.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked.

"Pretty much."

I looked over to Jeremy who was talking to some kid before he went to the bathroom. "Elena looks like trouble. We should probably do something." She rolled her eyes. "We'll be right back." She said to Bonnie before we followed Jeremy into the bathroom.

"Woah! Pants down, chicks!" Some guy in the bathroom said.

"Shut it!" I yelled while Elena grabbed Jeremy's face and inspected his eyes.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." Elena said angrily.

"No, I'm not." Jeremy defended.

"Are you sure?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena inspected.

"Stop, all right?! You both need to chill yourselves, all right?" Jeremy snapped.

I snorted a little. "Chill ourselves?"

"What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." Elena said.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you guys crazy?" Jeremy once again defended.

I glared at Jeremy. "You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! We both gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself."

"No. no, no you know what?" My twin said and I looked at her questionably. "Keep it up. But just know I am going to be there to ruin your buzz everytime, you got it?"

I nodded in agreement. "Same here."

"Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." Elena said while staring at Jeremy.

"I don't need this." Jeremy yelled before pushing us aside to leave the bathrooms. I looked at my twin and sighed. "You would think he would be more mellowed out with all the drugs."

She rolled her eyes and started heading out the bathroom. I followed closely behind her. When we got out she bumped into someone and I bumped into her.

"Oi!" I yelled and then we both looked up at this really hot guy.

"Uh, pardon me. Um… is this the men's room?" he asked confused on our appearance from within the doors.

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um-I was just…" Elena stuttered.

I rolled my eyes at her shyness. "It's a long story." I answered for her.

She sighed in relief and we struggled to get past before the kind stranger makes away for us. I put my hands on Elena's shoulders and push her to walk fast.

* * *

We were in Tanner's class while he was discussing the confederacy.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union" Tanner lectured.

I was ignoring most of it while I doodled in my notebook. I glanced up to see Elena was sneaking looks to the new kid who also happened to be the same kid we awkwardly ran into outside the men's room.

I looked over at Bonnie and mouthed OMG. She tried not to giggle and mouthed I KNOW. She pulled her phone out and I assumed she texted Elena who then a few seconds later at her phone. She looked over at him again then looked in my direction. When Tanner wasn't looking I fan-girled myself and pretended to faint. Elena was shaking her head trying not to laugh.

* * *

After school Elena went off to the cemetery. That's weird to some people but we both did it. It was a way to make peace with events. I went to the Mystic Grill to get some food. I saw Tyler and Matt sitting at a table so I approached them. "Mind if I joined you guys?"

Matt nodded and scooted over so I was sitting next to him. "How are you Erika?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I replied and gave my fake smile.

"Well I'm glad you are. I missed hanging out with you." Tyler said.

I nodded. "Yeah it really has been a while hasn't it?"

They both nodded. "But we understand why." Matt assured and put an arm on my shoulders.

We sat and talked and shared a tray of fries. I really missed these guys. I used to hang out with them all the time especially Matt since he was dating Elena. I actually had fun for the first time in months. I let myself laugh and enjoy the moment but when things settled down I still felt a little torn. I guess I might never get to be back to my old self. I looked up to see Vicki came to our table.

"Thanks, Vick." Matt said.

"Do you need another refill?" She asked Tyler.

"I'd love one." He replied.

When she walked away Matt looked at Tyler questionably. "Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister."

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler grinned.

"You're such a dick." Matt said and I couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

I sat with Bonnie and Matt when she arrived. I was sipping my drink when he was talking to her.

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asked Bonnie. We talked majority of the time earlier he could have asked me.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face just like this one over here." She said as she pointed to me. "It's only been four months."

"Has she said anything about me?" He asked. I made a face not giving a direct answer.

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie told him.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matt." I told him and gently held his hand.

We looked over to see Elena came in with the new guy.

"More time, huh?" Matt looked at me and then got up. I followed closely behind.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." Matt greeted then shook his hand. "Hi. Stefan."

Elena and Matt awkwardly said hi to each other than Matt walked away. I approached Stefan.

"Hey Stefan. I'm Erika, Elena's twin sister if it wasn't obvious."

"It's nice to meet you Erika. Elena spoke very highly of you."

I smiled and then eyed my sister as the three of us went to sit with Bonnie and now Caroline who arrived.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked while trying to seem attractive.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan replied.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry. Our parents died too." I gave him a sympathetic look of understanding.

"Any siblings?" Elena asked trying to change the subject.

Stefan returned the sympathy smiles to both of us. "None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said as she gave her flirty smile.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie cleared up.

Stefan looked over at Elena. "Are you going?"

I smiled and nudged her arm. "Of course she is. I'm going so I will be sure she goes too." Elena looked at me wanting to scoff but she couldn't resist smiling.

* * *

Elena was driving us home.

"I can't believe you did that." She kept saying.

"Why can't you believe it? You act like you hate that I did it but the grin on your face says otherwise." I said while looking at my phone.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome. Now when a charming fellow comes along I would hope you will do the same for me."

"Haha of course I will! What are twins for?"

I smiled. "I'm sorry." She looked at me funny.

"I'm sorry for being distant over the summer."

"Erika I understand why. I'm just glad you're starting to be yourself again."

"Me too. I hope I can be myself completely."

"I'm sure you will. Someone is going to sweep you off your feet and make you remember what life used to be like. It will happen one day."

"Thanks Elena."

* * *

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Tanner lectured.

"Um... a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie replied.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, , I'm cool with it." Matt responded.

"Hmm. Gilberts? Surely one of you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" He asked.

"I don't have clue Mr. Tanner." I responded then looked over at my twin.

"I'm sorry, I—I don't know." Elena replied.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Girls. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan answered.

"That's correct. Mister…?" Tanner looked at him.

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Condederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner."

Elena and I looked at Stefan. I gave him a thumbs up. This guy is so cool.

* * *

I got to the party and went straight over to get a drink. I mingled with a few people to get some independent time away from my sister. After some time, I saw Stefan standing alone and awkward so I approached him.

"Hey you made it and as promised I came and I made sure Elena came too." I smiled at him.

He smiled. "Well I am glad to hear. How are you doing?"

I shrugged. "I'm managing."

"Well I have been through what you are going through right now. If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Well thank you kind sir. I really appre…"

"Hey! You made it!" Caroline interrupted.

"I did." Stefan replied and looked over at me seeing my reaction from being cut off.

"Well, let's get you a drink. I can't believe Erika didn't offer you one!"

"Well, I'm-" Stefan tried to say something before Caroline dragged him off. He looked back at me with an apologetic look.

I sighed. I just hope Caroline doesn't corrupt him.

* * *

Later on in the night I was with Stefan and Elena as I watched a drunk Caroline hit on Stefan.

"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?" Stefan asked.

"No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually." Elena replied.

"God, you gotta be kidding me!" I shouted.

"What is it?" Stefan asked and Elena looked at what I was looking at.

"Our brother." I repied.

"The drunk one?"

"That would be the one. Excuse me." Elena said. I grabbed her arm. "No I'll go, You stay with Stefan and keep talking." I gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded in agreement. I then followed Jeremy.

* * *

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" I yelled.

"I don't want to hear it!" He shouted back.

"Yeah, well, too bad!"

As I caught up with him he tripped and fell on the ground and then started shouting when he realized what he fell on.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" He screamed.

"Oh, my god!"

"No!" He started panicking. He picked her up and then I helped him carry her to the party.

"Somebody help!" I screamed.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" Matt shouted and ran over to us.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked in panic as he came over to us. Elena ran over to my side to help.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt ordered.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler than ordered and Elena was on the phone calling 911.

"Vivki, Vicki, come one, open your eyes, look at me." Matt begged.

* * *

I was in my room trying to figure out what was going on when a crow appeared in my room. "Damon." I called when I saw my brother on the balcony.

"Hello, brother." He greeted.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When'd you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads. "

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem. . .for you."

"Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. . .Elena. As for my answer, her twin sister Erika." I glared at my brother.

"She took my breath away. Erika. She's a dead ringer for Katherine although Elena could be a close second if it wasn't for her hair. Is it working, Stefan? Being around Elena, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine. Neither of them are Katherine."

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" He started to hit me.

"Stop it."

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for the twins."

"Stop it!"

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" My face started changing as he was getting on my last nerve.

"I can imagine what Erika's taste like."

"I said stop!" I was fed up. I ran towards Damon and throw him out the window. When I looked up from the pavement he wasn't there.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face- thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena and Erika."

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." I glared at him again. "Relax. It's right here."

He then grabbed me by the throat and threw me against the garage. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach."

* * *

I went to the Mystic Grill with Caroline and Bonnie. I just had to get away from the forest. I felt bad leaving Elena and Jeremy but I just couldn't handle it.

"Are you sober yet" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"No." Caroline moaned quietly.

"Keep drinking. Bonnie has to take you home, than me, and then she can go home." I told her.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline whined.

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie said and I nodded in agreement.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything and if not her then they pick you Erika because you both are so alike. And I try so hard, and . . . I'm never the one."

I felt bad for her. Me and Elena are almost alike except I use to be more adventurous. Everyone would either pick between me or her and its true we don't actually try. "It's not a competition, Caroline." I assured her.

"Yeah, it is." She said in total seriousness. I just shook my head.

Bonnie went to go pay the bill and I saw Caroline staring over my shoulders and smile at someone. She started smiling. I looked over and saw who she was looking at. The stranger made eye contact with me. He had the most gorgeous eyes and he smiled at me too. I blushed and quickly turned around. Nope I am so not going there. That is all I need. Caroline getting interested in a guy and I fall for that guy and he falls for me and then she gets all depressed. It's just better for me to play solo right now. I need to take care of myself first before I start getting into any relationship. I'll just help Elena get with Stefan and feed off their romance. Yup sounds good to me.

**~So how is it so far guys? I would like to thank the website I am using for the transcripts. So easy to type in the episode and then add in my own stuff :D Please review :D ~**


	3. The Night of the Comet

**~Well here it is everyone, the second episode :D I am so excited to write this story I already have a few ideas for some of the episodes near the end of the season so look out for those because I will need opinions In the meantime enjoy the story and if you like this idea you should read these other two writers who I originally got the ideas from :D I do not own the Vampire diaries only Erika Gilbert and! I would like to thank the website with the transcripts again for being available ^-^ ~**

**You Like Your Girls Insane by darolinesalvatore and Amelia Gilert by LivHardy**

I woke a few minutes before my alarm went off. I couldn't get that much sleep last night. So much had happened yesterday. On the one side I was worried about Vicki. With her and Matt's mother gone, all the heat was put on Matt which sucks. ON the other hand I kept thinking about the stranger that Caroline was checking out last night. My god, his eyes gorgeous. I smiled a little but then pushed the feeling aside. Erika Gilbert you are not allowed to crush on anyone!

I sighed and got up and once again went through my morning routine for school. When I walked out of my room and I went into Elena's room. She was by her window writing in her diary.

"Sorry to bother you Elena, Do you happen to have my black sweater?"

"I think I might." She put her diary down and then went rummaging through her closet until she found it. "Sorry about that Erika."

"It's all good." I took it and put it on while observing Elena's unusual happiness. "You seem chipper today."

She smiled while getting her stuff together. "I can't be happy?"

"You haven't been this happy in a while. Does it have to do with a certain Stefan Salvatore?" I asked while eagerly poking her sides to confess her feelings.

"Stop it!" She giggled and smacked my hands away. "I can't just wake up perky?"

"No you can't! Plus what a coincidence that you wake up happy when said boy was here last night and you talked about almost everything!"

She blushed and pushed me away. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah ok Elena." I rolled my eyes and we both walked out of her room to run into Jenna.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" she asked while fixing her blouse.

"Depends where you're going." I told her.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" She held her hair up.

"Sexy stewardess." I titled her. When she put her hair back down Elena titled her "Boozy housewife."

"Up it is. You're feisty today." Jenna told Elena when she was fixing her hair up in the mirror.

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff."

I snickered and then Elena slapped my arm. "Ow!" I screeched and started rubbing my arm.

"Where is Jeremy?" Elena asked while ignoring me.

"He left early. Something about getting to woodshop early to finish a birdhouse." She replied. I face palmed my head and Elena just gave Jenna a look. "There is no wood shop, is there?"

I gently grabbed Jenna's shoulders. "No." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

During Tanners class I could see Elena and Stefan exchanging looks the entire time. It was so cute but I knew I had to tease her a little bit. At one point she looked over at me and I placed my head in my hand and sighed and gave my best hopelessly in love look. She smirked and looked down. When she looked up I was doing the kissy face and she rolled her. I watched as she returned her attention to Stefan for the rest of the class time.

Tanner noticed at the end of the class and got a little upset. "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

I had to try not to laugh while my twin shook her head innocently. When the bell rang she was packing her bag while I walked over to Stefan.

"Hey Stefan." I greeted.

"Hey! Oh I have something for you." I raised a brow and he pulled out the Scarlet Letter from his bag and handed it to me.

"What's this for?"

"Elena and I were talking last night and she told me about you and she said this was one of your favorite books. I brought one for her and I thought why not bring you one too since I had the copy."

I smiled. "Well thanks I appreciate it." Elena stood by my side and smiled at both of us. "I'm going to go find Bonnie and Caroline. I'll see you guys later and thanks again for the book Stefan."

I left the two lovebirds alone while I walked over to catch up to the girls. Stefan is such a sweetheart. I can't blame Elena for suddenly being happy, he's such a great guy.

I met the girls by the lockers and we walked together to the next class.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked. I love Caroline but god sometimes she could be stupid.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnie replied.

"Yeah, well feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know. I was drunk."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Erika did you see him?" Bonnie asked. I saw Caroline glaring at me.

"Nope I didn't see him." I lied. Caroline's glare softened. I knew this would happen. She was going to get possessive and mad if I showed any interest. It's just better if I mentally put that guy on the off limits list. Caroline hating me forever is worse than missing out on the chance for romance.

One time I didn't go to a party that Caroline practically begged me to go to. She stopped talking to me for a week and I have to say that was really scary. I'm totally not going through that again.

After school I accompanied Elena as we went to talk to matt about Vicki. I never really liked her that much. She was just some loser pot head but I put up with her for Matt's sake. I really appreciate Matt as a friend and it sucked what his family situation is.

"What's the latest news Matt?" I asked.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." He replied.

"That's good news."

"Yeah."

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" Elena asked.

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so…we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."

I rubbed Matt's back in comfort. "Vicki's lucky that she's ok."

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers."

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Elena asked.

"She said it was a vampire." Matt replied.

"What?"

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out."

"Ok, that is weird." I scoffed.

"I think she was drunk." He then looks over at Elena. "So what's up with you and the new guy?"I rolled my eyes. Is he really going to do that? Elena sighed. "Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you."

"You know, I'm..I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night." He said then walked away.

Elena sighed and had her guilt face on. "Oh no don't you go feeling guilty. You were finally starting to be happy."

"I don't want to hurt him though."

"Elena get a grip. He's a big boy and he'll get over it. You can't just ignore a chance for romance because your ex hasn't gotten over you. He's just baiting you to see if he can get you back. When he sees that you have moved on then he will too."

"When did you become so all knowing?"

"Well I am the older twin I have much wisdom."

"You're only a few minutes older. That means nothing."

"You're just jealous of my perfection. I don't know why Matt is so hung up on you when he can have someone that is twice as better."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're so weird."

I scoffed. "And you're jealous."

We met the girls for dinner at the Grill.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie was telling us.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline commented.

"Seriously Caroline?" I hate when Caroline runs her mouth sometimes.

She ignored me. "So then what?" She asked Elena.

" So then nothing."

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"Caroline I'm her sister so she would tell me more than what she would tell you guys. Also my room is next door and I can tell you personally that nothing happened."

"We just talked for hours."

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

Elena and I rolled our eyes. "Profound." Elena commented.

"Sorry Caroline some of us like to keep it classy." I received a glare from her and I gave her one back. We kept this up for a while until Elena stood up.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do."

Elena walked off and I looked over at Caroline who was smirking with satisfaction. "Oh shut it Caroline." I said and ran to follow my sister. When I caught up with her outside and grabbed her arm.

"Hey Elena you don't have to prove anything to Caroline." I told her.

"I'm not trying to prove anything to her." She said. I raised a brow. "Honest Erika I am not."

"You really want this?"

"Yeah I do."

I sighed and looked at my sister. "Fine I'll drive you and make sure you don't chicken out."

We both got in the car and I drove to the Salvatore boarding house. We both got off and Elena knocked on the door and it opened slowly on its own. We looked at each other and then I gestured for her to walk in and I followed closely behind.

We walked in and looked around from where we stood. "This is a really nice place." I admired it more and when I turned someone was standing in front of me and startled me. I ended up backing into Elena who grunted and pushed me away.

"I..I'm sorry that we were barging in. The door was..open." Elena apologized.

We both looked at the guy awkwardly. He looked familiar. He smiled and shook my sisters hand. "You must be Elena." Then he shook my hand. "And you must be Erika. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." I looked over at Elena.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena said.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

We followed him into a room. "Wow. This is your living room?" I complimented.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." We looked at each other in confusion then back at Damon.

"The last one?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" I facepalmed my head. Just when things were going good this idiot had to ruin it. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope."

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

I scoffed. "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist. Hello Stefan." He replied. Elena and I turned to face a not so happy Stefan.

"Elena. Erika. I didn't know you guys were coming over." He said still not looking to pleased.

"I know. I should have called, I just.." Elena was a lost for words.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she Stefan? Erika you are also equally as invited. You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But..I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan said.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." She said before awkwardly telling Stefan to move aside and then she walked off.

"Greet meeting you, too, Elena." Damon said then looked at me.

"I should go too…but I have to know, Have I seen you before?" I asked him.

"Perhaps." He smirked. "Right…bye." I awkwardly scuttled out of the house and to the car where Elena was already in the car waiting. I turned it on and we drove off.

"Well that was…interesting." I commented.

"I'm such an idiot. Did you see his face?" She replied.

"Oh stop it. He'll get over it. He was totally crazy about you, he's just not crazy about his brother obviously."

"I guess…" was the last thing she said and then we drove the rest of the way home in complete silence.

We were back at the house while Elena talked to Jenna and I was picking at a bowl of chips.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena told her.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait til you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." She responded back.

We heard Jeremy come into the house.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna asked.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's…that's cool." He replied totally out of it and then walked up the stairs.

"Oh, no, no, no!" She ran after him with an apple in her hand and then I heard Jeremy shout in pain. I rolled my eyes and then looked back at Elena who looked like she was contemplating something. I threw a chip at her and she got mad. "Knock it off. You're over thinking something that isn't a big deal."

"I can't help it!" she whined.

"You're going to ruin a relationship that hasn't even started."

"But…"

"No buts! Don't make me throw an apple at you."

"You wouldn't dare." I picked up an apple and pretended to aim for her head. She yelped and ran out of the kitchen. Yea you better run.

Elena left earlier to meet up with Bonnie. I left a little while later when the events were actually going to start. I stood next to Matt when he was lighting my candle and greeted Elena. I then turned and lit Elena's candle. She turned and lit someone else's candle but she didn't realize it was Stefan until a few minutes later.

"Thank you. Hi." He greeted her and then me.

"Hi." She replied and I nodded at him.

"You know, that comet…it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone." He said.

"Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." Elena said. I decided to just remain quiet and let them talk but stayed to make sure Elena didn't do anything rash.

"I think it's just a ball of..snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape." Tell me about it, that's how I felt all summer. "And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself."

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing."

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok?"

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother."

"We're not close. It's, uh..it's complicated."

"Always. He told me about your ex. Katherine."

"What did he say?"

"That she broke your heart."

"That was a long time ago."

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt."

"Elena…"

"It's OK, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's OK. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but. . .then the sun came up and reality set in. So. . ." she blew out her candle and walked off. I wanted to mentally strangle her. Stefan stared at her as she walked away. I gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey it's ok Stefan."

"No it's not."

"Stefan I know my sister. She will come around and if she doesn't I have no problem beating some sense into her." He chuckled. "I'm serious. I think you are good for her right now."

"She's lucky to have a sister like you looking out for her. I want to apologize to you too. What happened yesterday had nothing to do with you either."

"I know Stefan. I forgive you." We both exchange smiles and when I looked to my left I saw a very familiar face. "OMG!"

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"That's my best friend over there. Excuse me Stefan. I'll talk to you later, ok?" He nodded and I walked off. I snuck up behind this person. "So he returns." I said. He turned around and quickly hugged me.

"My bitch, oh how I missed you." Xavier said. Xavier was my best friend in the entire world. We had known each other since middle school. He had left to travel out of the country with his family and he must have gotten back today.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fabulous but I should be asking you. I heard about your parents and I feel so bad that I wasn't here to comfort you in your time of need. "

"I am getting better and I understand. You were out having the time of your life. There was no point in you staying here and being bitter with me."

"You sure?" I nodded. "Well I am here now and I will help to make this school year amazing for you. We can both try to get boyfriends. We can become the sluts of campus." I laughed.

"You say that every single year. Do you know I will never go slut with you!"

"Oh just you wait. You will find the right guy that will just make your panties drop."

"Oh my god! Stop!" I started cracking up. "Dude I love you." We found a bench and sat together and he told me all about his travels. Matt later on came over with a look of worried.

"Have you guys seen my sister?" he asked.

"No Matt I haven't. We haven't seen her in a while."

"If you find her can you call me? Please?" We both nodded. He walked away. I then had to explain to Xavier what he had missed. Afterwards we continued talking but keeping a look out for Vicki.

I went home later on that night. I brought Xavier to come over so we could hang out more. We walked up to my room. I could hear that Elena was in her room. "Hey I will be right back. Find something on Netflix for us." He nodded and I left the room. I bumped into Elena and we looked at each other. I was going to say something but before I could we both her noises in Jeremy's room so we both walked over.

"Jer?" I asked.

"No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol." Jenna answered.

"What are you doing?"

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative." She said while holding some stuff out.

"What brought this on?" Elena asked.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." She replied.

"You got tannered. Been there."

"Same here." I said.

""Discover the impossible, Ms. SOmmers." Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"You're no screwing up, Aunt Jenna." I told her.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you guys. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible." She cried. I went and hugged her from behind.

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are." She stared into space as if realizing what she was saying. "I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?" Jenna nodded and I looked at my sister questionably. She winked and then walked out. Oh…Thank god she pulled her head out of her ass. I knew she would come around.

I talked to Jenna for a little longer to make sure she was ok then I went back to my room. Xavier had already started watching Pretty Little Liars.

"Seriously? You couldn't wait for me?"

"Oh bitch please, You saw all these episodes already. I need to catch up."

"It would have been nice of you to have waited for me."

He snorted. "Yeah me nice that's funny."

"God you're such a dick."

"I like dicks." He made a face. I rolled my eyes.

"You need a filter sir." I sat next to him and we watched the episodes majority of the night until it was time for him to go home. It was good to have him back.

**~Well what do you think guys? :D Sorry if it seems slow compared to the other stories that I mentioned at the top. I promise it will get better. Once Damon is more in the picture and now that I introduced a new character there will be a lot more to happen. Please Review ^-^~ **


	4. Friday Night Bites

**~I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I only own Erika and Xavier~**

It was great to have Xavier back in town. I really did miss him. I had gotten up a little earlier than usual so we could have breakfast at the grill. I took Elena and I's car and drove off. When I parked I went inside the Grille to see that Xavier had a table and drinks.

"Hey you!" I greeted and sat across from him.

"Hey you!" he greeted back. "I ordered us coffee and the waffle deluxe just like old times."

"I look forward to this hardy breakfast for champions." I said then sipped my coffee which tasted delicious.

He sipped his coffee too and asked. "So how was your night? Anymore nightmares?"

I sighed. "I still had them…I mean after time they have calmed down but I want them to disappear completely you know?"

"I get you."

"I mean what if they don't stop?"

"They will stop. Look obviously it was a tragic event, the most tragic in your life so that's why that's the only thing you think about. You need something really good in your life to counter it. Then poof its gone." He smirked at his beautiful speech.

"Alright Dr. Xavier, what amazing thing needs to happen in my life?"

"You need to meet a guy."

"A guy?"

"Yeah a guy but not just any guy. You need to meet a guy that will sweep you off your feet. Someone that makes you re-evaluate everything that you stand for. Someone that you will love even when you know you shouldn't."

"So you want me to find a bad boy that will corrupt me?"

"That is not what I said." He chuckled and winked.

"Yeah ok. When I end up a teen mom, I'll blame you."

"I didn't tell you to be a whore. You need to stop twisting my words."

I was about to rebuttal when our food came. We didn't even talk to each other because we were stuffing our faces. It was so amazing. When we finished eating we split the bill then went into our own cars to school.

I parked at the school and Xavier parked next to me. We both walked together the main fields of the school and we saw Stefan.

"Hey Stefan!" I shouted. He turned and started walking in our direction.

"Who is that hunk of man?" Xavier asked.

"That is Stefan but he is off limits. He's into my sister." Xavier pouted. Stefan approached us.

"Hey Erika. Elena with you?" he asked.

"Nope I came to school alone. I went to have breakfast with my best friend Xavier. Xavier this is Stefan."

They shook hands."It's nice to meet you Stefan."

"Like-wise."

We walked together onto the campus and we met up with Bonnie and Elena.

"Hey girls!" Xavier and I shouted.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie." Stefan greeted.

"Such a gentleman." Xavier whispered in my ear. I smirked.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie said then left.

"Bonnie, wait…" Elena called out. I looked at her in confusion.

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan pointed out.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." Elena assured him.

We continued walking together outside.

"Here is what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Stefan replied.

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Erika, Xavier, and Bonnie. You two will spend quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished."

"I would love to join the festivities but I actually start work at the Grill tonight." Xavier said. "But thanks for the invite Elena. I'll see you guys later." Xavier hugged me and walked off into the school building.

"Elena do I have to be there?" I asked.

"Yes! You don't have a job first of all and second we could use the moral support." She replied.

I sighed. "Fine…"

Out of know where a football was flying towards Stefan and he quickly turns around, catches the ball, and then throws it back to Tyler. Elena and I both laugh in amazement then we walked inside the school.

"That throw was insane." I commented.

"I didn't know you played football." Elena stated.

"I used to. It was a long time ago." He replied.

"So why don't you try out for the team?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't like football." He replied.

"So you don't like football?"

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we all know how Matt feels."

"I guess…" We stopped at Elena and I's lockers.

"They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of it. Make some friends." Elena told him.

"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery."

"Hey there is no shame in that." I commented. Elena looked back at me and rolled her eyes then looked back at Stefan.

"Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl, same for Erika. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet."

"And there is a whole other Erika as well. We are a package deal and we were into everything, very busy." I told Stefan and fist bumped Elena. Stefan smirked.

"Well, Iook forward to meeting the both of them. And when will that be?" he asked.

"Soon. They are working on it." Elena said and then the three of us walked to class.

Tanner was lecturing about World war 2.

"Psst. FYI…Our team sucks. They could use you." I heard Elena whisper to Stefan. I nodded in agreement.

"Can't, I'm a loner." He told her and then gazed in my direction and shrugged.

"Miss Gilbert?" Tanner called.

"Hmm?" We both said.

"Elena Gilbert, Pearl Harbor?" He corrected.

"Umm…"

"December 7, 1941." Stefan called out for my sister.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert."

"Anytime."

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989." Tanner gave Stefan a look. "I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act. "

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination. "

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

" '68."

" Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

" Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52."

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53."

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly."

I pulled out my textbook and flipped through the pages until I found the chapter. "It was 19... 53." I corrected Tanner. "Stefan was right." I smirked.

Tanner was pissed when class ended. I couldn't stop laughing.

"The look on Tanner's face was priceless." I smiled.

Elena was grinning too. "How did you know all of that?"

"Years and years of crossword puzz;es. It's a loner thing." He replied.

We walked outside and we left Stefan on the bleachers. Elena and I met up with Bonnie with the other cheerleaders.

"Oh, my god! You guys are here!" Bonnie screamed with excitement.

"Yep. we can't be sad girls forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena said.

"I am?"

"Mm-hmm. You, me, Elena and Stefan. Apparently you have to give him a chance." I told her while stretching.

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." She asked.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." Elena demanded.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Good."

We continued to stretch and wonder where Caroline was. I'm kind of glad she wasn't here but Bonnie and Elena were concerned.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena told Bonnie.

"I'll try her again." Bonnie said as she pulled out her phone. We looked up to see Caroline arriving in a car with Damon.

"Uhh…" Elena stuttered.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said.

I snorted. "That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" I nodded and Caroline approached us.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Elena, Erika, sweeties, why don't you just observe today? Ok?" She told us.

Elena nodded and walked off. I raised a brow at Caroline. "I can handle what you throw at me Caroline. I might have been out of it for a while but let's not forget I was running for head cheerleader as well back then."

She glared at me. "Fine." Then she looked at the rest of the squad. "Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

Through the entire practice I almost perfected everything but I wasn't falling behind. Caroline glared at me. It's nice being able to put her in her place.

After school I went up to my room to Damon reading my diary.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives." He said and I ripped my diary out of his hands.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." He tried to keep a straight face but failed.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon."

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena and Erika today,BTW. That means "by the way." They were at cheerleading practice. Erika looked so perky in her little short shorts." I glared at him. "Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck."

He left the room and I sighed.

I was in the kitchen with Elena and Bonnie preparing dinner.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie was telling us.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena assured her.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?" I asked her.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"Hell yea that sounds cool!"

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena said. Of course you would say the opposite of what I say. Elena starting to put to-go food into a bowl.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie told her.

"Hey I wanted to make grilled cheese sandwiches but Elena said that was to simple." I mumbled.

"Oh shut it." Elena said and elbowed me. "Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"

"Middle drawer on your left." We looked at her when it was the right one.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times."

"Yeah, that's it."

The doorbell rang. "Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena told her before going to open the door. I patted Bonnies back and went to the table. When Stefan came in we exchanged greetings then sat down and started eating. It was awkwardly silent.

I cleared my throat. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." He replied smiling at me.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw the ball right at him, and.." Elena started to say.

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie cut her off.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

I slapped her arm. "No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool. "

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." She told me.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan told Bonnie.

"My family came by way of Salem. "

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah. "

"I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie grinned. Elena and I exchanged hopeful glances. Well look at that, Elena's plan worked. We continued eating when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena asked.

"I'll go find out." I excused myself and went to open the door. The minute I opened it I wanted to slam it shut.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline explained.

"Oh." Was all I said before I walked away and Elena came to the door with Stefan.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." He replied then looked at her.

"Oh, yeah, you can.." She started.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh…he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan cut her off.

"Get in here." Caroline yelled.

"We're just…finishing up." Stefan said.

I was seriously getting fed up. "Damon just get your ass inside."

Elena glared at me. "What she means is that it's fine. Just come on in."

Damon stepped in and Elena closed the door behind him. He walked into our living room. "You have a beautiful home, Elena, Erika." He complimented.

"Thank you." We both said at the same time.

We all gathered into the living room with our desserts and started talking.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said acting so brotherly. Stefan obviously had a bad relationship with him so I knew it was only an act.

"Yeah, Elena and Erika weren't so lucky today. It's only because you guys missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

I glared at Caroline. "If I am not mistaken, Elena fell behind today. I on the other hand did all the routines almost perfectly."

"I'll work with them. They'll get it." Bonnie butted in and placed a hand on mine. I looked at her and she gave me the 'you need to chill look'. I sighed.

"I guess we can put them in the back." Caroline thought. The hell she will. I was about to get up and strangle her when Bonnie grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. I glared at her.

"I'm going to start the dishes." I got up again and grabbed those that were done and walked off into the kitchen and ignored whatever conversation was happening. I'll just leave Elena to have all the attention.

I started rinsing plates and putting it in the washer. I could still here the conversations but at least they were not directed towards me. Caroline made a comment and I rolled my eyes. Damon through in his sympathy and then brought up Katherine again. Speak of the Devil he came into the kitchen.

"One more." He said and held a glass out.

"Oh, thank you." I said and grabbed the glass but it slipped from my hands. I was waiting for the shattering sound but Damon apparently caught it and held up again.

"Nice save." I complimented and took the glass again but without dropping it.

"So…I noticed you getting mad at Caroline. You don't seem like the cheerleader type either."

I laughed. "I'm not. I only joined in the first place because my mom, Elena, and my best friend Xavier wanted me to. Once I started it I kind of liked it."

"What made you stay if you kind of liked it?"

"Caroline and I have a love hate relationship. Mostly hate. I was pretty much as good as she was and it pissed her off. So I always tried to show her up and put her in her place."

He laughed. "I like you. You know how to laugh."

"Well I am lucky these days if I can even laugh and not just a little laugh, I mean a laugh out loud where I will probably pee myself."

"You seem like a fun person to be around. In fact I am going to guess that you are the better twin."

"It's hard to say, I mean me and Elena are almost alike."

"Maybe but you seem to be a little more out-spoken than Elena."

"Well I do have a big mouth." I finished up the dishes and I looked up to see that Damon was standing very close to me and was staring. I awkwardly coughed and backed away a little. "So I have a question."

"Ok shoot."

"I'm only asking this because I care about Elena and I think Stefan is good for her. When you were talking earlier in the living room, did you mean…Katherine?"

"Mm-hmm."

"How did she die?"

"In a fire. Tragic fire."

"Recently?"

"It seems like it was yesterday."

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

I nodded. "So which one of you dated her first?" I smirked.

He chuckled. "Nicely deduced. Have Elena ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I would also have you ask Elena quit cheerleading and you should quit too if I were you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I saw you both at practice. She looked miserable and you can spend your time doing better things then plotting against Caroline."

"You really think so?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Like I said I used to like it. It was fun either way whether I liked it or not. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore."

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da."

I smirked and lightly smacked his arm. "Some things could matter again."

"Maybe. But…seems a little realistic to me."

"I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too."

"Hey, Need some help?" Bonnie asked as she and Elena came into the kitchen.

"Sure, why not?" Damon replied.

We were in the kitchen for some time before Damon left.

"You were in here awhile with him. What were you guys doing?" Elena asked.

I eyed her funny. "We were talking. What do you think we were doing?"

"Don't get mad, I was just asking."

"You really think I would jump on a guy I just met? Or even a guy who happens to be the boyfriend of my friend that I hate?"

"Relax! Erika it was just a question. " Bonnie stepped In.

We changed the subject and talked about other things before Caroline joined in. When the dishes finished we put them away. Later we said our goodnights and I went up to bed.

My dream was weird. It wasn't the normal painful memories of the car accident and my parents. I was in my room making out with a guy that I didn't recognized but I liked it. I could feel his shirtless body against my body that was covered in a tank top. When we parted lips I opened my eyes to see that the guy was Damon. He smiled at me and I was in complete shock that I started screaming. I woke myself up with my screaming. I panted hard as I looked over to my window to a crow sitting on the window looking in.

"That is so creepy." I whispered. I got up and shoed it away and then closed my curtains. I looked at my clock to see it was a few minutes away from my alarm going off so I just went and got my clothes for the day.

As I got dressed I thought about what Damon said. I should quit cheerleading. It wasn't for me. I am a different person and no one can tell me otherwise.

I went and knocked on Elena's door and she gave me permission to enter.

"Hey I have to tell you something." I told her.

"So do I but you go first. She replied

I took a deep breathe. "I'm going to quit cheerleading."

She started giggling. "I'm going to quit too."

I started giggling too. "Really?"

"Yeah, It just not the same anymore."

"That's exactly how I feel."

"Twins. We think alike."

"Indeed we do."

I left her room and went down to get breakfast. I'm glad that Elena took it well but now I had to prepare for the next person I was going to have to break the news to. Xavier. He was so happy that I was joining the team again but now I don't know how he is going to feel.

I texted him to meet me at my locker. I got to school with Elenaand I walked very slowly to my locker. I could tell when I walked around the corner he was jumpy about what I had to tell him. I finally stood in front of him and took a deep breathe.

"What is the news you have to tell me?!" he asked.

"Please don't get upset but…I am quitting cheerleading."

He stared at me wide-eyed. "Excuse me?"

"I'm quitting."

"But why?!" He whined.

"I'm just not into it anymore."

"But you are so good at it, you could even be better than Caroline."

"I know, I know but why waste my time. Like Damon said why wast…"

"Woah woah woah, who the hell is Damon?"

"Oh he is Caroline's boyfriend and Stefan's older brother. We talked last night and he helped me see that cheerleading isn't my think and neither is plotting against Caroline."

"Wow look at you. It took me weeks to convince you to get back on the team and this guy undoes it all in one night. Let me just ask, is he hot?"

"Well… he's ok looking…" I muttered avoiding his gaze.

"Erika Gilbert! Tell me the truth!"

"Ok! He's hot! No scratch that, he is gorgeous. I don't think I have ever seen someone with eyes like his but he is off limits. I already told myself that I am not going to fall for him."

"Why would you do that?"

"Did you not hear me? He is Caroline's boyfriend?"

"And?"

"And?"

"That girl will get over him eventually. Have you ever seen Caroline have a long stable relationship? No! When he is back on the market, you better jump on that."

"But…"

"Listen to me. You haven't had a relationship in a long time. If you really like someone then you should jump on it. You are a catch. If this Damon kid tries to make a move on you, you better take it. You are so much better than Caroline."

"Do you hear yourself?! You really want me to be a slut don't you?"

"I want you to be wild! Spontaneous! I know I wasn't here during the summer but I am here now. You only live once kid. You got lucky that you didn't die that night. I'm lucky that I didn't lose my best friend that night."

"Xavier…" I hugged him close and he hugged me back. He always say the most ridiculous things and sometimes I wonder how he hasn't gotten his ass kicked yet but I can always count on that he always has my back not matter what.

"Come on lets go prep ourselves for the football game."

We both painted our faces and then walked over to the bleachers to see Stefan and Elena having a moment.

"Hey you two." I greeted,

"Hey Erika. I have something for you." He pulls out a necklace that looks really really old.

"Wow Stefan it's beautiful, but I think you should be giving jewelry to your girlfriend."

"He already gave me a necklace." Elena said and showed me the one she was wearing.

"Pretty but Stefan why are you giving us both presents. Well I wanted to thank you as well for pushing me to try out for the football team. I also wanted to thank you for bringing me and Elena together so here." He handed it to me.

I took it and asked Xavier to put it on for me. I looked down on it. "It's really pretty. Thank you Stefan." I hugged him and he hugged back.

We were talking when we saw Caroline approaching us.

"And you two are not in uniform because?" She asked in a tone.

"We both quit the team." I told her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. We're not into it anymore."

She scoffed and looked at Elena. "Is this true?" Elena nodded.

She was pissed and ran off.

"Well I have a feeling she won't talk to us for a while." I told Elena. She rolled her eyes and we went to the tailgating party.

We were standing around listening to Tanners speech. When he mentioned Stefan we cheered. A few moments later we heard a fight break out and when we ran over it was Jeremy and Tyler.

"Guys what the hell!" I screamed. Stefan ran over and grabbed Tyler's wrist.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan told him. Tyler wasn't giving up so he punched Stefan in the face but it looked like it didn't affect him. Oh Tyler was in for it now. Jeremy at one point broke a glass bottle and went to strike Tyler, only he moved out of the way and he cut Stefan's hand instead.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena screamed and ran to his side to take care of his nose bleed. I went over to Stefan and grabbed his hand which he tried to yank away. Words could not describe what I just saw. I saw the cut heal by itself. Stefan and I stared at each other with wide-eyes.

"Please don't say anything Erika." He begged. I nodded when Elena came running over to grab his hand. Once again he tries to hide his hand but Elena was able to force his palm open and the scar was gone.

"But…I saw it, it was…" Elena said confused.

"He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine." Stefan assured.

"No, no,no. I ..I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was…"

"He missed Elena." I assured her. I glanced up at Stefan then walked off.

What the hell did I just see? Did I pair Elena up with someone that wasn't human? This was really scary. Stefan is a nice guy so I know that he wouldn't hurt Elena but that didn't calm my nerves. I went to find Bonnie who was with the other cheerleaders.

"Hey! Where you been?" She asked.

"Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?" I asked her.

"Of course. What is it?"

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction…"

"You know what, forget I said that. Elena's little dinner party plot totally won me over."

"No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, Or…"

She sighed. "It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about…8,14,22."

"Yeah?"

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it.."

"And what?"

"It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like."

I was scared now. I thanked Bonnie and walked over to the car. Xavier texted me asking where I was. I responded that I went to the car to get a jacket. I opened the trunk and pulled it out. I closed the trunk and when I turned around I screamed.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from Caroline." Damon replied.

"And why is that?"

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

"Tell me about it."

"She's awfully young."

"Not much younger than you are."

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

I could hear Xavier's voice in the back of my head telling me that Damon wouldn't be Caroline's forever. I could make a move since it's clear that their relationship isn't going anywhere but I knew Elena would be mad.

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but she's been kinda my friend since the first grade. I would appreciate if you just stopped talking about her to me."

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

I snorted. "Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me."

I started to laugh. "Excuse me?"

I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now.. You want to kiss me."

His pupils grew as he said it. I was getting lost in his eyes. God he was so gorgeous and I'm starting to think that I did want him. I started to lean in to kiss him but then I thought about the cut that was on Stefan's hand. If Stefan wasn't human, then that means…Oh God no! Stefan wouldn't do anything to hurt me but Damon could have other motives. I pulled away and slapped him in the face.

"Look I don't know what your deal is but let me make something clear. I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it and I sure as hell don't want Elena to be a part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight…I am not Katherine and neither is Elena." I glared at him.

He looked at my necklace and then back at me. "Noted."

I walked away and went to meet up with Xavier on the bleachers.

"Hey where have you been?" he asked.

"I don't even want to talk about it. When is the game starting?"

"Soon." He replied and he could tell I was in no mood to talk so he didn't push me.

I shook Matt's hand and then he walked off. I could hear someone clapping and when I turned it was Damon coming out from the corner.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!"

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." I told him.

"Nice trick with Erika. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Guess I could seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just…eat her."

"No. You're not gonna hurt her Damon."

"No?"

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill me."

"Well, I'm..I'm tempted."

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Tanner shouted.

"If that's my humanity…then what's this?" Damon lunged at Tanner and started feeding off him. He shouted at Damon to stop but it was too late. He dropped Tanners dead body to the floor.

"Anyone, anytime, any place." He said then disappeared.

I continued to sit on the bleachers with Xavier when we heard screaming. We both looked at each other and ran down to the parking lot to see what was going on. When we saw the dead body being lifted into the ambulance I almost lost it. Xavier held me close and whispered in my ear telling me to leave. Xavier drove me home. Even though Elena and I share a car we each kept our own copy of the key so we wouldn't have to find each other. Xavier pulled up to my drive way.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked. I just nodded. "Just go upstairs and go to bed. If you need me just call ok?" I hugged him and said goodbye. I went straight to my room and just jumped into bed without changing my clothes. I couldn't help thinking about what I saw tonight. Stefan could heal quickly. Bonnie said she felt death on him and Damon looked like he was trying to possess me. And now Tanner is dead. All these things were too much of a coincidence. I was going to confront Stefan eventually but once I wasn't afraid. I looked down at the necklace he gave me. I know I can trust him to tell me the truth.

I eventually fell asleep. I didn't dream in the first time since forever. I woke up startled in the middle of the night when I thought I felt someone caressing my face. I looked around and sighed when I didn't see anyone. I am losing it.

**~Well how was this chapter guys? A little more exciting and a little more different than the show. Please review :D~**


	5. Family Ties

**~I do not own the Vampire Diaries, just the characters that I made up~**

I texted Stefan when I woke up. It has been awhile since that night but the feeling was so unsettling. Nothing has happened yet to Elena and I do trust Stefan but as a sister I had to still be concerned. If Elena doesn't figure it out then it is my job to.

I went downstairs to Jenna having a moment.

"Scumball. Scum bucket." She muttered at the tv.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"Him."

"The news guy?"

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute."

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." I laughed at Jenna when Elena came in with a box and started pulling stuff out.

"What are you doing with that?" Jenna asked her.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display."

"is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"Originally it was great-grandma Mary's wedding ring."

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy asked while looking at the pocket watch.

I smacked his hand and took the pocket watch from him. "You're not gonna find out."

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." He yelled.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." Elena assured him.

The doorbell rang so I got up to answer it. It was Stefan. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in. I looked over to the kitchen to make sure no one was coming then back at him.

"Did you get my text?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yes I did. I promise I will tell you everything when I can. I don't want Elena to know."

"I don't want her to know either." We agreed to talk later and I went into the kitchen to get Elena. When I told her it was Stefan she smiled and left to go upstairs with him.

I sat in the kitchen to finish polishing the stuff for Elena. I talked to Jenna for what seemed like a long time.

"So how are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing alright."

"You seem a lot better."

"Well I'm just trying to have a normal life again. It helps having my partner in crime to help me out."

"Is Xavier going to the founder's ball?"

"Yup he's my date. He wouldn't accept no for an answer."

She smiled. "What is he going to do when you have a boyfriend?"

"Send me texts every few minutes on how I should jump the kid. Give me fun facts about boys."

"I'm guessing you know from experience?"

"He's trying to pair me up with someone."

"Oh? Who is he?"

"He's trying to get me to admit my feelings for Damon Salvatore."

"Stefan's older brother?"

"Yup."

"Isn't he with Caroline?"

"Yup."

"Isn't he a little old for you guys?"

"I mean he's not that old."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"He's attractive but I don't think I would go out with him."

"You sure?"

"I am positive." I put that last piece of jewelry away in the box. She smirked. "What?"

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?" I scoffed at her.

"Believe it or not but you are blushing."

I felt my face. "It's warm in the house."

"Yeah ok."

"I do not need this Aunt Jenna. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready to go to the grill." I went upstairs to my room to grab a jacket and fix my makeup. I went to Elena's room to tell her that I was taking the car. She said it was fine then I went and drove to the Grill. I got us a table and waited. I could see Bonnie and Caroline coming in and Bonnie didn't look so happy when they sat down.

"You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Go with Elena." Caroline told her.

"She's asking Stefan."

"Go with Erika."

"I'm going with Xavier." I told her when he came by our table and brought us drinks.

"What about me?" he asked.

"You're my date for tomorrow."

"Ok, go by yourself." Caroline told Bonnie.

"Gee, thanks." Bonnie said.

"Oh honey you can be our date. I'm sure there is more you're willing to do then this bitch here." Xavier told her while I glared at him. She thanked him and he walked off.

"What about your mom? Is she ok with you bringing Damon?" I asked Caroline.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" she asked.

"He's older sexy danger guy." Bonnie told her.

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?"

"Caroline!" I scolded her.

"No more witch jokes, ok? That whole prediction thing has me freaked." Bonnie told her.

"Ok. And Damon's not dangerous." She started. Yeah I bet he isn't. "You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama."

"Like…?"

"I'm not really supposed to say anything."

I laughed. "Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?"

"Ok. But you can't tell Elena." She looked at both of us to be sure.

"No." Bonnie and I both said and then she started telling us everything that she knew.

I spent time with the girls before they left and then I sat at the bar to talk with Xavier.

"So how is working at the grill?" I asked him.

"It's not too bad."

"At least it pays pretty good right?"

"Meh I don't mind the pay. What I like though is I can meet guys." He winked.

"Is that all you can think of?"

"Well I have to for the both of us because you are all sad and lonely."

"Has it occurred to you that maybe I don't want to date anyone?"

"Oh you do, you want what you can't have and you are hiding it."

"And who could I possibly want?"

"Damon."

"I don't want Damon."

"You want him."

"I don't want him. I don't want anyone. Ok?"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. The only thing I want is to have a normal life again and to do that I have to take it one day at a time, not date a guy."

"Alright. I won't push again. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"Ms. Sensitive." He muttered and I rolled my eyes.

I got a text from Stefan asking if I can meet him at his house. I said farewell to Xavier and drove to the Salvatore boarding house. I parked and then knocked on the door. A guy I haven't met opened the door.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Umm…hi I'm Erika, a friend of Stefan's"

"Oh yes, come in." He stood aside for me to come in. "Stefan should be down shortly."

Sure enough Stefan was down. "Erika. Follow me upstairs." I willingly followed him up and we went to his room. He pulled his desk chair out so I could sit and then he sat on his bed.

"So…I am here. Are you going to explain yourself?" I asked him.

"You have to promise not to freak out." He said.

"No promises."

"I'm…I'm a vampire."

"What?"

"I'm a vampire."

I got up in a panic. "Oh god! That can't be possible."

He got up as well. "It is."

"Stay where you are!" I shouted.

"Erika, I'm not going to hurt. I wouldn't dare."

"If you're a vampire…does that mean that Damon…"

"Yes Damon is one too."

"And the guy downstairs?"

"Zack? No he's human."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah he knows."

I clutched my head trying to process what he was saying. "Wait…all those people..the animal attacks?"

"That wasn't me. That was Damon. He feeds on people but that's not how I want to live. I feed off animals."

"You know that Damon is doing this and you're just letting him do it?!"

"I'm working on it. He can be more dangerous than how he is now if I provoke him. The necklaces that I gave you and Elena have a herb called vervain. It protects your mind from being compelled."

I looked down at it. "Is that why you gave it to us?"

He nodded. "I wanted to protect the two of you from Damon but also me."

"You really aren't that bad." I calmed down.

He shook his head. "I just want to live a normal life. I wouldn't hurt either one of you."

I looked at him. "I trust you."

"You're taking this calmer than I thought."

"I'm just as surprised. I guess ever since that night of the football game I was kind of mentally prepared in a way. I always thought you were a great guy and I can see that you're not a monster."

"Thank you. There is something though."

"Yeah?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"Who would believe me?"

"You would be surprised."

"Great..." I laughed to myself about if I ever told Elena how stupid she would think I am…Elena…I stopped laughing and facepalmed myself.

"What is it?"

"Elena…"

"What about her?"

"We can't tell her about you or Damon or any of this."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"If she ever found out that I knew…"

"She won't. I won't let it happen."

"Ok good. Well if that is all then I'll leave."

"Erika…if you have any questions, I'll answer them. This is a big secret that you're keeping and I want your trust."

"There is one question I have."

"What is it?"

"How would I kill a vampire? Garlic? Holy water?"

Stefan smirked. "All of those are myths. It takes a wooden stake of some kind through the heart."

"Ok well good to know. I'm not going to kill you or anything but I care about my sister. I neglected her all summer because I was going through stuff and I made a promise to myself that I was going to build our relationship back again. You make her happy Stefan and I'm so grateful for that and I know I shouldn't with what you are but I am. I'll keep your secret but so help me if you threaten Elena's life I will come here and kill you."

Stefan nodded. "I understand. You really are a good sister."

"I know I am. I'll see you tomorrow Stefan."

I left his room and walked down the stairs. When I got down them and was heading towards the door Damon appeared in front of me.

"Erika what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see Stefan." I replied as chill as possible. I was a little afraid of Damon now that I knew what he was but I didn't want him to know that.

"I thought Elena was dating him?"

"She is. I just came over as a concerned sister."

"Oh really?"

"Umm..yeah. How bad of a sister would I be if I didn't harass the boyfriend and put him in his place? I mean seriously there is a founders party tomorrow and I would feel awful if he wasn't dressed appropriate and respectable for my sister."

"Hmm…if that was true then why are you shaking?"

I looked at my hands which I didn't realize were shaking. "I…I'm a little cold. Your house is very chilly. Better put that on the list of things to lecture Stefan on for the well-being of Elena."

"Well here let me just snuggle you up and…" He walked towards me with his arms wide open to grab me.

I screamed. "Stay away from me!"

He smirked then leaned against the wall. "You know."

"Know what?"

"You know what I am don't you?"

"I do so…so don't try anything funny."

"Me? Try something funny? I'm hurt." He said sarcastically. "I thought you would have known me better than that since the moment we had in the kitchen."

I scoffed. "You think a simple conversation in the kitchen means we had a moment?"

"Why not? But hey if that's not a moment to you we can go upstairs and create a moment." He smirked and winked.

"You're a pig. First off I barely know you. Second of all I don't have feelings for you like that. And thirdly you're with Caroline."

"First off you can get to know me. Second of all you can't resist this handsome face. And thirdly maybe I don't want to be with her." He said while mimicking my tone.

"I don't sound like that."

"You sure? Vampires have pretty good hearing."

"I'm sure and why the hell am I even arguing with you?" I tried again to head to the front door but he blocked me again.

"No good bye kiss?" He teased.

"Not even a handshake." I replied.

He finally stepped aside for me to leave. My god was he a pain in the ass. I got home and went straight to my room. I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling for some time before I grabbed my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was an unusual day for me. I am now the proud owner of not only one job hat but two job hats. Job hat one is me trying to have a normal life. I wanted to get close with friends, reconnect with my sister, try to connect with Jeremy and make it to my senior year. Job hat number two is me having to keep the biggest secret away from my sister. I just found out that her boyfriend, this sweet, lovable, honest kid is a vampire. I also found out that his older brother, the kid that I started crushing on even though I don't want to, is a vampire as well. How am I supposed to do these two jobs? How does a normal person even handle this kind of information? Yeah I don't even know what else to say to this. I'm not as well spoken as Elena. I'm outspoken with my sarcastic comments when I want to . Welp…_

I put my diary back on the night stand and then just decided to do nothing until tomorrow.

It was the afternoon of the Founders party. Bonnie and I were in Elena's room while the three of us were getting ready.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen." Bonnie said as she was trying to figure out what nail polish to use.

"Tough call." I commented while I painted my nails.

"Can we mix them?" Elena asked.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish." Bonnie commented her.

"I am…ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." She replied.

"Tell her what bonnie?" I glared at Bonnie.

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie said while avoiding my eyes.

"Bonnie, out with it." Elena demanded.

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed."

I jumped and covered Bonnie's mouth with my hand. "Are you out of your damn mind Bonnie?!"

"What is it?!" Elena yelled at me.

"No I'm not telling you and neither is Bonnie."

Bonnie yanked my hand away from her mouth. "Erika, she should know."

"No! no, no, no, no! If you tell Elena she is just gonna blab and then Caroline is going to find out and blame me because I'm the twin sister and ofc it would have to be me who told Elena in the first place."

"Caroline won't find out."

"And Erika you should have been the one to tell me. I thought we were close like that." Elena said trying to guilt trip me.

"Oh shut it Elena! You don't tell me everything!" I scolded her.

"Ok enough of this. I'm telling her. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie started telling her.

"Uh-Huh." Elena eyed us both.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

"I know that they both dated her ad that's why they have issues."

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon."

"And it sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's. Which was why I didn't want to tell her." I told Bonnie.

"Yeah, Yeah." Bonnie shook me off then looked at Elena. "I just wanted you to know."

"Well thanks, Bonnie." Elena said then glared at me for a second. "Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business."

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business."

I slapped bonnie's arm. "Stefan is none of those things."

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie asked me and both she and Elena looked at me funny.

"I uhh…" I cleared my throat. "Do you think I would try so hard to hook my sister up with someone like that?"

They both rolled their eyes then went back to getting ready for the party.

Damon came into my room while I was getting ready.

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?" He asked me.

"Why are you even going?" I asked him.

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?"

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves."

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena and Erika have a good time. My goodness, I've driven you to drink."

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?"

"Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think?"

Elena and bonnie were working on their hair while I was fixing my makeup. The phone rang and Elena answered it.

"Hello? Hi, . What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie and I both asked. Elena just walked out of the room so I followed her as she went into Jeremy's room and smacked his headphones off his head.

"Ahh! God, what now?" He yelled.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" She yelled back.

"What watch?" I asked.

"The one that he stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freakig out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." Elena explained.

I folded my arms. I don't think Jeremy would do that. "Maybe she did." I defended him.

"Or Tyler took it." Jeremy added.

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" Elena questioned.

"Elena!" I yelled.

"Screw you." He spat and got up and pulled out the pocket watch and gave it to Elena. "I would never sell this, ok?"

"Then why did you take it?" She asked.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?"

"And he was going to give it to you." I said in understand and looked at Elena who was feeling bad about yelling at him.

"Yeah."

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want us to do?"

"Just take it and get out." He sat back in his chair and put his headphones back on. Elena and I looked at each other then left him alone in his room.

We finished getting ready. Elena and I wore the same dress except hers was red and mine was blue. Our hair was also put up the same way except that mine was wavy and her hair was straight. I heard a car beep outside so I knew that was Xavier picking me and Bonnie up. I looked at the pocket watch that we took from Jeremy and picked it up.

"Hey are you coming?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah I'll be done in a sec. You go ahead." I replied and she left. Elena came in and saw me looking at the watch.

"Are you going to give it to Mrs. Lockwood?" she asked.

"No…I'm giving it back to Jeremy. We'll come up with a story to tell her."

"I agree."

I grabbed my purse and then headed to Jeremy's room. He was still listening to music so I tapped his shoulder. He looked up at me and then I handed him the watch. He took it and smiled. I smiled back then leaned in and kissed his forehead then left his room. I then went to Xavier's car and we drove off to the Lockwood mansion.

Xavier was between us and we each took his arm as he escorted us up to the front door.

"Xavier, Bonnie, and Erika. Don't you all look lovely." Mrs. Lockwood complimented.

"Thank you." We all said at the same time. We went in and mingled with who we knew. Bonnie and Xavier were dancing and distracted so I took that chance to go to check out the gallery set up with historical stuff. I stopped at the section with the loans from our parents. I didn't know that Elena stood next to me until I felt someone holding my hand.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey." She greeted back quietly as we continue to stare at the rings.

"Your parents?" Stefan asked. We turned to see him standing behind us.

"There's a lot of history here." Elena told him.

We walked together to the first registry list. I started reading it out loud. "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration. "

"Wow, look, it's the original guest registry Look at all these familiar names-Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked.

I looked at Stefan and he kept a straight face. Probably trying to figure out what to say.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon said as he came in with Caroline.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan said.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena assured.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline whined.

"Mm-Mmm." Damon responded.

"Probably because you're not his type…" I whispered to myself. I know Damon heard it because he smiled and winked at me. Damn vampires and their good hearing.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Oh..uh…" Elena was surprised.

"I don't really dance." Stefan said.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon told Caroline. Well shit Damon.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked.

"It's up to Stefan." Elena replied.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." She insisted then dragged Stefan out of the room.

We stood their awkwardly before Elena decided to go make sure the Stefan was going to be ok. So now it was just me and Damon. I punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Damon asked as he pretended it hurt.

"I get you don't like Caroline but did you really have to throw Stefan under the bus like that?" I asked.

"What can I say, my therapist says I'm acting out, trying to punish him."

"Did he say that before you ate him?"

"Nice joke." Damon chuckled. I started giggling a little. "What?"

"I just found out you guys are vampires and I'm here being chill and making jokes. I'm pretty sure that makes me a terrible human being."

"I don't think that makes you terrible. You're making light to a bad situation. I was right when I said you do know how to laugh. You should do it more often."

"Gee thanks." I calmed down on the giggling and continued to look around the gallery. "So the names on the registry, was that you guys?"

"Indeed it was. The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town."

"Yeah I bet it was."

"It was. Until the war. There was a battle here."

"The battle of willow creek."

"Right."

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and I had someone we loved very much in that church. And when we went to rescue them, we were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"Let me guess, Katherine?"

"Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. And I don't want Elena involved either. I just…I hope you two can work it out."

"I hope so, too."

For a moment we stared at each other and it was like a spark ran through my body. I did find him attractive and even when I knew he was a vampire I should stay away but I actually wanted to kiss him. I had to get out of here and away from him. "I have to go find Xavier."

"Boyfriend?"

"Umm far from it. He's my best friend in the entire world."

"You know when you spend a lot of time with someone it could become something more than friendship."

There is goes again adding an alternate meaning. "I doubt that will happen with Xavier and I. He's gay."

"Oh...so you're single?"

"Yes I am and my single self will be leaving now." I left the room before he could say anything else. I went down to the dance floor to see Elena and Stefan dancing and Xavier trying to get Bonnie to dance more with him.

"Xavier I don't want to dance anymore!" Bonnie practically yelled.

"But I want to!" He yelled back.

"Guys! Knock it off! Xavier I'll dance with you. Bonnie run away." I said.

"Thank you!" Bonnie said then ran off.

Xavier and I started dancing together to the slow song.

"So where have you been?" Xavier asked.

"I was at the gallery admiring the historical artifacts." I simply said.

Xavier saw Damon coming from the gallery and standing by Caroline. "Admiring the artifacts or admiring the gorgeous man over there."

I looked to see Damon in the direction Xavier was talking about. "He happened to be there but we were talking history."

"History? As in how him and Caroline will be history?"

"Xavier, me and him are not going to happen."

"And why not?! So help me I will talk to him myself and make it happen."

"Are you drunk?!"

"That is beside the point!"

"Xavier so help me I will kill you!"

I stopped dancing with him and left to find Elena or just anyone I could talk to. Xavier was drunk and if he kept rambling on about Damon I was going to lose it. I ran into Mrs. Lockwood.

"Erika, honey, did Elena tell you about the watch?" She asked me.

"She did Mrs. Lockwood." I replied.

"I notice the watch still isn't in the collection."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. We, um, couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parent's stuff somewhere."

"I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it."

"Ok."

I finally found Elena who was alone. She told me about the fight she got in with Stefan.

"I'm sorry Elena." I said. I knew why Stefan was being secretive but I couldn't just tell her.

"It's ok." She replied quietly. I held her hand tightly. We sat for a few more minutes before we both went into the powder room.

"Hey." Elena greeted Caroline.

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan." She replied.

"Great. Just great."

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes…"

Elena and Caroline were busy looking in the mirror but I looked at Caroline and noticed something on her neck. "What is that?"

"Hmm?" I tried to lift her scarf but she slapped my hand away. "Don't!"

I ignored her and grabbed her scarf and lifted it up to see a really bad bite mark. "Oh god, Caroline, what happened?"

"Nothing, ok?!"

Elena saw what I was looking at. "That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?"

"No, ok, nothing. It just…My mom would kill me."

Elena pulled down her shawl and we see another bite mark on her back.

"Did Damon hurt you?" I asked getting angry.

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, ok guys?!" Caroline screamed and left the powder room.

Elena and I stared at each other and we were both pissed.

"I'm going to talk to Stefan." She said.

"I'm going to talk to Damon." I said and we both left the bathroom.

(This part is going to be during the time of when Erika was with Elena before and during the powder room scene).

I stood by the mini bar after I got my crystal and got rid of Caroline. I was sipping my drink when some kid came over to me.

"You must be Damon Salvatore, I'm Xavier." He greeted and held out his hand.

I took it and shook it. "You're Erika's best friend right?"

"Indeed I am and right now I am going to do my best friend duty."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. So you and Caroline, huh?"

"It's not going to last. She's annoying."

"Oh say no more. I understand more than anyone."

"Hmmm…"

"Anyway, if you guys break up are you interested in anyone?"

"That depends is anyone interested in me?"

"I'm here to put in an application for Erika Gilbert. She won't admit it but she's into you. Like really into you…She thinks you're gorgeous…shit…I shouldn't have said that…"

"She really thinks that?"

"Yeah…sorry I'm a little drunk. I'm actually saying more than I should."

"It's ok. I won't tell her."

"Great. Can I see your phone?" I handed it to him willingly. "I'm going to give you her number. And if she asks where you got it from, mums the word that is was from me."

"I won't say a thing." He gave me back my phone then walked away. So she has an interest in me. I'll admit I do have an interest in her as well. She has this spark in her that I haven't seen in a while. I walked away from the bar and went outside to get some fresh air.

(Back to Erika's POV)

I searched for the asshole. How could I have feelings for someone who would do that? Damon was dangerous. He was nothing like Stefan. I was going to find him. When I did find him and walked over with determination.

"Erika, the girl I was looking for." He said with a smile on his face. I slapped him hard. He held his cheek. "What was that for?"

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." I yelled at him.

"Pretty brave of you to order me around knowing what I can do."

"I don't care what you can do. I'm not afraid of you Damon. If I have to kill you myself so be it." I said then walked away. I was so furious. I had to go find Caroline and make sure she was ok. I know that I don't like her but she still is my friend in a weird way. When you grow up with someone, it doesn't matter what issues you have because in the end you always look out for each other.

I looked for her for 15 minutes before I found her on the lawn passed out.

"Caroline!" I shouted. She woke up and stood up when I got to her. "Caroline, I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She replied.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine."

"No. You're shaking. Caroline-what—"

"I'm fine!"

"Come here, come here." I pulled her into a hug and she reluctantly hugged back as she started to breakdown and cry all over me. After I take care of Caroline I was going to have a serious talk with Stefan.

**~Sorry it took me a while to update but here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review! I love to know what you guys think or some ideas of what you would like to see. I definitely want to be different from the other twin stories and so far I'm doing ok with it :D Right? ~**


	6. You're Undead to Me

I was still sleeping when Elena came into my room and shook me awake. "Erika wake up!"

"Why?" I moaned.

"Vicki is here."

"So she came early to go to school with Jeremy."

"No…she slept over. I saw her coming out of the bathroom in her pajamas and into jeremy's room."

I sat up quickly. "What?!"

"Yea…"

"That delinquent stayed in our house. Oh gross!" I got out of bed quickly and started running downstairs to Jenna. Elena followed me closely.

"Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" I asked when I got to the kitchen.

"Uh-huh." She replied simply.

"And you have no objection?"

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." Elena said.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days." I knew what Stefan was doing. He told me he was taking care of Damon but didn't tell me the details.

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked.

"Nope. Not going to either."

"And you're ok with everything?" I asked.

"No, I'm not ok with it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy."

"Ok, then."

"I'll be fine." Elena said then left with her cereal. Jenna and I exchanged looks then I left the kitchen to go back upstairs and get ready.

Elena and I were at our lockers with Bonnie when we saw Caroline being bubbly and talking about the car wash.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." I commented.

"She's in denial." Bonnie said.

"Hey." Stefan greeted.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie left and I remained with Elena and Stefan.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." He apologized.

"No worries. I'll live." Elena said.

"I was dealing with Damon."

"And did you deal with Damon?" I asked.

"Yes. Yeah." He replied.

"For four days?" Elena asked.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please."

"Sure. When?"

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock?"

"Ok"

"Thanks."

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." Caroline asked.

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan replied.

"When is he coming back?"

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Stefan said then left. I know this was a good thing but for some reason I couldn't help but feel sad. I looked up to see Caroline sad as well.

"This is a good thing, Caroline." Elena told her.

"I know that." She replied and walked away.

"Erika are you ok?" Elena asked.

I looked up at her and put on a smile. "Yeah I am perfectly fine." I slammed my locker shut and walked away.

After school Xavier came over to the house since it was his day off. Elena went to the Grill to meet up with Stefan. We made sandwiches then sat in the living room to do homework.

"So can I tell you something?" I asked him.

"Yes I do look fabulous today." He replied.

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Oh..well it wouldn't kill you to compliment me once in a while."

I rolled my eyes. "I was going to say that Elena caught Jeremy and Vicky together this morning."

"Together together?!"

"Yup. She was in the bathroom and came out in her pajamas."

"Oh eww she spent the night?"

"Yup. So gross. Jeremy can do so much better."

"Well Vicki is easy."

"Still so nasty. I would have never in a thousand years hook them up."

"So tell him he can't be with her."

"I can't. Look Elena and I are already hard on him with the drugs and I'm trying to cut him some slack. If I forbid him to be with Vicki, he'll never forgive me."

"How is he?"

"He's meh. I would say dating someone would get him off the drugs but Vicki is only going to push him to keep doing it."

"Jeremy is a smart kid. He'll come to his senses and dump her."

"I hope so."

"You Gilbert siblings and your issues."

"Excuse me?"

"Well there is Jeremy and his druggy girlfriend. Then there is Elena with trust issues with Stefan, and then you and Damon who I so hope will happen soon."

"Their relationships are none of your business. And Damon and I are not going to happen."

"Why won't you two be together? I mean he is gorgeous and you're gorgeous and your relationship would be so epic."

"Xavier…"

"And you'll have an October wedding and have a house by the lake and have the most gorgeous children in the world."

I couldn't help but laugh at Xavier's hopes. "You have really high hopes for this to happen, don't you?"

"I have been dreaming about this. I was going to pair you with Tyler Lockwood but when Damon came into town, oh honey, I knew he was the one."

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you but Damon has left town. Stefan says he is not coming back."

"Oh…are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be ok? It's not like I was with the guy."

We sat in silence for a while until Xavier started to speak again. "We could find out where he is and…"

"I'm stopping you right there. Say another word about it and I'll kick you out of my house."

"Fine." He mumbled and then continued to work on homework. When Elena came home she looked pissed and stomped her way up the stairs.

"Xavier that might be your cue to leave." I told him.

"Say no more. I'll see you tomorrow." He said then kissed my cheek and left.

I went upstairs to Elena writing in her diary. I sat on her bed next to her. "So how was the talk with Stefan?"

"What talk? He was an hour late and tried to make up an excuse."

"I'm sure he has a good reason Elena."

"A good reason? He is so secretive what reason could he have?"

"I don't know but you have to trust him."

"Why are you defending him? Lately it seems like you're his best friend."

"Maybe I'm his friend Elena. Look I think he is a good guy."

"I think so too but I can't deal with the secrets."

"Alright Elena. It's your relationship. There is nothing more I can say." I left her room and went to mine. It was so hard to be a good sister when I'm trying to keep this secret. If it was any other guy I would tell her to dump the guy and all that jazz but this was Stefan and I know why he is keeping secrets. It was for her own protection. I needed a plan. I went into Jeremy's room to see him and Vicki making out.

"Oh ewww!" I shouted.

"Erika, get out of here!" Jeremy yelled back.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Elena. She's bum about Stefan and I need to figure out how to get the two of them together."

"Just call him and tell him to come over."

"That is so simple yet so smart. Thanks Jeremy!"

I left his room and closed the door behind me. I shivered at the idea of Vicki and Jeremy together. I called Stefan and told him to come over. When he did I led him to the kitchen and he started cooking for Elena so now it was my cue to go up and get her.

"Hey you ok?" I asked her.

"No, I'm miserable." She replied.

"Well, you should go get something to eat." She looked at me funny but got up and went downstairs. My job is done. I went to my room and showered and changed into pajamas and sat in bed and watched Netflix until I fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning I picked out a swim suit to wear to Caroline's car wash event. I normally wouldn't go for this kind of stuff but after the night at the founder's party I just didn't want to get on her bad side. I felt bad. I grabbed a green bikini and then black short shorts to wear.

I went to Elena's room and she was not wearing a bikini. "You're going to get scolded I hope you know that."

"Maybe she won't notice."

I laughed. "Yeah keep dreaming Elena."

We took our car to the carwash and we went to the table to get our orders.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Caroline explained.

"No we are not." I said.

"I'm surprised you are being reasonable Erika."

"What can I say it is for Charity."

"Well…great. You can go help Matt and Bonnie with cars."

"Sure thing."

I went over to them and we started washing cars. I could see Matt staring at Elena and Stefan so I threw a sponge at him. "Knock it off Matt. None of that tortured pinning stuff."

"I'm just observing." He replied innocently.

"Mm-hmm."

We continued washing and finishing up the car when we heard Tiki scream. Matt and I looked over to see the hose was spraying her and we started laughing. Matt ran over to turn the hose off,

"Wet and wild, Tik." Matt laughed.

We went and washed a few more cars before we ran out of towels. I went over to the front table to see Elena taking care of the money.

"Hey have you seen Caroline? We need more towels."

"She left to get some about five minutes ago. She went inside the school." Elena told me.

"I'll go find her and see if she needs help."

I went in the building to see Caroline walking around the corner. "Hey Caroline wait up!" I shouted and ran after her. She left the school building and was running on the street. What the hell. I ran after her but kept my distance. She finally slowed down when she got to the Salvatore house. Oh hell no. I grabbed her arm and made her look at me. "Caroline what are you doing?"

"Damon. He's calling me." She replied in a trance like voice.

"Damon left town Caroline. He's not here." She ignored me and tried opening the doors. "This is breaking and entering. We should really leave." She finally found a door that opened and went in. This is so far from my better judgment but I followed her in the house and down to the basement.

"Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me." Damon moaned.

"Damon? Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline asked as we both stood in front of the door.

Damon stood up weakly and held on to the bars for support. "Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly." He looked at me. "Hey Erika. Nice bikini." I looked down and blushed. "Let me out of here. Please."

"You bit me." Caroline said.

"You liked it. Remember?" Damon said.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?"

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do."

"What am I about to do?"

"You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door."

"Caroline don't!" I shouted. She pushed me away and opened the door.

"No! No!" Zach came and struggled to shut the door. I jumped up and tried to help him. "Get out of here. Run! Run!"

"No! I'm not gonna leave you!" I shouted and continued to help shut the door. Caroline ran away. Well at least she would be safe. Zach and I were not strong enough and Damon was able to push the door open and us against the wall. Damon went over to Zach and snapped his neck. I screamed and quickly shuffled to my feet and started running up the stairs. Damon chased after me. He was able to grab my foot on the stairs but I kicked him in the face and he grunted. I got back on my feet and kept running. Damon also got back to his feet and was catching up to me.

I tripped on the rug and face planted on the ground. "Owww!" I rolled on my back and felt my lip since I bit it hard when I fell and I could feel the blood dripping down my chin. Damon jumped on me and kept me pinned on the ground. I started screaming, crying and struggling.

"Erika. Erika, stop struggling." Damon said.

"No! You're going to hurt me! You killed Zack!" I shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're not?"

"Nope, you hurt yourself though. We should take care of that." He used one free hand and ripped my necklace off and tossed it to the side.

"Hey! Why would you…"

"Stop talking." He compelled. I shut my mouth. He stood up and helped me up. "Stay still." I did as I was told again. I didn't want to. I wanted to fight him but I couldn't. I could see why Stefan gave Elena and me the necklace with vervain. He stared at me and then leaned in and started to lick the blood off my lips and then he gently kissed me. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't turned on by this and that I felt a spark when he kissed me but under the circumstances he did kill zach and he is evil. He parted away from me and then held my face in his hands. "I want you to go upstairs to my room and just stay there. You don't leave until I say so."

I nodded and walked up the stairs. I have never been in Damon's room but somehow my body knew where to go. I turned in the opposite direction of Stefan's room and opened a door I wasn't familiar with. I went in and was surprised how normal his room looked. It was big, spacious, and pretty organized. Why the hell was I admiring his room? I'm a freaking hostage. I felt my pockets for my phone but then I remembered that I left it at home so it wouldn't get wet. Damn it Erika. No…Damn it Caroline. She created the stupid event and then she got her stupid ass compelled to come over here and ugh!

I walked past a mirror and saw how bad my lip was. Damon got most of the blood but I really should take care of the cut and there was blood on my chin and down my neck. I also remembered that I was standing in a bikini. If I was going to be stuck here might as well clean myself up so I wasn't trashy looking. I would just rummage through his bathroom to find a first aid kit or something but seeing that Damon was a sick twisted guy I didn't want to risk finding something that I would regret.

"Damon!" I shouted. I got no answer. "Damon I know you're still here!" After a few minutes he weakly came to his room.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Don't get snippy with me." Yeah I am going to fight with him. Probably not the best approach but meh yolo swag right.

"Oh I'm sorry. It wasn't like I was in a cell for four days being drained of my liveliness."

"Is that my fault? You got yourself in that situation all on your own."

He glared at me. "Erika, I am hungry. Do not make me have to kill you." I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to get eaten. "Now tell me why you made me come all the way up here."

"I have a cut on my lip. I need to take care of it."

"There is a first aid kit in the cabinet on the left. Anything else?"

"How long are you going to keep me here?"

"As long as I want."

"Stefan won't like that."

"Well Stefan has my ring and you're going to be my leverage. He can deal with it."

"But Damon I'm in a bikini and I feel gross!"

"So shower and stay naked?"

"No! Are you out of your damn mind?!"

"Don't push me." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt and boxers and threw it at me. "Here. Knock yourself out."

I dropped the boxers on the ground. "Dude! I can't just put on your boxers!"

"Why not?"

"Umm that is like a boyfriend/girlfriend shit. Someone sees me in this they're going to think I had sex with you or something."

He smirked. "Is that such a bad thought?"

"Umm…yes!"

"Well you can either wear them or no pants at all. Stay in your wet clothes for all I care." He looked out the window and saw that the sun was down. "If you'll excuse me I have to get dinner."

He left the room before I could even say anything. I could feel my shorts sticking against me and I grumbled to myself as I picked up Damon's boxers off the floor. I went into his bathroom, shut the door then locked it. I showered quickly and scrubbed all the blood off. I then grabbed a random towel and dried myself off and put on Damon's clothes. I went to the cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit and took care of my lip. I looked in the mirror and stared at my hair. I sighed and braided it since I didn't exactly have a brush or anything of the sorts.

I went out to his room again and lay down on his bed. I have to admit it was comfy. I heard a door open and slam shut. "Damon?" I shouted.

In a matter of seconds Stefan was in Damon's room with me. "Erika what are you doing here? Why are you wearing Damon's clothes?"

"He got out…" I mumbled.

"What?! How did that happen?!"

"Umm…well I went to find Caroline to get towels and she ran off so I followed her here and she may have opened the door for him. Zach and I really tried to lock it back up but Damon was stronger than us."

"Where's Zach?"

"He's dead Stefan. Damon snapped his neck."

Stefan looked pissed. He then looked at my lip. "Did he hurt you?!"

"No he didn't. I tripped on the rug when I was running away from him. He got me when I was down and ripped my necklace off. He compelled me to stay in his room until he tells me I can leave. I was in my clothes from the car wash so I asked him to give me clothes even though this isn't exactly what I would agree to wear but it's better than wet clothes." I looked up at Stefan. "I am so sorry."

"This isn't your fault. You tried to fight back and I'm sorry it ended this way." He left the room without another word.

I felt so bad. There wasn't much I could really do. I jumped back on Damon's bed and just stared out the window. So many things were running through my head.

Yes I do admit that I have feelings for Damon. It was weird how I barely knew him but they were there and when he kissed me I did feel something. I felt alive.

On the other hand he was dangerous. He hurt Caroline and he killed Zach. He killed other people and I'm pretty sure he was going to kill more tonight and that scared me. If he was like Stefan then things would be different but he's not. He's Damon and I had to stay away from him and when I couldn't stay away I had to stay strong and not fall for him any harder. It's just a stupid crush.

I kept sitting lost in thought when Stefan came in with a bowl of pasta and a glass of water. "I figured you would be hungry." He said while setting them on the nightstand.

"Thanks." I gave a small smile.

"I'm going to find him Erika."

"You are?" He nodded. "I'm still compelled to stay here, what should I do? I'm sure Jenna will be worried."

"If I find Damon, you'll be home tonight."

"Ok Stefan. I trust you."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." I nodded and he left the room. I grabbed the food and ate quietly. I hope he'll find him.

**~Sorry if this chapter was short guys. I tried to take the story with a different approach. I thought it was pretty funny but then again I am easily amused ha ha. Please review and tell me what you think ~**


	7. Lost Girls

**~I do not own the Vampire Diaries only the made up characters.~**

I was sitting in Damon's bed reading one of his books. I had nothing else to do. Damon didn't have any electronics in his room what so ever. Stefan came into the room and sat next to me after he dropped my backpack on the bed and boy did he look like a mess.

"I'm guessing you didn't find Damon?" I asked.

"I didn't even try looking for him. I was too busy dealing with Elena." He replied.

"What happened with Elena?"

"She knows."

I stared at him wide-eyed. "What?! How does she know?"

"She must have guessed it. I tried talking to her but she wouldn't hear to it."

"Oh god. What if she starts asking me questions about it? I don't want her to know that I knew and didn't tell her."

"Just play dumb. If she talks to you about it, act surprised and terrified for your life like you should have been."

I couldn't resist snorting. "Ha like I should have been."

"Erika this isn't a joke."

"I know. I'm inappropriate sometimes. So if you didn't find Damon does that mean I am stuck here?"

He sadly nodded. "I grabbed your phone and backpack so you can keep yourself busy and think of an excuse to give for your absence."

"You didn't happen to grab a set a clothes while you were at it?"

"I didn't feel comfortable going through your drawers. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Well at least I don't have to worry about Elena dating a pervert."

"If we're still together…"

"Oh don't be negative."

"You think she'll stay with me knowing what I am?"

"I know what you are and I stayed being your friend."

"Well…you're different."

"I'm perfect."

Stefan rolled his eyes when his phone rang. "I have to take this. I'll come check on you later."

I left Erika alone in Damon's room while I walked far away enough to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I greeted unaware who the person was that was calling.

"I want my ring." The voice demanded. Damon.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?"

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?"

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy."

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?"

"I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him."

" ... Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?"

"I'll get it back, but I need time."

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's. You know what? Better yet, I'll just take it out on Erika. She is pretty much a sitting duck in my room."

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen."

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart."

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?"

"Just get it."

He hung up. I sighed what the hell was I going to do?

It has been a few hours since Stefan brought me my stuff. I texted Aunt Jenna that I was with Xavier working on a project and I would be spending the night at his place. She didn't question it which was a good thing. I then spent that hour doing pre-calculus homework. Why I took the class was beyond me but since I was bored out of my wits and there wasn't anything to distract me, I got most of it done.

I heard the sound of wind passing which was weird. When I looked to my left Damon was sitting on the bed staring at me. I let out a small shriek and almost fell out of bed but luckily Damon grabbed my arm to pull me back up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's my room." He replied simply.

"Right…Stupid question."

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to come up here and stay here."

"Well seeing as I was probably going to be stuck hostage for a while, Stefan kindly brought me my homework to keep me busy. No need for me to fall behind in school."

"I see and what homework is this?"

"Pre-calculus."

"Ewww…you should put that away and go to bed."

"Or…you can let me leave and I can sleep in my own bed."

"Nah, you can stay and sleep in my bed.

"Damon…what do you want from me?"

"You're cooperation would be appreciated."

"You don't deserve it."

"I don't have to deserve it. I just want it and if you don't give it, I can make you."

I felt my neck and forgot I didn't have my necklace. "That is not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"Can't you compel me to sleep in another room?"

"Nope. I want you here with me."

"But…"

"Nope."

"You're an ass did you know that?"

"So I have heard."

I sighed. I was getting tired and I didn't want to waste my time arguing with him and I didn't want to get compelled either. I got up and put my books back in my backpack then stood by the bathroom. "Do you happen to have a spare toothbrush?"

"Really? You have been asking me for stuff quite a lot today."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't have time to properly pack before being held against my will. I'll remember it for next time."

"You act like it will happen again."

"Damon you act like you wouldn't do it again."

"Touche." He got up quickly and rummaged through the drawer until he found a toothbrush and handed to me.

"Thank you." I said and started to brush my teeth when he went back to his bed. Once I finished I came back to the bed to see him on his back while shirtless. I couldn't help but stare. He had a hot body.

Damon glanced up to see me staring and he smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Actually I am uncomfortable. Do you have to be shirtless?"

"I always sleep shirtless."

"Well…can't you put one on since I'll be in bed with you?"

"I don't mind. If you decide you have the urge to feel me up please feel free to do so."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not getting in bed with you. I don't trust you."

"Erika, get in bed."

"No don't try to compel me."

"I wasn't trying to. Just get in bed. I am tired and in no mood to deal with your stubbornness." He said then pats the space next to him.

"Give me my necklace back then."

"Excuse me?"

"Give me my necklace back so I know you won't try anything."

He rolled his eyes and opened his night stand drawer to grab the necklace. He then tossed it to me. "You are stubborn."

"Well I have to be. I'm in a house with vampires, one of which is a psychopath. I have to defend myself somehow." I said while putting the necklace back on.

"Running your mouth isn't a good approach."

I got in bed and under the covers. "Well I haven't gotten killed yet."

He smiled at me and stared. I stared back for a few seconds before I turned on my side and had my back facing him. "No good night kiss Erika?"

"Nope not even a lullaby."

"You look hot in my clothes."

"Shut it, Damon."

"Good night to you too."

He didn't bother me anymore and I was able to fall asleep. God was his bed comfy.

It must have been a good three hours of sleep before I was startled awake by a sobbing sound. I turned my head left to see Erika was now facing me in her sleep. I studied her closely and could see the tears forming out of her sleeping eyes. Why was she crying again? Ever since I was invited in I always snuck into her room at night and she always sobbed in her sleep except the one night I put that dream in her head but other than that she was always sobbing in her sleep.

I couldn't help but feel pained by this. She insisted on having her necklace back so I can't compel away what was bothering her. I sighed and wiped away her tears gently off her face. "Come on Erika stop crying." I whispered. She didn't budge. She kept sobbing. This so goes far from my better judgment but I gently picked her up and moved her closer to me. She didn't wake up but instead she snuggled herself against my neck and put a hand where my heart would be. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and held her close while my head rested gently on hers. Little by little the sobbing stopped and she just slept peacefully. I smiled a little on what a simple thing as cuddling could do. I enjoyed the cuddling. It felt really nice and right. It felt right to have her in my arms like she belonged there. With my free hand I pulled the comforter more on her shoulders so she would stay nice and warm and then I went back to sleep. I hate to admit this but this was the best sleep I have ever had in years.

It was early in the morning when I woke up. I stretched and realized where I was. I had forgotten that I was forced to sleep in Damon's room. I even noticed that I was on Damon's side of the bed and not the side I had fallen asleep in. I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to try to make myself look somewhat decent. I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair out of its messy braid. There was no way that I could fix my hair properly without a brush so I ran my fingers through my hair and then put it back in a bun.

I came back to the room to see contents on the bed that wasn't there before. There was a tray with coffee and pancakes with a single red rose and a note as well as a small duffle bag next to it which I recognized as my bag from my room. I read the note out loud. "Dear Erika, I didn't want my house guest to starve so I got up early to make you breakfast. I also may have gotten up extra early to stop by your house to grab you clothes and a few other things that I thought you may have needed. Yes I did go through your drawers, hope you don't mind. If you don't like the number I picked out please continue to enjoy my clothes. You look hot in them. Love, Damon."

I scoffed in disbelief. Reading this note I can tell he had a smirk on his face. Sometimes I wanted to smack it right off his face but I guess I should appreciate the gesture but then again I didn't have to though since I was in this predicament in the first place because of him.

I took a sip of the coffee and it actually tasted really good. I took a few more sips before I set it down to look in my duffle bag. I pulled out a hair brush, a makeup bag, and a few other necessities. Well thank god he grabbed those. I then got to the little number that he picked out. I pulled out matching black bra and panties. I'm pretty sure he was signaling for something. Joke's on him. I'm a virgin and I sure as hell am not going to give that up. I then pulled out the blue short shorts he grabbed and the very revealing wine colored thin strapped top. Yup leave it to the perverted vampire to pick this out.

I was going to shower but the food smelled really good so I sat down on the bed and dug right into it. I'm actually impressed that the Salvatore brothers could actually cook really good food but then again anyone can cook better than Elena and I. Once I finished eating I grabbed the duffle bag and went to the bathroom. I quickly showered and then put on the clothes Damon brought. I really didn't feel comfortable with the top he picked out so I went to his closet and pulled one of his button-up shirts of the hanger. I put it on and buttoned it all except the top to buttons and then rolled up the sleeves. I went back into the bathroom and brushed my hair out and styled it properly so it looked perfect being loose. I did the other essential things then did my makeup.

I went back to his bed. I gently picked up the rose and placed it on the pillow I was sleeping originally on and then I picked up the tray and made my way downstairs. I had no idea where the kitchen was so I walked aimlessly around until I bumped into a solid form.

"Well good morning sunshine." Damon greeted with a smile.

"Morning." I greeted simply.

"Borrowing another shirt from me I see."

"Well I didn't fully like the wardrobe you chose for me."

"I thought you would look hot in it."

"What is it with you and my appearance?"

"I'm sorry I think you're attractive?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you say that to a lot of people."

"I do but I don't always admit when I say it to other people."

I started to blush a little. He actually finds me attractive? No Erika stop falling for him. "Umm…thanks? And thank you for breakfast. I didn't realize vampires could cook so well."

"We still eat you know."

"I thought it was only blood and you fake eating real food."

"No we enjoy real food but it doesn't keep us alive."

"I see. Where is your kitchen so I can take care of this?"

"I'll take it, after all you are a guest."

I snorted. "More like a hostage."

"Now no need to get technical."

"Just show me where your damn kitchen is."

"Fiesty. I like it." He said then ushered me in the direction of the kitchen. It was very simple compared to how extravagant the rest of the house was. I placed everything in the sink and quickly washed them clean. As I dried my hands I heard my phone ringing. It was Stefan so I answered it.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Erika, are you alright?"

"I am alright for now. Damon hasn't tried anything funny yet."

"Well stay alert. You never know with him."

"Yeah I know. So where are you? I didn't see you last night or this morning."

"I'm sorry. I was outside your house all night making sure Damon didn't try to come get Elena."

"Ouch I feel the love. Don't mind me it's not like I'm a hostage or anything like that."

"Erika…"

"No I get it Stefan. Now that Elena knows what you are, better make sure she doesn't squeal or anything like that."

"She wants to meet me this morning at the Grill so we could talk. I promise I will work on getting you back home but I have to take care of your sister first."

"So I'm supposed to sit here and play house with Damon because he can't go outside. Sounds like a fun day to me." I said sarcastically.

He sighed. Probably figured out that he wasn't going to win with me. "Just call me if you need anything." He then hung up.

I put my phone away and started to walk towards the parlor when Damon blocked me.

"Who were you on the phone with?" He asked.

"You don't need to know." I replied.

He glared at me. "Was it my brother?"

"Possibly."

"Well where is he? Is he going to get my ring?"

"He has other things to do besides get your ring. I have other things to do too so feel free to let me go home so I can get to them."

"I don't think so."

"Oh come on Damon. Why am I here?"

"I'm bored and I need entertainment."

"So go play outside…oh wait." I gave him a teasing smile.

He kept his glare until he smirked. "We could play house."

"No thank you."

"You are no fun." He pouted.

I rolled my eyes before I passed him and went into the parlor. I was going to sit on the couch when I saw Vicki laying there.

"Vicki?!" I screamed. "What the hell is she doing here?!"

Damon came in casually and looked over at Vicki to see her bleeding more on the couch. "Aw, don't get blood on the couch!"

"Are you serious?! She's injured and you're worried about her bleeding on the couch?!"

Damon ignored me and looked at her wound. "I got you good, didn't I."

I almost gaged when I saw her wound. "Damon that is really gross."

"Will you quite whinning? Geez neither one of you are going to be fun today."

"Maybe because I am not having fun and she's bleeding to death."

"Well I guess I should try to take care of one problem."

"You're going to let me leave?"

"Nope but I'm going to regret what I am going to do" I watched as Damon bite into his wrist and forced it into her mouth. She struggled but she gave in and drank his blood. I had to turn away so I wouldn't have to watch.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm healing her. When you drink vampire blood it heals any injury you have."

"How do you turn then?"

"If you die with the blood in your system you go into transition and all that junk."

"Well alright then."

When Vicki was well enough to stand, Damon sent her up to stairs to shower. She really needed one.

"So now that that problem is taken care of, can I go home?"

"You want to know something funny?"

"What?"

"You could have gone home last night. "

I glared at him. "What do you mean I could have gone home?"

"When you asked for your necklace back, it may have destroyed the compulsion."

"You have to be kidding me…" I tried to head to the door but Damon blocked my way.

"Don't go please." He put his best puppy dog eyes.

"You may look cute with your begging eyes but I have to go."

He gave his best smile. "You think I am cute?"

I blushed a little. "Not at all. Damon I have to go home. If you're going to spend the day with Vicki here I want to leave. I don't like her at all."

"You too good to be around us?"

"Exactly. I mean you're alright but she's a druggy. I'm out." He still didn't budge. "What if I promise to come over later?"

"Will you sleep over?"

"Nope but I'll come over and give you attention that you oh so crave for."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. You better come back or I will show up at your house and eat you."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Oh the big bad vampire is threatening me. Whatever shall I do?" I left him to go to his room to grab all my stuff and then I left his house. When I walked out to his drive way I just remembered that I didn't drive here. I sighed in frustration. I let myself back into his house.

"Oh Erika how I missed you so." Damon said sarcastically.

"Shut up Damon. I forgot I didn't drive here."

"Yeah that's it. Admit it that you have feelings for me."

"I'll admit I have feelings for you when you admit you have feelings for me."

Damon stood there in shock and I was shocked by this. We both then glared at each other to see who will break down first until Vicki came down and interrupted us.

"Oh, man. That shower was great. What did you give me?" Vicki asked.

"Some blood. You loved it." Damon replied then smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?" She eyed me trying to figure out how I fit into this equation as well.

"Well Erika was here just waiting patiently for me to come home." He grinned and I punched him as hard as I could but he ignored it. "We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all your friends and brought you here, gave you some blood. You loved it. And now all three of us are gonna party till the sun goes down." Damon compelled the story to her.

She stared and listened carefully and didn't seem hurt or scared by the information. "Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good."

"Only if I can." Vicki nodded and handed her wrist to him. He bite into his wrist and handed it to her and then started biting into her wrist. I was so weird watching them drink from each other. I faced away from them trying to contain my breakfast.

"Erika feel free to have a drink with us." Damon offered.

"I'm alright." I said a little sickly.

Damon finished with Vicki and was by my side gently rubbing my back. "You squeamish with blood?"

"No, actually I'm squeamish watching you just willingly share blood with her. She's an addict who probably has STD's" I replied.

"You jealous that I'm giving her attention and not you?"

I slapped his hand away from my back. "Far from it."

"Well we are going to party. You can either join or just sit on the couch and pout. I'd tell you to go home but you wouldn't dare have anyone know where you have been."

I glared at him and sat on the couch. I pulled out my homework and ignored Damon and Vicki who pulled out all the alcohol and put on loud music. This math homework is much more attractive than Vicki Donavan in her panties and tank top parading like the slut that she is. They danced and drank until I finished my math homework. When I got to history that is when a conversation started.

"I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but i thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and i like that." Vicki ranted while she rolled around on the floor. I shivered and sent a glare in her direction. How dare she talk about my brother. Sure he was an upgrade from Tyler but she was a downgrade for him. Yes call me judgey.

"Jeremy, huh? Elena and Erika's brother?" Damon asked. Sure ignore the fact I am still in the room.

"Yeah. yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together and Erika was the awkward third wheel in their relationship like she always is." I sent her another glare which Damon saw and smirked. "so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and- Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot."

"I know." Damon grinned and look at me. When I returned the look he winked at me and I rolled my eyes and kept working on my history homework.

"Don't you wanna be in love?"

"I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated."

"Except when it isn't. Erika wouldn't know because she is too uptight."

I slammed my book shut. "You wanna go Donavan?" I shouted over the music.

"What are you going to do? You are so uptight. We're here having fun and you are sitting like a lame ass with a history book."

I got up and made my way over when Damon stopped me mid-way. "No more talking. Let's dance!" He ordered and grabbed my hand and twirled me. I tried fighting with him but he held me close to his body and forced me to dance with him. After a while I loosened up and started giggling with glee as I jumped on the couch and started dancing alone. Vicki danced in her own little section as Damon jumped on the balcony and was swaying his hips. He looked really hot with his shirt unbuttoned and his cocky face on.

He eventually jumped down and ran to Vicki while they danced their way upstairs. I was actually a little jealous so I jumped off the couch and watched as they disappeared. I pouted to myself and grabbed one of the alcohol bottles and ran up the stairs to catch up to them. I went to Damon's room but they weren't there. I walked back out to the hallway to figure out where they went. I started to hear things breaking so I ran to the direction of the sound. When I got to where they were, I realized they were in Stefan's room destroying everything in sight.

"What are you guys doing?!" I screamed.

"Having fun, something you wouldn't understand." Vicki replied as she went to threw a lamp.

"Stop it! This is really bad!"

"Oh relax."

I went ran to Damon who was dazed on a photo. I didn't see the photo but I grabbed a hold of his shoulders and shook him. "Damon? Damon!" He looked at me finally but he was still dazed. I cupped his face and made him look at me. "Earth to Damon!"

"Yea?" He said in a gentle voice.

"Stop destroying Stefan's stuff! Tell Vick to stop!"

He furrowed his brows before he shook his head a little and then smirked at me. "Oh ease up Erika. Smash a candle or two. You'll release whatever pole you have up your butt."

I groaned in frustration and ran out of Stefan's room and downstairs. I went to find a broom or a dust pan. Anything to clean up the mess they left in his room. I searched for a good 20 minutes until I found what I was looking for then ran back up to Stefan's room.

"Alright Parties over!" I shouted as I barged into the room. I looked to see Damon standing over Vicki's limp body on the ground. "Please…please tell me she passed out from the alcohol."

"Sure let's go with that." Damon said nonchalantly.

"Damon what did you do?"

"I may have killed her." I stared at him wide-eyed. "Oh but don't worry she'll wake up pretty soon."

"She's a vampire?!"

"She'll be in transition."

I dropped the stuff I brought up. I stared at her body in shock. "Oh…god this can't be good."

"Quit your worrying."

"Damon so help me if you make any more comments about me having to chill I will…"

I was cut up to Vicki waking up. She groaned then stood up. "What happened? We were dancing, and then…"

"Then I killed you." Damon finished her sentence.

"What?"

"You're dead."

"I'm dead?"

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it."

"Let's not make a big deal out of it? Damon are you…" He cut me off by grabbing me around with waist with one hand and using his other hand to cover my mouth. I mumbled every name in the book but he ignored it all.

"Before I was rudely interrupted, You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process."

"You're wasted."

"You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky."

"Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home."

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful."

Vicki walked forward to go past us but ended up bumping into me. I mumbled again in Damon's hand and glared at her. "Come on, move." She whined.

"See? you're already starting to fall apart."

"And I'm going home now."

"Ok, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house." I fought in protest but Damon kept a grip on me.

"Yeah, whatever." Vicki said as she left Stefan's room.

"Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me." Damon shouted and didn't let me go until Vicki was out the front door and far away.

"What the hell is your problem?! First you kill her and then you send her to my house?! What if she hurts Jeremy or Elena?" I raged.

"Oh quit your raging. She can't hurt them she is only in transition."

"You said she has to feed in order to complete transition. What if she feeds on them."

"It won't happen."

"What if it does?"

"It won't"

"Damon I am so sick of your chillness and arguing with you. I'm leaving."

"You don't have a car."

"I'll run. I'll have Stefan bring my stuff later." I pushed my way past Damon and ran down the stairs. I didn't have to fight with Damon as I ran out the front door and jogged my way home. A couple of times I had to walk so I could catch my breath then started running home. When I finally got home I unlocked the door and ran in out of breath. I could hear Jeremy hanging up the phone in the living room.

"Hey Jeremy. What's going on?" I asked trying to hide how tired I was.

"I called Matt to come over and get Vicki. She must be high or something." He replied.

I walked into the kitchen to see her on the floor snacking on a few things. "Vicki are you alright?" I asked gently.

"You should know. I was with…"

I shushed her and kneeled by her. "Vicki, please don't tell anyone I was with you today." I whispered.

"Whatever...just go away."

I sighed and went to sit with Jeremy on the kitchen counter quietly as we waited for Matt. When the doorbell rang Jeremy went to open the door and Matt came walking quickly to Vicki's side.

"Hey, Vic. How you doin'?" He asked her gently.

"Not good, Mattie. I hurt." Vicki whined.

"Ok, where's it hurt?"

"My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum-there's something in my gums, and it hurts."

"Ok, well-"

"No. Just leave me alone."

I know I don't really like Vicki but I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I also felt guilty. I knew what was going on but I couldn't say a word.

"Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home." Matt told her.

"Just turn it off!" She screamed.

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked in concern.

"The talking, the chatter, just turn it off." She begged as she stood up and went into the living toom and stared at the tv.

"...horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery." The newscaster reported.

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy explained. My heart dropped. Jeremy was there? Thank god he left before Damon showed up.

"What happened, Vic?" Matt asked.

"..homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information..." The newscaster continued.

"I'm calling the cops." Matt said.

"No. Don't." Vicki begged.

"What happened after I left last night, Vick?" Jeremy asked. Vicki must have gotten frustrated and pushed Jeremy with force against the couch.

"Jer, are you ok ?" I asked when I ran to his side to help him up.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He assured.

"Damn, Vick." Matt yelled at her when Stefan and Elena walked into the house.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"She's really messed up." Matt emplained.

"Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus." Stefan said and grabbed Vicki's chin and looked into her eyes. "You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on."

Jeremy and Matt took her upstairs. Stefan was talking quietly to Elena so I went to the kitchen to make some coffee and keep myself busy. So much was happening and I had to keep quite. Elena already just found out about vampires. I wasn't going to let her know that I knew so I'll wait for her to tell me, if she tells me.

When the coffee finished I started to grab mugs when I heard the guys telling after Vicki. I ran out of the kitchen and followed everyone outside. Vicki was out of sight and Matt jumped in his car to look for her. Stefan ran off. So it was Elena, Jeremy, and I left.

We went back in the house to clean up the mess in the kitchen. I served all three of us coffee. We drank in silence then I helped Elena clean up Vicki's mess in the kitchen. Jeremy couldn't handle the silence that was happening for a while. "Maybe we should check in with Matt."

"He'll call when he finds her." Elena told him.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"We wait. We're supposed to wait."

"I don't know what's wrong with her."

I went over and hugged Jeremy tightly then when I let go I cupped his cheeks. "She'll be fine. It';; all be fine." I gave him a small smile to assure him, even if I didn't believe what I was saying.

The doorbell rang so Elena and Jeremy left the kitchen to answer it. I stayed around the corner to listen in. I could tell that Elena tried to slam the door at whoever was there but I never heard the door shut. Instead I heard her tell Jeremy to go upstairs. I went over to the door and saw Jeremy out of the room.

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up." When I stood behind Elena, Damon looked at me and smiled. "Or did your dear sister Erika finally tell you."

Elena looked at me wide-eyed with her jaw dropped. I stared at Damon in shock. Did he really just throw me under the bus? I couldn't look at Elena so I tried to push Damon out. "Just stay away from us Damon."

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited." He smiled and pushed us aside as he let himself in. Elena still stared at me while I shut the door. "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you guys right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?"

I snapped my fingers in front of Elena's face and she snapped out of it. We both faced Damon and crossed my arms and then I replied to Damon. "He's out looking for Vicki."

He studied our faces as we both glared at him. "Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena asked.

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?"

"I got enough."

"Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. "Oh, tip for later, be careful who you guys invite in the house." Damon nodded at Elena and then winked at me. He left out house and we stood staring at eachother.

Elena was pissed. "Erika why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? I have no idea what you are talking about…" I didn't look at her and walked back the kitchen.

"You know what! When did you find out?"

I sighed. "I found out the day before the founders party."

"You knew that long and didn't say anything?!" She screeched.

"I was protecting you Elena."

"Protecting me?! That isn't…how could you keep that from me."

"Elena how could I just tell you that? Oh hey Elena just an FYI your boyfriend is a vampire and so is his brother."

"You should have told me."

"Elena…"

"No don't talk to me. I thought we told each other everything." She teared up and left the kitchen. I was going to go after her but I thought it would be best to give her space. I picked up all the food and dumped what I figured couldn't be eaten again. I washed all the dishes. I then got out the mop and windex and cleaned the entire kitchen. I need to keep my mind off of things. I then went up to my room to shower and change my clothes. When I finished I decided to go by the Salvatore house to get my stuff. I went out the front door to see Elena sitting on the porch. She looked up at me then looked away. I sighed and got in the car and left.

When I got to the boarding house I let myself in and went to the parlor and picked my stuff up. I wasn't aware that Damon was in the room until he spoke. "Wow so you did come back like you promised."

I glared at him while he smiled at me. "Don't talk to me."

"Oh what did I do now?"

"How could you tell her that? I didn't want her to know that I knew about vampires and you threw me under the bus."

"Oh that's not the worst thing that I have done." I walked up to him and slapped him in the face. His smile dropped to a frown. "You really need to stop that."

"I'll stop slapping you when you stop acting like a jackass. I'm over you Damon. Stay away from Elena and Jeremy and stay the hell away from me." I barked out at him and then angrily left the parlor to my car. I drove home lost in thought. How could I let myself fall for someone who just turns people? Who doesn't care about others feelings? When I got home I unlocked the front door and closed it behind me. I turned to see Elena sitting on the stairs in the dark crying. I dropped my stuff and kneeled in front of her. "Elena?" I whispered.

She sobbed quietly. "Vicki completed transition." I breathed heavily as I held her hand tight. "And I broke up with Stefan. I can't..I can't be…" I hugged her tight and didn't let her finished. She sobbed on my shoulder as I silently sobbed as well.

When we were both calmed down with the sobbing we both went upstairs to our own rooms. I changed into pajamas and then went to Elena's room. I couldn't sleep without telling her.

I was still sniffling when I got in her bed and laid down facing her. Her eyes were bloodshot which meant she was still crying. "I will tell you everything that I know." I whispered. She nodded and listened carefully and when I finished we were both sobbing again until we both fell asleep in her bed.

**~Sorry this chapter took a long time to upload. I was getting ready to go on vacation and I am currently on vacation but took the time to finish this up. What do you think of Damon and Erika's little moments. I think they sounded like an old married couple sometimes but I also don't think this was my best chapter but I want to know what you guys think so please review ~**


	8. Haunted

**~Sorry for any slow updates. Also very soon maybe along with the update of this chapter I will be posting about opinions. So please look out for those and please review I do not own the vampire diaries.~**

I woke up in the middle of the night startled. I looked to see Elena still sound asleep. I got out of her bed and quietly went to my room. I had a nightmare of Vicki coming into this house and trying to kill all of us. When I shut the bathroom door that goes to my room I looked at my bed to see Damon laying there staring at the ceiling.

"Damon what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from me?" I asked quietly.

He kept staring at the ceiling. "You hurt my feelings. You promised to come back and when you did you slapped me in the face and left."

"You have to be kidding me…"

"No I am not kidding. I have feelings too you know."

"A person with feelings wouldn't do all the things you did." I said and crossed my arms.

"I feel what I want." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm not going to apologize. If you were expecting one you can leave."

"I figured you weren't going to give me one. You're meaner than Elena."

"You got that right. I have to be when I have you hanging around. You're not a nice person Damon so why should I be nice to you? Anyway I want you to leave. I'm tired and want to go back to sleep."

He looked at me. His face very relaxed but didn't make any attempt to leave my room. "Why do you sob in your sleep?"

"Excuse me?"

"You cry in your sleep did you know that?"

"People snore in their sleep. I cry. Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious. You cried last night and every night before that."

"How would you know that I cried all the other nights? Do you constantly come into this room while I am asleep?" I quietly yelled.

"Every night since I have been invited in." He winked.

"Damon, that is so creepy and is an invasion of my privacy!"

"You're asleep you don't know the difference."

I sighed in frustration. Arguing with Damon was the most pointless thing in the world. He does whatever he wants. I pulled the covers out and got into bed. I laid my head against my pillows and breathed deeply. I looked over to see Damon staring at me. "You're not going to leave are you?"

"Nope."

I sighed. "Fine you can stay but your ass has to be out of here before I wake up in the morning."

"Will do." He said and unbuttoned his shirt while I moved around to get comfortable. When I did, I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

"Erika…" Damon whispered.

I groaned. "What…"

"You never answered my question."

"I'll answer that question when you have actual feelings. Good night Damon."

"No good night kiss?"

"You always ask me that. If you don't know the answer by now I'll slap the sense into your thick skull."

"Fine…Good night."

He didn't bother me anymore so I was able to sleep the rest of the night peacefully. It was weird because I didn't dream anymore that night. When I woke up to my alarm I looked over to see Damon did leave before I woke up. I pouted a little. Even though I told him to leave, a part of me hoped he would ignore what I said and stay in the room and argue with me before he actually left.

I got up and went to the bathroom. When I came back to the room I put on black jeans and a blue-tshirt and went to Elena's room.

"Hey you weren't here when I woke up." Elena said as she finished getting ready.

I sat on her bed. "I had a nightmare so I left to my room in case it continued."

"You're still having nightmares?" I nodded. "Is it getting worse now that you know about…"

"Surprisingly no. I keep having the dreams about the car accident. I mean slowly it's getting better. I noticed I don't cry the entire night like I used to."

"Well that's good. What was your dream last night?"

"It was about Vicki…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…It's weird. I had a nightmare about her but not the monster that turned her."

"Erika…Damon is dangerous. You have to be careful around him. Stefan told me how you're not afraid to be around him."

"Elena I can't be scared. Yes Damon terrifies me sometimes but if he knows that I am scared of him, he'll use it against me. Besides it's hard to be afraid of someone who spends the time pissing me off."

"Just be careful."

I rolled my eyes at my sister's concern. When she finished we both left her room to see Jeremy in the hall. "You're up early. Where are you going?" I asked.

"Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so.." Jeremy replied.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?"

"What? You're kidding me, right?"

"You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for." Elena told him.

"Yeah, both your lips keep movin'. I don't know why." He said then rushed past us. Elena and I looked at each other than agreed to let it go. I went to my room to grab my back pack. I also grabbed Damon's shirt so I could give it back. I went downstairs with Elena and we quickly ate breakfast then got in the car.

"Are you sure you want to come with me? You were there all day yesterday."

"Elena I am not going to leave you to go alone in a house with vampires."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Besides you need the support since you and Stefan are you know."

She gave me a small smile. "Thanks." She said simply then drove to the boarding house.

When we got there she parked the car and we both got out and walked to the door. We rang the doorbell and it was Damon who had answered. He smiled widely when he saw that I was there.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked.

"Yep." Damon replied.

"Where is he?"

"And good morning to you, little miss "I'm on a mission.""

Elena sighed heavily in frustration. I put a hand on her shoulder. "I got this Elena." I cleared my throat then yelled at him. "Where the hell is Stefan, Damon?!"

He smirked at my attempt to be tough. "He's upstairs singing "the rain in spain."

He moved aside for Elena to walk by but when I tried to follow her he blocked me. Elena turned to see what was happening and eyed me in concerned. I gave a small smile to my sister. "I'll meet you up in a minute." She hesitated then nodded and went upstairs.

"So Erika how are you this morning?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done and then ask me how I feel this morning?" I replied in a tone.

"How can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib and then not be respectful and answer my question?"

"Like I said, I don't have to be nice to you. Also if you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

"Yes, you would."

"But I'm not."

"Yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Well before you kill me, let me at least return your shirt." I opened my backpack and pulled his shirt out and handed it to him.

"Well thank you. Good to know that you'll return things that you borrow."

"I'm not a terrible person like you are."

He rolled his eyes and left the room. I went in the direction Elena went to see that she, Stefan, and Vicki were in the dining room having coffee.

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch." Stefan explained to Vicki.

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki asked.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at a time."

One day at a time is exactly my motto lately. It's how I have been trying to get back to being myself and now dealing with the supernatural world.

"Oh God! Don't start with that whole steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki."

"So you've never tasted human blood?"

"Not in a long time."

"How long?"

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior."

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." She finally finished and left the room. I swear I was on the verge of bitch slapping her with all her talking and obsession of blood.

"I'm going to, uh..I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick." Stefan said and then left the room. Leaving me and Elena alone for a few minutes before Vicki made a re-appearance.

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." She explained as she sat back down and started messing with her phone.

"Hmm, who are you calling?" Elena asked.

"Jeremy." Vicki replied.

My sister and I looked at each other in concern. No way in hell am I going to let this girl get anywhere near our little brother. "Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore." Elena told her.

Vicki rolled her eyes. "Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see."

"Even though you could hurt him?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki shouted.

"Oh really? I wouldn't dare let you get anywhere near our brother. You've been talking about blood nonstop since we got here and let us not forget your little blood sharing with Damon yesterday."

Elena wide-eyed me for my little outburst then said "What I think Erika is trying to say is that we know you think that you can control it but we can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now."

Vicki stood up and glared at us both then snapped. "Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the "you're not good enough" speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing."

I stood right in front of her and glared back. "Damn right. Since the day I met you." Elena pulled me away from Vicki and stood between us. "All we're saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki."

"Or what?" Vicki challenged then grabbed both our throats and slammed us into a wall. She started yelling at Elena. "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know." She then let Elena go and Elena dropped on the ground catching her breath. Vicki then directed her glare at me. "And you. You are a pathetic waste of space who is only trying to be exactly like your sister. You're the sloppy second of the gilberts. You act all tough and brave but your weak and would look prettier if you kept your mouth shut. I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?" She spat and then tossed me across the room then ran off somewhere in the house. I coughed for air as Elena ran towards my side.

"Erika are you ok?" She asked in concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said and rolled on my back and then sat up.

Stefan came in to see us on the floor and ran to our side. "What happened?"

"She threatened us." Elena told him.

"Well she threatened me. She only called you a perky little bitch." Elena glared at me then returned her gaze to Stefan.

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And when you throw in her other issues.." Stefan explained.

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?" I asked.

"There's no rule book."

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?" Elena asked.

"A while, But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire…it can all blur into one urge, hunger."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him."

"Or worse." I said grimly looking at Elena.

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan assured.

"We need to get going." Elena said and pulled me up to my feet.

"Elena.."

"Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take."

"Yeah and the longer I stay here I might get killed with my smart mouth."

We said good bye and went back to the house. When we got out of the car and walked into the house we saw Xavier sitting in the living room.

"Xavier what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You weren't in school today. Explain yourself." He demanded and crossed his arms.

I looked at Elena and she raised her hands up to clarify she was staying out of it. "Umm…Elena and Stefan broke up so we were having a mental health day." I explained. It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the truth.

Xavier was shocked by this. "Oh honey!" He ran over to Elena and hugged her. Elena reluctantly hugged back. "I'm so sorry. Just remember you are a catch and you can have any man you want."

Elena giggled a little. She could see why Erika loved having him around. "Thanks Xavier."

"You're welcome." He then looked back at me. "Anyways I also came over to bring our costumes."

"So what shall we be this year?" I grinned. Halloween was my favorite time of the year.

"I'm going to be a sexy French waiter and you're going to be a sexy French maid."

My jaw dropped. "What?" Elena was laughing on the couch.

"You heard me. You need to get laid."

"Xavier! My god you're like Caroline."

"I may not like the girl that much but she has a point."

"I'm not wearing it."

"Yes you are! You're going to wear every single piece including the lingerie to go with it."

I blushed like crazy and Elena was laughing even harder. "I will be back at 7 to pick you up. I already told Bonnie I would pick her and Caroline up before I come to get you. So help if you're not ready I will have all three of us barge in here and get you dressed and ready to go out." He threatened then left to go back to school since he came during lunch.

I stared at the bag on the couch next to Elena. "I don't know if I want to see it."

"I have to see this!" Elena giggled and empty the contents of the bag on the couch. "Omg…He wasn't kidding about the lingerie."

"Please just stop!" I begged and fell to the floor not sure whether to cry or laugh.

"Who is he trying to get you to impress?"

"Anyone I guess. He was trying to hook me up with Damon."

"Why?!"

"Because he thinks that Damon is my soul mate."

"That would imply that he has a soul."

I snorted. "I agree." I picked up all the stuff and then took them to my room. I sat on my bed and started writing in my diary. I wrote about all the events that had currently happened and then I caught myself writing about Damon. I wrote a few sentences on all the bad things that he has done but then wrote about all the good I have seen in him and all the good I think he has in him. I started smiling.

"Whatcha smiling about?" a voice asked.

I shrieked and fell out of bed. "Ow! Damon what the hell?!"

"You ok?"

I got up and lazily layed in bed. "Yeah I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

He handed me a red rose. I took it and smelled it. I smiled a little. "It's beautiful."

"I have a feeling you are a sucker for roses. I saw it and thought of you so I decided to stop by."

"Wow that is very unlike you." I teased.

"I have good qualities."

"Prove it." I challenged. "It's Halloween so I'm just going to go with that your costume is a nice guy with feelings." I teased more.

"Oh you think you're funny. Well what's your costume?" I looked away from him not meeting his eyes. "Why are you avoiding my gaze?"

"I'm not avoiding anything. I just think this lamp is more attractive than you."

"Ouch that hurt but seriously what is your costume?"

"I'm not dressing up this year." I lied.

"Oh really than what is this bag on the bed?"

"No don't touch that!" I shouted then quickly covered my mouth. Why did I scream that? Now he'll know for sure that I'm lying.

"Is it in here?" He chuckled. I saw as he reached for the bag but I quickly grabbed it from him but we were both clutching each of the straps of the bags.

"It is none of your business what is in this bag so let go." I yelled.

"I'm not letting go until I see what's in here."

"Its stakes and vervain. Get your grubby hands off the bag or ill use one." I threatened.

"Do it, I dare you." He challenged with a grin on his face.

Shit…"I don't want to have to hurt you." I warned.

"Hit me with your best shot."

I sighed in defeat and let the bag go. There was no way I could win this. "I hate you so much."

"You love me don't lie." He then looked at all the contents and grinned more. "A sexy maid? Oh you are free to come over to my house any time to clean." He teased. "Oh we can do something dirty." He winked and wiggled his brows.

I blushed and started laughing. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked and kept smiling.

"Make me laugh."

"I have a great sense of humor and I do recall saying you know how to laugh."

"That you did. Well this was fun but you need to leave. I have to go back down and spend quality time with my sister."

"When will you spend quality time with me?"

"hmmm…maybe when you're less of a dick."

"That is going to happen."

I rolled my eyes and left my room. Damon wouldn't come downstairs so I'm sure he would leave.

She left me alone in her own room. Did she trust me not to snoop around? What a stupid girl. I have to admit though she did have spunk. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind which I liked about her. There were a few other qualities I had started to grown fond of. I'll keep her close for now. I came back to Mystic Falls with a plan and I wasn't going to let a Katherine look-alike stand in my way.

I rolled off her side of the bed and straightened my shirt and jacket. I looked on the ground to see her diary was still there. She was in the middle of writing something before I snuck up on her. I picked it up and glanced at the page she was writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_You would not believe the last two nights I had. The night before, I was held against my will to stay in the Salvatore home. Apparently I could have left but I didn't know that once you put the necklace back on the compulsion could be broken but anyway it was one of the few nights that weren't so horrible. I remember starting to have the dream of the accident and suddenly it just disappeared…_

I remember that. She started sobbing and I pulled her close and cuddled with her all night. I wonder if she talks about what her bad dream was. I was very curious to know.

_Later on that morning I got up and left his room and when I came back he had brought me my stuff and made me breakfast. The outfit he picked out was so ugh. He was a pervert who probably sees me as ass and boobs and what he did to Vicki! He kidnapped her and they bonded in the sickest way. Thinking about it still makes me sick. He is the kind of person who did unforgivable things. He is irritating and sick and just all around a bad person…_

He frowned at this. Sure he did all these things but to be judged for it that hurt but then again he could care less what a 17 year old girl thought about him. He continued to read it.

_Regardless of the bad he has done so far I can't help but actually like him. He could be kind when he wanted to and he always can make me laugh even when I shouldn't. Stefan and Elena warn me to stay away from him and after what he did to Caroline I know I have to stay away but I can't. I know I have to be afraid of him and I am most of the time but other times..I felt safe with him. I slept in his bed the night before and he slept here last night and they were the most peaceful sleeps I have had in a long time. _

I stopped reading the rest. So the gilbert twin had a thing for him. He couldn't help but smile. All her outburst and her small amounts of violence were nothing compared what she really felt for him. That Xavier kid who had given him her number was saying the truth about her having feelings. I gently out the diary on the bed and left her room.

I was downstairs with Elena in the kitchen making grilled cheese sandwiches. I put two slices of cheese, a butt load of turkey, and a slice of lettuce between two slices of bread and started putting them on a frying pan.

"You really like your grilled cheese, don't you?" Elena grinned teasingly.

"It is my favorite thing in the world. I expect a grilled cheese cake for my 18th birthday." I demanded while I flipped my sandwich.

Elena giggled. "You're so weird."

"Aye don't talk smack to your older sister!"

"You're only a few minutes older and we have the same birthday."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't use logic on me." She smirked in victory and handed me a plate. "Thank you Elena." I flipped my sandwich onto the plate. I then grabbed a glass of lemonade and sat on the counter and ate my sandwich peacefully. When I finished I washed my dishes then went up to my room. I grabbed the lingerie that Xavier bought and shivered. I am starting to dislike that he knows me so well down to what my size is. I went into the bathroom and took a long relaxing shower. When I finished I dried off and put on the undergarments. I then started blow drying my hair in attempt to make it look sexy. I then did my makeup and when I finished I went into my room and started dressing in my costume. When I finished I twirled myself around in the mirror. Damn did I look hot.

I heard my phone beep that I received a text message. I went to check and it was a number I didn't recognize.

_Do I get to see your costume tonight?_

I furrowed my brows and texted back.

_Who is this?_

The unknown person texted back.

_I'm hurt. I'm surprised you don't have my number. I mean we shared the bed twice._

I rolled my eyes.

_How did you get my number Damon?_

_A little birdy told me._

_Xavier?_

_How did you know?_

_Because no one else would be stupid enough to give it to you. _

_Now you're just being mean to me. So no picture?_

_Sorry you're not my boyfriend so no pictures for you._

_Is that all it takes? Hey Erika would you be interested in being my girlfriend?_

_Omg I just don't know what to say? Oh yes I do…no Damon. Good bye._

He didn't text back so I smirked in victory. I would have said yes but since this situation was playful I knew he was being sarcastic about it. I sighed and grabbe and the small purse Xavier bought to go with the outfit and I put my wallet and phone inside. I also grabbed the feather duster and went down stairs to meet Elena and Jeremy in the living room.

" You gotta call me, Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just…just call me please." Jeremy begged then hung up. He turned and faced me with a raised brow. "What in the hell are you wearing?

"It's called a costume." I answered.

"You sure? It's pretty revealing?"

I glared at him. Elena cleared her throat. "Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the uh, Halloween thing at school with Erika and everyone else. Could be fun."

Jeremy eyed our sister. "Cool. Sure. Sounds uh…sounds fun. Can't wait."

"I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go." I told him.

"What does that even mean, "let her go"? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right? You don't even stop crying in your sleep."

I stood their pained. "I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best." Elena said softly.

"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better." That's how I'm starting to feel with Damon. "and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best." He finished and ran upstairs.

Elena watched our brother leave then turned to me. "Erika…he didn't mean what he said to you."

"I know. I'm…I'm just going to wait outside. They gang should be here soon so." I said quietly and made my way quickly out the door before she could say anything. I paced on the driveway trying to clear my head of anything negativity before Xavier came.

He arrived moments later with Bonnie and Caroline in the car. I jumped in the back with Caroline and we drove to school and my moods lighten up. We all got out of the car and walked around the carnival to see all the different costumes and activities happening. We eventually came across Tyler by the drinks.

"Cider for the ladies and the gentleman. It's a Lockwood special." He grinned.

"No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving." Bonnie told him.

"I'm the designated driver so I cannot but Erika will for her sake and my sake." Xavier said and handed me a drink. I glared at him.

"I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." Caroline said and took a cup.

"Sure what the heck." I smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler agreed and the three of us cheered and tapped glasses and chugged our drinks. We each had a couple of drinks and I was drunk or borderline drunk.

We we're inside in the halls dancing and having a great time. I was laughing with Caroline about who knows what. Bonnie and Xavier watched in amazement. They know how weird our relationship is so the fact that we were getting along was sight to see.

We continued dancing and I drank another glass of cider. Elena came rushing towards me with Stefan.

"Erika!" Elena shouted over the music.

"Hey what's up my sister?" I grinned and greeted.

"Are you drunk?" She asked clearly angry.

"I may be just a smidge. "

"I'll deal with that later. Have you seen Jeremy?"

"No…didn't he come with you?"

"He did but he ran off and Vicki is here too."

I snapped out of my drunk state a tad. "Oh god! We have to find him."

Elena grabbed my hand and we started running through the hall. She told me he was wearing a dark hoodie so we started pulling every hoodie down. With all the running and worrying I started getting dizzy and sick.

"Elena, help me get outside. I need air." I begged.

"What about Jeremy?" She asked while running to my side and putting my arm over her shoulder.

"We'll find him but I don't feel so good. " We walked out the back door and when we were outside I leaned against one of the buses. "God am I going to have a really bad hangover."

"Erika how could you be so reckless like that?" She started to lecture.

"Hey! It's Halloween. One of the few times a year I'll drink. Back off." I barked at her while I rubbed my head where I felt a migraine forming.

Elena was about to say something when we heard a voice. "Vicki! Vicki! What the hell?!" Elena and I looked at each other and ran opposite directions around the buses. I heard Elena shouting which means she must have found them first. I heard a loud slam. It startled me and I ran back from where I came. When I got back where I originally was, Vicki tossed Elena in a pile of garbage and pushed Jeremy to the ground.

"Hey bitch! Get away from him!" I screamed. Vicki looked up at me with veins forming under her eyes and her bangs showing. With vamp speed she came up behind me and grabbed me while she bite down on my neck. I screamed out in pain as Vicki was sucking me dry. Before she could finish me off she let me go and I dropped to the ground. I heard Jeremy screaming her name and Elena holding him back. I turned to see the Stefan had stabbed her in the heart and her dying body fell to the ground as she turned gray.

"Get him out of here." Elena ordered Stefan. He nodded and quickly left the area with Jeremy.

Elena stood next to me as I stayed on the ground staring at Vicki's body with no emotion.

"Erika we have to get out of here." Elena told me softly. She put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. "Erika please…"

"I'm not leaving."

"But…"

"Stefan took Jeremy home. You should go too."

"Erika you're hurt…"

"You should go. I got this." We looked up to see Damon staring at us with no emotions.

"You did this. This is your fault." Elena screamed at him. I looked back at Vicki's body.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse."

Elena tries to hit him but he grabs her arm and stops her. "None of this matter to me. None of it." He told her firmly.

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it."

"You need to leave. Your sister's wounds are bleeding and she needs to be taken care of. You need to leave."

Elena glared at him then turned to me. "Erika lets go." She said gently. I didn't say a word and she helped me up. I leaned against her body for herself and I stumbled to the parking lot with her. Before we made it to the car.

"Elena! Erika! Hey, have you seen..Whoa, wh..what happened?" He asked when he saw the state I was in.

"I'm drunk and some idiot got me with some fake blood. Elena is going to drive me home so I can shower and go to bed." I explained. Elena nodded in agreement.

"I…ican't find Vicki. She totally bailed on me."

I closed my eyes and let the migraine give me pain so I had an excuse not to look at Matt. I couldn't face him. "We don't know where she is." Elena told him.

"Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?"

"You're a good brother Matt." Elena told him softly while continuing to support my body.

"Yeah, maybe she went home."

"Maybe."

"Okay." He said then left. Elena dragged me to the car and helped me to the passenger seat. When she got in on her side she broke down into tears. I held her hand and sat fighting my own tears. I was a little sad that Vicki died but what I was really upset about was the guy who I wrote so highly of was the reason she is dead. He turned her into a monster that had to be put down and then he couldn't even car. How could I fall for such a monster? Out of all people to start falling for, it happened to be him, the one Xavier wanted me so badly to be with.

When Elena calmed down she drove us home. I let myself out and slowly stumbled up to the porch where Stefan was waiting for us.

"Where is he?" Elena asked.

"He's upstairs." Stefan told her.

Elena and I went inside together and went up to his room. He was curled up in a ball on his bed. I sat next to him while Elena sat in front of him.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?" I asked him gently.

"No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but..I don't understand." Jeremy said through tears.

"She was going to kill me."

"Now he's dead. Vicki's dead."

"I'm so sorry, Jer." Elena apologized while gently putting a hand on his knee.

"Make it stop. I hurts." He cried.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's ok. It's ok." She said gently while I rubbed his back.

"Why does everybody have to die on me?"

Elena and I looked at each other. "Oh, my god, come here." I held Jeremy close as I started to cry again and Elena joined our hugging. We held him tightly and cried together.

We came back outside to where Stefan was. I sat on the fencing of the porch and Elena sat next to Stefan on the bench.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked him.

"I, uh… I wanted to help her. But instead, uh…How's he doin'?" Stefan said guiltily.

"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid."

"Elena, Erika, what can I do? I…What can I do to help. I'll do anything."

I looked up at him. "Can you make him forget?" I asked.

"Erika…" Elena and Stefan looked at me in shock.

"Let's be honest. He hasn't gotten over our parent's death, he isn't going to get past this. I want hime to forget everything that happened so he can just move on."

Elena nodded in understanding then looked at Stefan. "Stefan, please." She asked him.

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work…because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right." Stefan explained.

"I can do it." We all turned to see the Damon appeared. He stood next to me and stared at me sadly. "If this is what you want…I'll do it."

I nodded at him and looked at Elena who answered for us. "It's what we want."

"What do you want him to know?" Damon asked.

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her." I said grimly fighting tears.

Elena looked at me sadly. "Also tell him that he's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best."

Damon nodded at both are requests and went inside the house. I looked at Elena and Stefan who both had concerned faces. "I'm going to go inside. Good night Stefan." I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water then I made my way upstairs. When I got to my bedroom door, Damon was now leaving Jeremy's room. We shared a few seconds of eye contact before I went into my room.

Damon followed and let himself in. "Erika… I…"

I put a hand up stopping him. "Damon please stop. I thank you for doing what you did for Jeremy but I will never forgive you for what you did to Vicki."

"You didn't even like her…"

"It doesn't matter Damon. She was a person. I would expected her to die from alcohol poising but not this. It wasn't her choice to be a vampire. You did that to her. So please do me a favor and just leave me alone."

"Can I at least give you my blood to heal your wound? It's pretty deep."

"Why so you can snap my neck and kill me afterwards?" I snapped. "You're little toy didn't work out so you want a new toy to play with? No thank you."

Damon was taken aback by this. What she was saying to him actually had affected him for some reason. Just earlier today he read her diary on the feeling she had for him and now she could care less.

"Just leave please." I begged him. He didn't say another word and left the room. I heard him going down the stairs as I shut my door. I turned around and fell to the ground. I leaned back against the door and broke down into tears again.

**~So how was this chapter? Hostility with Vicki and Erika and some moments of love and hate between Damon and Erika. Please Review and let me know how you guys feel so far about this story ~**


	9. Please Read and Review

So I have ideas for future chapters and I want to know what you guys think and what approach I should take :)

**History Repeating Chapter**

I have two ideas for this. At the end of the chapter, should I have Erika join Elena when she tells Bonnie about everything about vampires? Should I have Erika call Xavier and tell him about vampires. Or my last idea is since Stefan decides he is leaving town, Damon is going to leave to so he shows up in Erika's room to apologize and then sleep over one last night with her?

**The Turning Point Chapter**

So in this chapter I have a few different ideas. First off when Damon goes looking for the mystery vampire, I'm going to have him asking for Erika's help much to her protest. When Damon goes into the building should Erika sneak in with him or wait outside until all the events are over.

Also since this the chapter before the Georgia trip. Should both Erika and Elena go with Damon or should I leave it to be a chapter all about Damon and Erika on the trip alone.

**Children of the Damned chapter**

So we know that this is the chapter that Elena and Stefan lie to Damon about helping him. Should Erika be apart of this lie? or she be clueless of all the events and get yelled at by Damon either way.

Also when Damon grabs Elena to get Stefan to give him the grimoire, should it still be Elena or Erika?

**Miss Mystic Falls**

So should both Gilbert sisters enter the pageant or should it be just Elena? Orrrrr it will only be Elena but then after hearing the news about Stefan she switches places and Erika stand in her place? :O

**Founders Day**

So I had the idea of when Damon left to go find John, Erika could follow after him and she'll see that Damon gets vervained and john locks Erika in a room so she can't help Damon. And either she gets out in time to try to get out of the fire or she gets out after the basement burns down and thinks that Damon is dead which leads to Damon hooking up and all that mess. Wow this whole scenario is an interesting twist. What do you guys think?

I wanted to post this now so when I get to each chapter hopefully I get reviews to know which way I should go. If you have any ideas to expand on my ideas please do share :) if I use it ill be sure to give you credit in the chapter ^-^


	10. 162 Candles

**~Well thank you for the reviews so far guys It really made my day and I can't wait to work on those chapters very soon.~**

I woke up with the biggest hangover. Drinking a lot plus crying your eyes out is no Bueno. Elena came into the room to wake me up.

"Erika you need to get up."

"No…" I groaned.

"Come on we have to leave and go to the police station." She shook me harder.

"My head hurts." I whined.

"Then you shouldn't have drunk so much last night."

"I also shouldn't have gotten bitten either but oh well." I said sarcastically.

"Just get up." She said one last time and left my room. I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. I came back to my room and put on yoga pants, a tank top, and a red hoodie on. I tied my hair back in a pony tail and went down stairs to everyone in the kitchen.

"Wow you look wrecked." Jenna said when she saw me and handed me a cup of coffee.

"Yeah it was a pretty crazy night." I told her and sipped my coffee.

Jenna didn't push on what happened which was good. I didn't really want to go into detail about it either. The drinking, Vicki dying, my heart breaking over Damon. It was too much for me.

We all ate breakfast and then Jenna drove the three of us to the Police Station. We sat in the waiting room while being called individually. I put the hood of my jacket up and closed my eyes while I leaned my head against the wall to be called on.

Elena came out and nudged me to go into Sherriff Forbes office. I slowly walked over and took a seat. She looked at me. "Erika how are you doing?"

I shrugged. "I've had better days."

"Did Vicki say where she was going?" She started questioning.

"Not that I know of. We don't really talk to each other." I replied.

"Do you know if she told her brother where she was going?"

"She didn't say anything to him. He told me and my sister he had no idea where she was going."

"I heard that you and Elena asked Stefan to talk to her."

"Yeah. He was a good guy and patient. We were worried about her influencing Jeremy so we had asked him if he could talk to her and help."

"What was her behavior like those last few days before she left?"

"Moody like she always is…"

"Any signs of aggression?"

Yea the bitch choked and a bite into my neck. "Nope none that I could see."

"Thank you for coming in Erika. I appreciate it."

"No problem." I said and then left the office. "I'm going to wait outside if that's ok." I told Jenna. She nodded. I sat on the steps of the police station clutching my head. Stefan sat next to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently

"Like there is someone in my head banging my brains out." I groaned.

"A hangover will do that."

"Yeah I know."

"You know Damon felt bad about last night."

"He should. It was his entire fault to begin with."

"I don't know what you said to him last night but he is really sorry for upsetting you."

"If he is really sorry he should tell me himself."

Stefan sighed and when Matt came out he stood up. Matt just walked past us without looking back. "I was trying to help her Matt. That's all." He said then turned back to me. Elena came out with the rest of the family. "We'll meet you guys at the car." She told them and they walked off. Now it was Elena and Stefan standing and me still sitting on the steps.

"You okay?" Stefan asked Elena.

"I don't think the Sherriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know." She replied.

"Thank you."

"I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why." She started saying and held her hands out for me to grab and help me stand up. "Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't I just…It's too much…" She finished. I gave her a side hug trying to comfort her.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it."

"No, Stefan you have to stay away from me and stay away from Erika."

I was going to argue with her but she grabbed my hand and yanked us toward the car. We sat in silence on the way home. Elena sat in the middle of the couch. I grabbed a pillow and placed it on her lap and laid my head while I rested on the couch with her. We both sighed and wallowed. Elena was upset about Stefan and I was upset about Damon but I wasn't going to tell her that so I just kept saying my head hurt. Jenna sat down on the other side of Elena.

"You're both wallowing." Jenna said.

"So are you." I groaned while I had my hand over my eyes.

"My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped." She explained.

"Yeah. Well Logan's a jerk." Elena told her.

"You didn't get a brush-off email say: "I'm leaving town. See ya."

"Wanna keep it down over there?" Jeremy asked.

"Why? What are you doing?" Jenna asked.

"Homework."

I started laughing. "Since when do you do homework?"

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so…"

Elena flipped me off her and she and Jenna turned around to face Jeremy. I glared and burned a hole in Elena's head while I sat on the floor.

"What do you think? Alien?" Elena asked Jenna ignoring what she did to me.

"Some sort of replicant." Jenna answered.

"He can hear you." Jeremy snapped at them.

I went got up and went into my room to lay down and nap. I napped a good hour before Elena came in and laid next to me. We were both on our stomachs facing each other.

"I'm miserable." Elena whined.

"Join the party but hey my headache is gone so…" I shrugged.

We both got under my covers and just stayed in my bed for hours. We ignored any text messages and phone calls coming in.

"Who's calling you?" I asked Elena.

"Bonnie is. Who is calling you?" She replied.

"Xavier."

We both sighed. Both our best friends were trying to contact us and we were both sitting in bed moping. Bonnie came into my room an hour later.

"You guys up?" She asked.

"No." We both said in unison.

Bonnie wouldn't accept it and ripped the covers off my bed. "Why haven't you called me back Elena? And Erika why haven't you called Xavier back?"

"I'm sorry." Elena answered. I just shrugged not caring.

"Are you two going to stay in there forever?"

"Yep. It sounds like the perfect plan." I answered.

"Move over." Bonnie said and pushed Elena to the center which forced both me and her to sit up in bed. "I'm officially worried. What's going on?"

"I'm tired of thinking…of talking.." Elena started.

"Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?"

"She and Stefan broke up." I told Bonnie.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck." Bonnie was telling Elena.

"You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off of it." Elena asked her.

"Just remember you asked for it." Bonnie got up and closed my window then grabs one of my pillows and rips it open.

"Hey! That's my pillow!" I yelled.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Be patient."

"Ok…" I said sadly as I stared at my ripped pillow.

"I need to swear you both to secrecy."

"Swear not to tell anyone how you murdered my pillow? I don't think so." Elena slapped the back of my head. "Ow!" I rubbed the back of my head and glared at her.

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff.' Elena told Bonnie.

"Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this."

"Ok, I swear." We both said in unison again.

"There's no windows open, right?" Bonnie asked.

I looked at all the windows in my room. "Right."

"There's no fan. No air conditioning."

"None. What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Grams just showed me this. You're going to love it. You ready?"

"Bonnie what's going on?"

She picked up a feather and concentrated. We both watched her closely as it began to levitate. Our jaws dropped in shock and amazement. Within a few seconds she levitated a bunch of feathers and they floated all around us. We started giggling in amazement as we watched.

"It's true guys. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch."

"I believe you." Elena told her.

"I forgive you for destroying my pillow." I told her. She grinned and we played with the feathers a little longer before things calmed down.

"It's weird huh? After all this time joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You guys don't think I'm a freak now, do you?" She asked.

I jumped and tackled her in a hug on the bed. "Bonnie of course we don't." She giggled and pushed me off her.

"I just don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell us?" Elena asked.

"You're my best friends. I can't keep secrets from you." We grinned and then had a group hug.

Bonnie hung out for a little while longer and then left. I got a text from Caroline about a party at the grill. I went to Elena's room and she was sitting by the window. "Hey did you get the text about Caroline's party?"

"Ummm…yea. I'm not sure if I want to go."

"You can't stay in here forever."

"Just a few hours ago you didn't even want to get out of bed."

"Well my hangover is gone and Xavier practically sent me 20 messages after Caroline's message begging me to go."

"Well you guys have fun."

"You should go talk to him."

"Erika you don't get it."

"What's not to get? How we have to lie to our friends and family about this secret? Elena I'm sure Stefan gets it. I mean look at him, he's lived over a hundred years having to keep his secret. Do you think he tells every girl he meets his little secret?"

"I guess…"

"Come on. I'll drive you over." Elena argued before I was able to drag her to the boarding house.

"Erika I don't want to do this." Elena whined.

"You have to do this. I'll go inside with you. Ok?" She nodded and we got out of the car and knocked on the door.

"It's open! Come on in." We heard a female voice said.

We looked at each other questionably then walked to the middle of the hall. We turned to see a blonde girl in a towel. She stared at us wide-eyed. Elena was a wreck and I was trying to figure out what the hell is happening.

"Oh My God! How...how…who?" The girl asked in a loss for words.

"I'm Elena." My sister introduced.

"And I'm Erika. Who are you?" I asked.

"Lexi, a friend of Stefan's" she explained.

"Is he here?" Elena asked.

"He's in the shower. Do you want to wait?"

"No."

"I'll tell him you stopped by."

"That's okay." Elena said and walked out of the house.

Lexi and I stared at each other in silence. "I uhh…I'm gonna just go." I said and pointed towards the door.

"Yeah ok." Lexi said still uncomfortable of the situation.

I quickly walked out not looking forward to Elena in the car. I'm a bad sister.

I was getting dressed when Lexi barged into the room.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Lexi yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused of my best friend's outburst.

"I just met Elena and Erika. You have some serious explaining to do." She held the picture of Katherine.

Lexi got dressed and was applying makeup when we discussed the incident.

"You have serious emotional damage." Lexi told me.

"No, it's not what you think. Neither of them are Katherine."

"Then they're related, 'cause they can be triplets."

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you didn't find out?"

"No. Maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena or Erika to Katherine." Lexi made a face. "Ok yes, yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine, Erika and Elena may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different."

"So Erika and Elena are not raging bitches then, huh?"

"No. Erika is sweet girl. She has an odd sense of humor but she's loyal. She's also not afraid to speak her mind and she's brave. She was the first to find out about me and Damon and she didn't freak out as bad as Elena did. She's open-minded. And Elena is…Elena's warm and she's…she's kind, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real…and honestly when I'm around her…i-I completely forget what I am."

"Oh my god! You're in love with her."

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Elena wouldn't talk to me the entire car journey home.

"Elena…"

"Nope. Don't even say a word Erika."

"I'm sure it was nothing…"

"Or he could be on the rebound."

"Elena, Stefan is not Damon."

"I don't care…I told you I didn't want to go. Now I feel more like crap."

"Would a fun party at the grill make everything better?"

"Not even in the slightest."

I sighed. Welp there go my sister of the year award. When we got home Elena locked herself in her room and I went up to mine to shower and get dressed. I put on a black dress with skulls from Hot topic and black boots. I quickly did my hair and makeup and Xavier picked me up. We went to the grill to see that it was packed with kids.

Xavier looked in the direction of the bar and saw Damon sitting there talking to Caroline. "Hey your man is here?"

I raised a brow and looked in the direction Xavier was looking then rolled my eyes. "Damon isn't my man."

"But you want him to be."

"Xavier don't start."

"Oh come on! You so want him. You even have that sparkle in your eye when you see him."

"I have a what?" I started giggling.

"A sparkle. You may be able to hide your facial expressions but you can never hide the story in your eyes. Since you met Damon there is that little sparkle of happiness whenever you see him or when we talk to him."

I looked in Damon's direction and when me met my gaze I couldn't help but smile and blush. I looked away after a few seconds then looked back at Xavier who was smiling too. "So he makes me smile. You make me smile too."

"Well I'm touched but I'm sure I don't give you butterflies or make you blush like crazy like you are now."

I was going to fight with him but he cut me off. "I'm going to go dance. You should go talk to him." He walked away quickly and I stood there like an idiot before someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Lexi. "Hey Lexi."

"Erika right?"

"The one and only. What's up?"

"I'm here waiting for Stefan."

"I see."

"I'm sorry about earlier today. That was…umm…"

"Awkward?"

"Yeah." We giggled and walked over to a table.

"I have to ask. Are you and Stefan…"

"Oh god no. We've been friends for a long time. I'm a vampire too." She whispered the last part.

"Well that is good to know. You didn't happen to hear the conversation I was having with my friend did you?"

"I couldn't help myself. I heard Damon's name."

"My friend is trying to set us up."

"I'm guessing he doesn't know Damon very well."

"No he doesn't."

"Best friends. You can't live with them but you can't live without them."

"Amen to that."

Damon strolled over and stood by me and put an arm around my shoulder. I fought my blushing and Lexi just glared at him.

"Where's my brother?" He asked her.

"He said he'd meet me here." She replied.

"Buy you a…" He couldn't finish before Lexi walked off leaving the two of us alone. "Would you like a drink Erika?" He smiled.

I smiled back nervously. "Maybe later. So…I have a question."

"Don't you always."

I rolled my eyes. "What did you do to my brother?"

"I'm gonna need a less vague question."

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?"

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering."

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?"

"Erika, I took away the suffering."

We stared into eachothers eyes again and I really wanted to just grab his face and kiss him. Before I let the urge get me more I uncoiled his arm off my shoulder. "I have to go find Xavier." I walked away letting the redness of my face cool off before I went to my bestie.

"Hey are you ok?" He noticed my face was flushed.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied shaking any emotions I was feeling.

"I saw you with Damon. The intense staring in the eyes."

"It was nothing."

"Why are you denying your feelings for this man?"

"Xavier, Damon's not a good person. He has a terrible relationship with his brother, he annoys Elena, and he treated Caroline like crap."

"It doesn't matter how he treats other people. If he makes your day, that is worth something. You can't deny someone because of how he treats others, it only matter how he treats you and what he will do for you."

"You really need to lay off the fortune cookies."

"You really need to lay off being uptight."

We glared at each other before we broke out laughing and started dancing again. Stefan and Lexie joined us and we talked and laughed. At one point Lexie pulled me aside.

"What's up Lexie?"

"Have you seen your sister?"

"I don't know if she's coming. She stayed home."

"I think she'll come around."

"Maybe."

"As for you missy, what's going on between you and Damon?"

"Nothing is. We're just friends in a weird way."

"In a weird way, I think you could be more than that."

"Did Xavier get a hold of you?"

"No but I did here your conversation. Again sorry I couldn't help myself."

"Well what friendly lecture are you going to give?"

"You're denying him but I can see that twinkle that Xavier was talking about, you don't want to. Take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away."

"It's not like Damon is showing any affection. It isn't real."

"Then it's your job to make him want to."

I glanced over to see him sitting back at the bar. "I'll give it a shot."

She smiled and looked to see that Elena came in. "I see your sister. Now to give a speech to her."

I took a deep breath and walked over to the bar and sat right next to Damon.

"What are you drinking?" I asked.

"Bourbon." He raised a brow when I grabbed his glass and drank some of it.

I slid the glass back to him and smirked. "You did offer to buy me a drink." He smirked and asked the bar tender for a second drink. When he got it, he handed it to me. "Thanks."

"So why the sudden interest?" He asked watching me curiously.

"I do recall you wanted attention."

"But why are you giving it to me? I do recall last night you saying to leave you alone."

I looked down at my drink biting my lip. What was I doing? Oh god! "I…uh…I like to think of us as friends."

"Oh goodie." He said sarcastically.

"No seriously. As much as you do evil things, I can't help but not stay away from you."

He studied my face when I looked up as if trying to find the truth of what I was saying then he smirked. "I knew that you couldn't resist this charm."

I let out a nervous giggle. "You got me."

We shared a laugh and sipped our drinks. "I was right about you. You have to be the fun twin."

"I can be loads of fun." I said in a seductive voice. When I realized how I said it I busted out laughing. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for my voice to sound that way. I'm nervous."

He placed a hand on my leg and gently rubbed it. "I don't mind it." He winked. I blushed a little more. We did that whole eye staring thing again. "You know I think this eye thing is starting to be our thing." He purred.

"I think so too. I can't resist looking in those blue eyes of yours." Where in the hell did this confidence come from. Erika you dog.

"And you have amazing brown eyes that have this twinkle in them." I was getting so lost in the moment I started to lean in a little and he leaned in too. When we were mere inches away he whispered. "I can smell your arousal."

I backed away wide-eyed. "What?!" I blushed harder.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Erika." He grinned and kept touching my leg.

"Ummm…Excuse me I need air." I pushed his hand away and walked quickly past Lexi and outside the grill. There were some cop cars outside so I walked around the side of the grill and leaned against a wall.

Erika what was that? Have you lost your damn mind?

I startled pacing and taking deep breaths to calm myself. I was startled by the sound of gun shots and I ran in the direction. I looked around the corner and quickly covered my mouth from screaming. I saw Damon run over and stake Lexi in the heart. Why would he do that?

When Sheriff Forbes left I appeared in front of Damon.

"Erika there you are. I was wondering where you ran off to."

"Why did you kill her?" I asked while glaring at him.

"It's part of my secret plan."

"Your plan? And what plan would that be?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me or you won't."

"I don't have to explain myself to you so you can leave and take your judgey eyes with you."

I walked towards him to punch him but he blocked the hit. "How can you kill a good person like that? To think that I forgave you for what you did to Vicki and I was this close to letting myself…" I fought the tears that were trying to escape. I pulled my hand away from Damon and stormed off.

I went to the parking lot to see Elena was sitting in the car. I ran towards it and quickly got into the passenger side. Elena looked at me and she was in no better condition than I was.

"Erika, are you ok?" She whispered.

I shook my head. "Can we just go home please?"

She nodded and we drove silently home. I ran straight to my room and changed into pajamas. I got myself wrapped under the covers. Elena came into the room and sat on the floor on the side I was laying.

"Erika what happened tonight?"

"I'm an idiot." I whispered trying to fight back tears.

"How are you?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't look at me the same way again."

"That is not true." Elena grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You can tell me anything."

"I have feelings for Damon. I can't deny that. I was so close to kissing him and he killed the person who gave me the confidence to just go for it."

"Erika…"

"I know he's a monster. He can only do bad and I'm a terrible person for forgiving him." I started sobbing and Elena got on my bed and pulled me into a hug.

"Erika you're not a terrible person. I'm so sorry."

Elena stayed in my room comforting me until I feel asleep. The only dream I had was about Damon and I shook myself awake a few times before I was able to sleep the rest of the night without any dreams. I had to learn that that Damon wasn't going to change one bit. We couldn't be friends or anything greater. I had to shake him off. My parent's death didn't cross my mind anymore. Now I had to take one day at a time to get over Damon.

**~Well this chapter was short. Damon and Erika were so close to be something and Damon ruined it. *sigh* Oh well. Please review and tell me what you think I enjoy reading what you guys think. It really makes my day ~**


	11. History Repeating

**~I apologize to the guest person who reviewed about being confused about the switch in points of view. Originally I was going to put lines to break the scenes up like in the pilot chapter but it got frustrating. I thought with my writing I was being clear which character was speaking and who's POV it was. I don't know if that bothers anyone else, I know that would bug me so my apologies. I'll be sure to mark who's POV it's in so no biggy Thanks for the support everyone :D I do not own the vampire diaries. Only Erika and Xavier~**

Erika's POV

I was at my locker trying to get my mind off everything that happened that night. How could I fall for someone who was so evil? I was grabbing my history book when an envelope fell on the ground. I looked around to see if anyone was looking for a reaction but everyone that was nearby was just there doing their own thing. I bent over to pick it up and I opened it. I pulled out a picture of me and Damon last night doing that eye stare we always do. I furrowed my brows and flipped the picture to the back to read the note.

_You guys are so cute with your eye staring. It's so epic. I'll remember to mention it during the toast of your wedding. Love Xavier._

I rolled my eyes. I have never seen this kid so persistent with something. I slid the picture in my textbook and went to history class. Elena was on one side of Bonnie and I sat in front of her. I looked back at Bonnie and she looked like she saw a ghost.

"Bonnie are you ok?" I whispered.

She just shrugged and I turned my attention to the front of the class when a man I haven't seen before entered the room. He was tall and had dirty blonde hair. "Good morning everyone. Alrighty." He greeted then wrote his name on the board. "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Alaric" but it's "Alaric," okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher."

He started his lesson for the day and it was actually interesting to listen. He made it enjoyable and didn't get mad if you didn't know the answer to his question. I even opened my textbook to follow along. When the bell rang and everyone was walking out of class I went up to his desk.

"Hello." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Hi Mr. Saltzman, I'm Erika Gilbert. I just wanted to introduce myself and say that I enjoyed your class today."

"Well thank you. I appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." I grinned and left his room to meet with Elena and Bonnie who were waiting for me. Bonnie was explaining her dreams to Elena so I only caught up to what they were in the middle of saying.

"And then, I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods." Bonnie finished while we walked.

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked.

"Mhm. Do you believe in ghosts?"

I nodded without thinking about it. Elena responded to her question. "Two weeks ago I'd say no, but now…"

"Because I think I'm being haunted."

"I don't get it. Why Emily?" I asked.

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days, and that this medallion was hers. A witch's talisman." Bonnie explained.

"And it all started when you got the necklace?"

"I think she's using it to communicate with me."

"Okay, what does Grams say about it?" Elena asked.

"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop."

I stopped us in our tracks and faced Bonnie. "Bonnie this is getting serious. You have to talk to her."

"I don't want to." She pouted. I sighed deciding not to argue with her and then we continued walking. We went to our lockers to get our books and then went our separate ways to class.

Damon POV

It was the afternoon when I tried again to get my crystal back. I watched as Bonnie was making her way to her car. Once she was close I swooped in and she bumped into me.

"Okay, it's your last chance." I said nicely.

"I'm gonna scream." She threatened as best she could. I could tell she was scared out of her mind.

"Oh no, Don't do that. Let's stay on point. I want my necklace."

"You can't have it."

"I can't take it, but you can give it to me. I'm trying to help you, here."

"I don't want your help."

"You do want my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch? 'Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of."

"Just leave me alone or I swear—"

"Don't! No threats. Look, A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not, Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back."

She stared at me in confusion. "How do you know about her?"

I smirked and stepped closer to her. "I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you. See how scared you are? And, you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. So, next time she comes out to play, you tell her that a deal's a deal."

I opened her car door for her and when she was in the car I slammed her door shut and she drove off. I turned around to see my favorite Gilbert standing with a camera and taking pictures.

I smirked. I should probably apologize for last night with Lexi. I took a deep breath and snuck up behind her. "Whatcha doing?"

She screamed and almost dropped her camera but was able to catch it before it hit the ground. I smiled up at her when she was clutching her heart to recover. "You ass, you almost gave me a heart attack." She screeched.

"But I didn't." I handed over her camera.

She took it and gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. So what are you doing?" I asked then took a seat on the picnic table.

"Taking pictures. It's something I like to do." She explained and then continued taking a few more shots.

"I could tell. You have a bunch of boards on a wall with pictures."

"It's called memories." She said then sat next to me.

"Really? I had no idea." I rolled my eyes.

"Each board has a meaning. I have a huge one that is all family. I have a small one with just me and Elena. I have one with all my friends including Caroline might I add. I have one that is only Xavier and I and I have a few blank boards that I'm saving."

"Maybe you should make one of me." I winked.

"Maybe I'll blow your face up and use it for a dart board when you piss me off."

"That's not very nice."

"Well you're not a very nice person."

"I thought we were friends. Don't I get to be on the board of friends?"

"I thought we were too but then you killed Lexie." She said sadly.

"You barely knew her."

"She gave me the confidence to talk to you."

"You were pretty confident. I enjoyed that side of Erika Gilbert. It was hot." She tried to fight the urge to giggle so she was blushing really hard. I gently grabbed her chin and made her face me. I stared into her brown eyes and I saw a twinkle. I whispered. "I believe we were about here last night."

I could hear her heart beat racing and her eyes wandering back and forth between my eyes and lips. I smiled and I gently pulled her closer and started to kiss her gently and she gently kissed back which I was surprised. I was also surprised when she placed a hand on my cheek.

It was strange kissing her. I felt sparks that I haven't felt in a long time. Correction, I felt sparks that I didn't even feel with Katherine. A part of me wanted to forget Katherine and move on with Erika but the other part of me wanted to use Erika until I got Katherine back. I waited 145 years to get her back and I wasn't going to let anyone stop me.

Before I could stop anything, Erika was the first to break the kiss. We stared at each other and she was blushing like crazy. It was cute. "I..I have to go." She quickly said and grabbed her bag from the ground and ran to the parking lot.

Erika POV

I sat in my car and just stared at the steering wheel. I just kissed Damon. It was the most epic moment of my life. I felt sparks blowing up inside me and I wanted to keep kissing him. All the anger I felt towards him melted away as if it was nothing.

I had to shake him off. I couldn't just forgive him that easily. I got a text that Bonnie was coming to sleep over so I drove home to see them.

"Hey guys." I greeted when I walked in through the door.

"Hey Erika, where have you been?" Elena asked.

"I was taking pictures. Getting my mind off of things." I replied while I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

I looked at my sister and she came over and hugged me tight. I hugged back. Bonnie looked at the two of us probably wondering what happened.

Bonnie and Elena started cooking dinner while I getting movies and snacks ready for later. I heard the doorbell rang and I went to open it. It was Caroline. I let her in without giving her any problems but she didn't seem too happy.

"Hey Caroline are you ok?" I asked her while we were still in the living room.

"No. I'm mad at Bonnie." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Wanna tell me why?"

"She won't give me back my necklace."

"What necklace? The one she has been wearing since Halloween?" She nodded. "Doesn't seem like your taste of jewelry."

"Well it was gift from Damon and I want it back."

"I thought you and Damon broke up."

"Well we are but…"

"But what?"

"Nevermind you wouldn't understand." She fought and went to the kitchen.

What the hell have I been missing? I pulled my phone out and texted Damon.

_What is the big deal about this necklace that Bonnie has._

He texted back.

_Sentimental reasons. _

I rolled my eyes.

_Sentimental my ass. Is it part of your big plan?_

_Wouldn't you like to know._

I put my phone back in my pocket. I wasn't going to waste the time trying to get infromaiton. I know Damon wouldn't give it to me. I went to the kitchen and it was just awkward silence. I quietly sat by the counter and munched on some chips.

After a few more minutes I heard Caroline sigh. "I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours."

Bonnie looked at her guiltily. "Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?"

"You threw it away?" Caroline was annoyed.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it."

"You could have given it back to me."

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena asked.

"Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

"Mine's upstairs." I replied.

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said.

Caroline goes to Bonnie's purse looking for it. "So, Elena…how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it…like a permanent thing?"

"I don't know, Caroline." Elena replied while rolling her eyes.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline asked angrily.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline!" Elena and I yelled astonished.

Caroline held up the crystal. I looked to see Bonnie and Elena staring at each other in shock.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie said.

"It's true. I watched her throw it into a field." Elena backed her up.

"Then explain it." Caroline said getting frustrated.

"Emily?" I asked Bonnie.

"Emily." Bonnie nodded.

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked.

"The ghost."

"Oh, the ghost has a name now."

"Caroline please." Elena begged.

Bonnie looked at the two of us. " I wonder why she won't leave me alone."

"What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time." Caroline raised her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That's not true." Elena assured her.

"Yes it is." Bonnie yelled. "I can't talk to you. You don't listen."

"That's not true." Caroline argued.

"I'm a witch."

"And don't we all know it"

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it."

"I listen. When do I not listen?"

Elena cleaned the table and I turned around and sipped my water. Bonnie stormed out of the kitchen. Caroline stood next to me.

"Seriously guys when do I not listen?" Caroline asked. We kind of stood there not saying anything. "Erika, I know you have something to say."

I sighed. "Caroline…"

"No out with it."

"When someone says something to you, you do kind of shut it out. It's like if it's something you wouldn't be interested in, you just tune it out and only tune back in when it's something of your interest."

"That's not true. I mean I'm best friends with you."

"Caroline we're not really best friends. We're only friends because we grew up together and you're best friends with my sister and Bonnie."

Caroline looked a little hurt. "I didn't realize it was that way."

"It's whatever. The point is you should hear Bonnie out. You don't want to lose her."

Caroline nodded and went into the living room.

Elena looked at me. "That was something."

"Yeah." I replied.

"How are you doing, you know with the whole Damon thing?"

I looked down guiltily and blushed. "I uhh… may have kissed him…"

"What?!"

"Shhh…keep it down Elena. It just happened."

"When was this?"

"After school before I came home."

"So after he threatened Bonnie."

"He did what? Oh god!" I slammed my head against the table and groaned. "I'm an idiot."

"Elena, Erika, you can come in now!" Caroline shouted.

"We can talk about it later." She patted my back and I got up and followed her out to where everyone was. It times like this that I was grateful that I had a sister that wouldn't judge me for my actions.

"There is just way too much drama in this room. So, what do you guys wanna do? I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?" Caroline grinned.

"I don't know." Elena said.

"I like the idea." I smirked.

Bonnie and Elena reluctantly agreed afterwards. Caroline and I shared a high five and then went to look for candles. Once we thought we had enough we arrange them on the floor in Elena's room and lit them up. We then sat in a circle and held hands.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Elena replied.

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breath. Bonnie, call to her."

All our eyes were closed so all I could hear was Bonnie taking a deep breath and saying "Emily, you there?"

I started laughing and Caroline let go of my hand and slapped my arm. "Really? "Emily, you there?" That's all you got? Come on."

"Fine, Geez." Bonnie said. We all composed ourselves and started again. "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

After a few seconds the flames on the candles flare up. "Did that just…" I started to say.

"Yeah, it just happened." Caroline finished.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie said. She looked scared.

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her. Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign."

After a couple minutes nothing happens.

"See? It's not working." After Bonnie said that, the windows burst open. "I can't, I'm done." She rips the necklace off and throws it on the ground next to the candles. The candles blow out and Bonnie starts to panic more. "Get the light. Please, get the light!"

"Hold on. I got it." Elena said and ran to the lights.

I looked at the ground by the candles and didn't see the necklace. "You guys, the necklace. It's gone."

We all stood in shock before Elena said something. "Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back."

"What? Well, I didn't take it." Caroline defended. We heard a noise downstairs. "What? What happened?"

"I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy, are you home?" I called out and went out in the hallway to check for my brother. Before I knew it I heard Bonnie screaming in the bathroom. "Bonnie?!" I ran back into Elena's room and we banged on the door and kept calling her name.

"Try the other door. I'll check the hallway." Elena ordered. I ran to my room and tried to unlock the door from there. It was useless so I kept banging on the door. It went dead silent and I went back to Elena's room and the three of us watched Bonnie clutching her head.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I asked in concerned.

She unclutched her head and looked at us. "I'm fine." She said in a straight voice.

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Caroline yelled.

"Caroline, come on." Elena scorned.

"No! You scared the hell out of me."

"Bonnie?" I called gently.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." Bonnie said again and walked out of the bathroom and to the hall. We all followed her

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline yelled irritated.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"I must go." Bonnie replied.

"She's leaving. I'm leaving." Caroline said.

"No one is leaving!" I shouted.

"I can. I had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night."

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Bonnie said before she started going down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"Back to where it all began." She replied.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!"

Bonnie didn't turn. It then hit me. "Oh my god! Emily!"

When she heard that name she turned and faced me. "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed."

"Wait!"

We chased her down the stairs and she shut the door behind her. Elena tried to open it but it wouldn't open. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and helped her pull the door again.

"What's happening?" Caroline cried.

"I don't know. The door, it's not…" I started to say before the door opened and Elena and I fell backwards. I landed on my back and Elena landed on top of me and I grunted in pain.

"What the hell?" Jeremy said looking at us in confusion then went upstairs.

"I'm outta here." Caroline said and ran out the door.

Elena got off of me then helped me to my feet. "I'm going to call Stefan." She said.

"Put it on speaker please." I requested while I rubbed my back.

The phone rang a few times before Stefan answered. "What's wrong?"

"It's Bonnie." Elena replied.

"What happened?"

"Emily is possessing her. She said something." I replied now.

"What did she say?" Stefan asked.

"She said "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." And then she left." Elena explained.

"Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know."

I thought quickly. "Fell's church! Fell's church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams."

"We have to help her, Stefan." Elena begged.

"Just stay there. I'm gonna go find her." Stefan said and then hung up.

"We have to be there too Elena." I told her.

"Stefan told us to stay put Erika." Elena replied.

"When do you listen to every word Stefan tells you?"

She thought then nodded. "Let's go, I'll drive."

We got in the car and drove as quickly as we could to the church. When Elena parked we ran where we heard voices. When we got there Emily, in Bonnies body, made a circle and Stefan was pulling Damon off a branch.

"Oh my god!" I ran to Damon's side and helped support him while he stood. He looked at me in anger but reluctantly kept an arm around my shoulder.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Emily told Stefan.

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked.

"Emily. I swear to God, I'll make you regret this." Damon threatened.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Bonnie yelled.

"Them? What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"What does it matter?" Damon asked and released his arm around me and stepped forward.

"Emily, tell me what you did."

"To save her, I had to save them."

"You saved everyone in the church?"

"With one, comes all."

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon shouted. That stung me. He kissed me today and he had his mind and heart on another girl. Elena came to my side and held my hand tightly.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Stefan asked Damon.

"The two aren't mutually exclusive."

"Damon, you can't do this."

"Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."

"27 vampires, Damon. You can't just bring them back."

"This town deserves this."

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago."

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me." I couldn't bear anymore words. I started to tear up and Elena pulled me into a side hug. She knew this had to be killing me.

"Things are different now." Emily said.

"Don't do this." Damon begged.

"I can't free them. I won't." She starts chanting and yells "Incendia." Whatever she drew in the ground set on fire creating a barrier around her so we couldn't even go near her.

"No! No please." Damon begged again.

Elena and I ran to be closer to the ring and we yelled. "Bonnie!"

"No!" Damon shouted again. Emily throws the necklace in the air and it explodes. After that the fire bows out. Bonnie's body blinks a few times then looks around in confusion. Emily must have left her body and it's now our Bonnie. I looked at Damon and he was really angry. He used his vamp speed to be at Bonnie's side and bit into her neck.

"Damon no!" I screamed. Elena and I were both crying.

Stefan got to Damon and pulled him off Bonnie. Damon was pushed aside and Bonnie fell to the ground. Stefan kneeled next to her and checks her pulse. "She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan assured then he bites into his wrist and drips some blood in her mouth.

We watched as her neck wound heals. "Her neck, it's healing." Elena cried.

Damon walked off somewhere in the forest and Stefan followed after him. Once Bonnie woke up, I told Elena I would be back and I went and followed in the direction Stefan went. When I got to them I stayed hidden in behind a tree.

"Katherine never compelled me. I knew everything. Every step of the way. It was real for me. I'll leave now." Damon said.

Stefan didn't say a word and left. I came out from behind the tree and saw Damon sitting on a log.

"It was always Katherine, wasn't it?" I asked.

Damon looked up at me and he looked heart broken. He didn't say a word.

"You kissed me today and it was epic. Every day before then since I met you, you seemed interested and I fell for that." I started to tear up. "I got mad at you for killing lexie because she convinced me to give you a chance and…"

"Erika just stop talking." Damon ordered.

I sniffled but shut my mouth.

"You were just a temporary fling until I could get Katherine. That's all you'll ever be. Just go home."

I couldn't say anything else so I turned and slowly walked back to Elena.

Elena POV

I got Bonnie in the car. While I waited for Erika to come back, I walked to Stefan to talk to him.

"Is she in danger of becoming…" I started to ask Stefan.

"No, she has to die with my blood in her system. So, keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens, and once it leaves her system, she'll be fine." He replied.

"I'm gonna tell her the truth."

"You sure?"

"I can trust her. I need someone else to know, someone to talk to. I can't live in secret. I can't talk to Erika about everything, especially anything around Damon. Stefan she fell in love with him. As much as I want to tell her to stay away from him, I can't do that to her."

"You shouldn't have to."

"You saved Bonnie's life. I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought that I couldn't be with you, but I can. You don't have to push me away. I can do this." I grab his hands.

He pulls his hands away. "I can't. I have to leave, Elena. Too many people have died. Too much has happened."

"What? No! I know you think you're protecting me, but..." I teared up.

"I have to. Coming home was...it was a mistake. I can't be a part of your life anymore."

"Don't go Stefan. Please...You don't have to. This is your home. Please, don't go."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Good-bye Elena." He walks away.

"You're just gonna walk away? Don't walk away, Stefan! Stefan!" I shouted and started crying. Within minutes Erika runs over and hugs me.

"He just left Erika.' I sobbed.

"It's ok." She said while she was choking on tears.

Erika POV

When we got home Bonnie and Elena went to her room and I went to my own room. Elena told me she was going to tell Bonnie everything and I sat on my bed in my pajamas clutching a pillow. I was so broken. I pulled my phone off my night stand and dialed a number. When I heard an answer I sobbed. "Will you come over?...I…I need you." I hung up and laid on my side crying.

15 minutes later I heard someone running up the stairs. They opened my door and slammed it shut and jumped on my bed.

"I came as soon as I could. What happened?!" Xavier yelled.

"I'm the biggest idiot in the world." I sobbed.

"That is not true. Tell me everything that happened."

I sat up and wiped my face. "It's a really long story and this is going to put our friendship to the test."

"Oh god that bad?" I nodded. "Well tell me everything. We have been friends long enough."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. It's a huge secret."

"I swear Erika." He gave a small smile and held my hand.

I started telling him about Damon and Stefan and how they are vampires. Xavier laughed thinking it was a joke but when he saw how I was crying he knew it was true and freaked out. I told him about all the events that had happened and all the moments I had with Damon. By the time I finished he was crying too.

"I have been pairing you up with a crazy ass vampire who is in love with another girl who is also a vampire?" I nodded and cried while he hugged me tight. "Well he's an idiot. You're an amazing girl with a great personality and he must have saw that if he kissed you the way he did."

"He probably faked it with all his other emotions."

"Maybe he did but if he didn't, he's going to wake up and realize that he was chasing after the wrong girl for a long time."

"How are you so calm about this?" I sniffled into his chest.

"You're my best friend in the entire world and you're having the breakdown of a life time, if I wasn't in control of my emotions the world would end."

I somehow let out a small laugh and Xavier smiled.

"You need to go to sleep. I'll spend the night. I won't leave in case you still need me." Xavier said.

"You're my best friend in the world. I will always need you."

We smiled and went to bed. A weight was lifted off my shoulders after I told Xavier everything. It was great to have a friend you could trust with of almost anything. I loved him for that.

**~Well what did you think of this chapter? Some pretty exciting stuff right? :D Please review." **


	12. The Turning Point

**~I am so excited for the next chapter but I have to get through this one first! Oh the pain! But anyway the story always has to continue so it shall **** Oh fair warning, I will be starting a new job because you know its summer and I got make money before I go back to college and all that swag. So if I ever delay on updating a chapter please don't be angry! I will never abandon this story. I promise that. I do not own the vampire diaries. ~**

It had been a few days since I told Xavier about the supernatural world. He had been taking it pretty well although he was a curious person. Anytime he had a question he would text or ask me right away but I usually didn't have an answer for them because I didn't know.

He even helped to cheer me up about Damon and Stefan leaving. He invited me over to his house and we pigged out and watched monster movies. He thought the theme would me laugh with all that has happened. The funny thing is, it did cheer me up. He was always a friend I could count on to make me feel better.

I got dressed in a black long sleeve, blue skinny jeans, and my converse and went out to the hall. I saw Elena smiling as she closed Jeremy's door. She grabbed my hand when she walked past me and dragged me down the stairs to Aunt Jenna.

"Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." Elena finally spoke.

I grinned in amazement and Jenna stared in shock. "You're kidding?" Jenna asked.

"Nope." Elena said firmly.

"Let's not say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away." I said.

"Psychology major. Check that!" Jenna said.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. We looked at Elena who was looking at her phone. I frowned and went to put my jacket on.

"You and Stefan? Update?" Jenna asked.

Elena started putting on her jacket. "He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands."

Jenna looks at me. "What about you and Damon?"

I frowned more. "I rather not talk about it…"

Elena felt bad so she stepped in to change the subject. "It doesn't matter. They're both leaving, moving away."

"Where are they going?" Jenna asked.

"I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary."

Elena opened the front door and we walked out the house.

"Yours leaves, mine returns." Jenna said when we were outside.

"Logan?" Elena asked.

"He's back." We groaned. "I didn't let him pass the front door."

"I hope you slammed it in his face." I said.

"Ah, medium slam." Jenna said with a smirk on her face. I high fived her.

"Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even aloud to watch the news." Elena told her.

"Exactly. No more Logan "Scum" Fell."

We went to our first few classes and then I met Xavier at my locker.

"So how are you doing today?"

"I'm actually doing fine. Except I came across this in my history book." I pulled out the picture of me and damon showed it to Xavier.

He bit his lip. "I know you two are on bad terms and he is a bed person, but you both do look cute together."

I looked at the picture and couldn't help but smile. "I have to agree that we do."

He playfully punched my arm. "Atta girl."

"You're so weird." I rolled my eyes.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Nope, and I don't plan to." I said while going through my locker. I could hear a keyboard clicking and I looked to see Xavier with my phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said innocently.

I eyed him suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

He handed me my phone. "Starting some conversation. Enjoy your lunch." He grinned and ran off. I looked at my phone to see text messages from Damon opened.

_Hey Damon._

_Erika…_

_So I'm just going to come out with it. You hurt me bad a few nights ago._

_I know I did…I'm sorry._

_Are you really?_

That was the last thing that Xavier pretending to be me wrote. I wrote another message.

_All that was my idiot friend trying to get me to talk to you._

I slammed my locker shut and went outside to a picnic bench. I kept staring at the picture of me and Damon. A part of me wanted to forget about him for breaking my heart but the other part of me wanted to keep loving him and be there for him. I sighed in frustration.

"That is a great picture of me." I heard and quickly looked at Damon smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I groaned and tried to put the picture away but snatched it and studied it.

"You texted me today."

"I sent you a text saying that was my friend who texted you."

"I bet it was. Seriously that is the oldest excuse in the book."

I rolled my eyes. "Read the back of the picture."

He read it then stared wide-eyed. "We're going to get married?"

"It will be a lovely October wedding." I teased.

"Wow…just wow."

"Relax that was before Xavier knew about everything. Don't worry I know your heart belongs to Katherine."

He frowned at me. "I am sorry for what I said to you. I was angry. It was out of line and I hope we can still be friends."

"Damon Salvatore being sincere and apologizing. Are you sick?" I pretended to be worried and felt his head for a fever. "Can vampires even get sick?"

He grabbed my wrist and pinned them to his chest. "No and no." We stared into eachothers eyes like we usually do.

I cleared my throat. "Can I have my hands back?"

He gently put them down. "Sorry." We sat in silence for a few minutes before Damon said something. "There's another vampire in town."

"What?" I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Yeah and I'm going to find him or her."

"Well you have fun with that." I said as I grabbed my backpack getting ready to walk off.

"Will you help me?"

"Help you?"

"Yeah, I am going to need a partner in crime." He winked.

I laughed. "You're kidding right? I have to finish school."

"Skip the rest of your classes." He gave a devilish smile.

"But that is wrong." I said in shock.

"Oh live a little. The Erika Gilbert I talked to at the grill would do it. She was fun."

I glared at him. "Are you saying I'm not fun?"

"That is exactly what I am saying." He challenged. "In fact I think you're too much of a chicken."

"I'm so not doing this." I started to walk away.

"Chicken! Erika is a chicken!" he sang.

I turned to face him. "What are you five years old? Act your age not your dick size."

He stood there shocked. I laughed and sang. "Erika one. Damon zero." I walked away again when I heard him clucking. Erika don't let it get to you. He is being an immature asshole. He didn't stop.

"Ok! Fine you win!" I screamed. I went back to him.

"Damon one. Erika one." He mimicked my cockiness a minute ago.

"So what do I have to do?" I asked while I crossed my arms.

"Try not to scream." He said. Before I could even ask, he pulled me close to his body and used his vampire speed to get us to the boarding house.

When we were in his room he gently put me down. He looked at me with curiosity. I started giggling and he raised a brow.

"Holy shit that was so amazing! It felt like a rush." I kept giggling and threw my backpack on his bed.

He started to chuckle. "Well that's a new reaction. Most people complain about it."

"I'm not like most people."

"No you are not. You're different. Stay that way."

"Thanks. So how am I going to help you?"

"We are going to use this." He went to his night stand drawer and pulled out a compass and gave it to me.

"A compass? You live how many years and you don't know how to use one of these?" I teased.

"I'm gonna let that comment slide…" He glared at me. I grinned. He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Anyways it's a special compass. It points to vampires instead of North. I need you to use it and let me know when it leads to a vampire. I would do it but I interfere with the signal."

I looked down at it and it pointed straight to Damon. "Ok I can do that."

"Read to vamp speed out of here again."

I grinned. "Hell yes."

He pulled me into his chest again. He stared down at me and grinned. "Hold on tight." I did so and I screamed with excitement as he ran us to our starting point.

He stopped in the center of the town. "Alright start walking around and give me a call if you come across anything."

"What if I confront the person?"

"Less likely to happen. Based on the incident it had to be a noobie vampire which means they won't come out in sun light."

"You sure?"

"Erika, would I really put your life in danger?" I was about to make a remark about him saying he didn't care about anyone and all that hurtful stuff but he cut me off. "Don't you dare answer that. Just go."

I rolled my eyes and started walking in a random direction. It might have been a good two hours before it started to lead me in a stable direction. I called Damon.

"Talk to me." He greeted.

"I'm scared." I replied breathing heavily.

"Why? Did you find the vampire?"

"Not yet but I might very soon."

"Don't be scared. Just stay on the phone with me and when you get to the location I'll be by your side in no time."

"Oh how knight in shining armor of you." I said sarcastically.

"Hey don't be mean. I was nice enough to let you be my partner in crime."

"You needed someone human and I'm the only person that doesn't completely hate you."

"Your friend Xavier obviously likes me if he gave me your number and is planning an October wedding. I mean he took a picture of us. He even captured my good side."

I laughed. "You have a good side?"

"Oh shush. Where are you now?"

The compass led me to a warehouse. "I'm at the warehouse. The vampire must be inside."

"Don't go inside. Just wait outside in the parking lot until I get there." He ordered then hung up.

I waited a good 5 minutes before he appeared by my side. "So what's the plan?" I asked.

"You're going to wait out here and I'm going inside alone." He replied.

"What? No! You're just going to ditch your partner in crime like that?" I crossed my arms.

"I'm not ditching you, I'm protecting you." Damon said sternly.

"Oh yeah I bet, you just want all the action for yourself."

"Whatever you want to see it as, either way you're not coming in. Just stay here." He repeated and ran into the building.

I huffed and stayed put. Within a few minutes I heard gun shots and screaming. I ran towards the door and listened in. I head talking but couldn't make out the words and another gun shot. Damon. I had to help him. I looked around the ground for something as a weapon. I found a rusted crowbar. I picked it up and I slowly opened the door and snuck my way in. I tip toed quickly behind a shelf and eyed Damon.

"See I know what you and your brother are…" I heard the voice say and I recognized it as Logan. I held my breath trying not to gasp. I stared at Damon and he noticed me and glared. I guess he was mad that I came in but it could have also been him trying to pull a bullet out of his chest. He groaned.

"Me first. Who turned you?" Damon asked.

"How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me." Logan replied when he crouched to Damon's face.

"It happens." Damon said while yanking a bullet out of his leg. "Ow." It pained me to see him like this.

"You bit me. It had to be you."

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood."

"Who?"

"That's what I wanna know."

I was holding my breath so long that I was getting dizzy so I slowly starting to take deep breath quietly. I felt some dust going up my nose and I wanted to sneeze so badly. I was fighting it so hard but I lost the battle and sneezed. I looked wide-eyed I didn't get anyone's attention. I looked to see Damon alone staring at me wide-eyed. I started to shake in fear and clutched the crowbar close to me. I started walking slowly and cautiously toward Damon.

I was getting closer to him and didn't see Logan in sight. I wanted to help Damon so we can get out of here but before I was able to crouch down I felt someone shove me really hard to the ground.

"Oww!" I groaned.

"Erika Gilbert. Didn't expect to see you with the other Salvatore." Logan grinned evily.

"We're not together. We just have a mutual friendship." I corrected.

He picked me up by my neck and gripped tightly. I tried struggling but it was no use. Damon growled and looked pissed. "Don't you dare hurt her!" He shouted.

"Then tell me who turned me." Logan ordered.

"I told you, I don't know!"

Logan roughly shoved me on the ground again. I crawled towards Damon and he grabbed me and held me close against his chest.

"Dude it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door." Logan bitched.

"You have to be invited in." I quietly told him. Damon tried pulling another bullet out of him while still holding me close.

"I know." Logan glared. "I live alone."

"Ah, that sucks." Damon chuckled. This scared me. Damon being the smart ass that he is. I crawled out of his arm and sat behind him letting my head rest on his back and hide.

"So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping."

"It could be worse."

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing people." Logan says while laughing maniacally. I squeaked in fear and clung closer to Damon's back. "and I like it. I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club." Damon rolls his eyes. He reached his hand backwards and grabbed mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. I think he was trying to comfort me. "Wait a minute. Cops only found one body." Damon told Logan.

"I left one. I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of the bodies. They're right back there."

I looked in the direction Logan was pointing and gasped. "Oh my god…"

"You're kidding." Damon commented.

"They're just piling up!" Logan said proudly. "Erika I can add you to the top of the pile."

"No thank you." I said as I glared at him. I tried acting touch but I was scared shitless. I squeezed Damon's hand to feel a little braver.

"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff." Logan asked.

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool." I could feel Damon flexing his hand and I could feel his ring rubbing against my hand. "The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

"The journals?" I asked.

Logan looked at me. "Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. You should know that Erika, you are a gilbert." He looked back at Damon. "Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" Damon asked.

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who tuned you?"

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you."

Well that hit a nerve. I jolted up from annoyance and a bit of protectiveness for Damon. Both men were surprised. "You wanna know how? Go outside and stand there and when the sizzling pain of your body stops you'll know whether or not if it worked." Damon quickly was able to stand up and he pushed me behind him again.

Logan chuckled. "Watch your mouth Erika. It would be ashamed to have to kill you. Or maybe I should kill Damon first."

"You do that then you'll never know. You're not answering my question." Damon butted in.

"You first!" Logan yelled.

"It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?"

"I have things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start." Logan shot at Damon then ran off. I screamed when Damon fell to his knees. I dropped down in front of him.

"Are you ok?" I asked carefully.

"No…I'm in pain! Don't be stupid!" He said through clenched teeth. I winced and teared up. He sighed. "I'm sorry. Can you help me please?"

I nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Help me pull the bullets out. It will be faster if someone else does it."

I frowned. I gently pried my fingers into his chest and felt for the bullet. It felt so gross but I yanked it out and Damon groaned. I did it a few more times to get the others out. "Is that all of them?"

"Yes. Thank you." I helped Damon to his feet. He was still kind of weak. "We should get back to the house."

I helped him outside. He was leaning on me for support until we got outside. "Should I call for someone to drive us? You look like crap."

"No I'll be fine."

"You sure?" I looked at him with concern. He really looked back. All those wooden bullets must have took a toll on him. I did something I never thought I would ever do. I held my wrist close to Damon's face. "Drink."

"No Erika, I'm fine."

"Damon you're hurting. I can see it and carrying me and running to your house isn't going to help unless you heal. Please." I nudged it closer to his mouth.

He looked at me for some kind of approval even though I already told him twice it was fine. He grabbed my wrist and gently bit into it. I winced a little. As gentle as he was trying to be it still hurt. He drank a little then retracted his fangs and licked the wound so it wasn't bleeding as much. He then wiped his face and looked at me. "Thank you."

"No problem." I gave a small smile.

He held me close to his chest and then ran off back to the house. We went up to his room. I went to his bathroom to cover up the bite marks while Damon was changing his shirt and calling Stefan. I missed the first part but I came into the room to see Damon struggling to take his shirt off. I snatched his phone and put it on speaker and held it out so he could change.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Stefan asked.

"No, I'm not ok. I was ambushed. I was shot. Erika was shoved and threatened. Now, I'm vengeful. " Damon replied while searching for another shirt.

"Wait Erika is with you?"

"I was his partner in crime." I told Stefan.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to find him and hurt him." Damon yelled.

"Well there's no need. He's here at the school." Stefan told him.

"You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?"

"He's working the crowd."

"Well, I'll be right there."

I hung up the phone for him as he finished buttoning his shirt. "So what's the plan?" I asked.

"We're going to find him and kill him." Damon said simply. "Let's go." He grabbed once again and we ran off. We got to the school when Stefan called Damon and told him where Logan was now. "Where is he?"

"Not here. I'm going to go after him. You stay here and go home with Elena." Damon said.

"Again you ditch me to have all the action?"

"Erika I don't want you to get hurt. You saw how crazy Logan is. Just do what you're told and stay safe." He ran off before I could argue. I sighed and went inside the school on my search for Elena. I found her instantly and she hugged me tight.

"Where the hell were you?" She asked.

"I was with Damon."

"You skipped school to be with Damon? I thought you hated him."

"I can't hate him Elena. I know what you think of him and I see it but we just connect. I'm his friend plus he made me his partner in crime."

"Partner in crime?" She crossed her arms.

"Yeah. I might get us matching t-shirts." I grinned trying to lighten the mode. She rolled her eyes and hugged me again. I'm just glad you're ok."

I nodded. "Yup perfectly fine." It was kind of a lie. Luckily I had my long sleeve covering the bite mark. If she knew that I let Damon have some of my blood she would shit bricks. We walked around and talked to people to act normal but she was worried about Stefan and I was worried about Damon. We were also worried about Caroline who was kidnapped by Logan.

Our waiting was finally over when Stefan appeared.

"Caroline?" We both asked.

"She's ok. I took her home. She was shaken up. But all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else." Stefan replied.

"Where's Logan?" Elena asked.

"Damon's dealing with him." Stefan replied.

"As in…" I started to say not wanting to complete it. Stefan nodded.

"You both saw what happened tonight, right?" Stefan asked. Elena tried to comfort him but he just crosses his arms. "I mean, you understand why we can't be together and why we can't be close friends? You see it?"

I didn't respond. Elena did though. "Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan. Come on. We'll, uh, give you a ride."

"Uh, I can get home."

"We know." I told him.

"All right. That would be nice."

We left and got in the car. Elena drove and I sat in the back so Stefan could sit in the front. When we got to the house Elena cut the engine. It was awkward and I knew that they wanted to talk privately. So I unbuckled myself and got out of the car. Elena looked at me. "I'm gonna go over there so you guys can talk." She nodded and mouthed thank you and I walked to the side of the boarding house. I pulled out my phone and called Damon. I was worried about him. He picked up after a few rings.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Oh good you're alive." I secretly sighed in relief.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked in a tone.

"Well…nevermind. Did you take care of Logan?"

"Define take care of…"

"As in end his life. Rip his limbs. How else would Damon Salvatore end a life?"

"Uhhh…yea I totally did."

"Why do you sound like you're lying?"

"What are you my mother?"

"Damon what did you do?"

"I may have let him go."

"Are you out of your damn mind?! Why on earth would you do that?!"

"He knows a way that I can get Katherine back."

My heart dropped. He still wants Katherine back. I took a deep breathe to calm my nerves . "What if he's lying?"

"I'll kill him then."

"What if he goes after Jenna, or Elena, or me?!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll take care of it ok?" I didn't respond. "Do you trust me?"

"Not at all but hey when do you ever need someone else's approval right? I guess Damon gets what he wants." I hung up without giving him a chance to speak. I started to walk back to the car when I saw Elena and Stefan kissing.

I smiled as I went into the driver's seat and shut the door. Elena came over to the window and tapped on the glass.

"I take it you want to stay here tonight?" I asked while wiggling my brows suggestively.

"Yeah." She blushed happily.

I rolled my eyes. "Go get em tiger." I winked and pulled out of the driveway and drove home alone. Jenna greeted me and asked where Elena was. I told her that she stayed at Bonnies house. She didn't question it. I went to the kitchen to eat a quick dinner then I went upstairs and showered and changed into pajamas.

I sat and started to watch Hellboy. It happened to be one of my favorite movies. I cuddled against my blanket and watched. About a half hour later I got a text from Damon.

_Logan's dead. Didn't get to see him. _

I texted back. _Poor you. _

_Why are you getting all snippy?_

_Why do you even talk to me or act like you care? Bipolar much?_

He didn't text back so I called Xavier. He answered right away.

"What's wrong Erika?" He yawned.

"Why are boys stupid?" I asked.

"What did Damon do?"

"He mentioned Katherine again."

"Oh gees. What happened to you today? You like disappeared during lunch."

"Well after you so kindly texted for me, he needed my help with vampire stuff. I helped and it was exciting and fun even though we both almost died. You know Logan Fell right?"

"Yea the news guy. Why?"

"He was a vampire and he told Damon some crap about getting into the tomb that Katherine was in so of course Damon didn't kill him then and there but Logan got killed anyway before he could tell Damon anything."

"Wow…I don't know what to say."

"Tell me I'm an idiot for even thinking for a second that me and him could have been something."

"I would never. You clearly need to talk to him and I clearly need to go to bed. So bye." Xavier hung up and I groaned. Glad to know my best friend cared.

I was about to press play to continue the movie when Elena called.

"Elena?" I answered.

"Erika come pick me up please!" She sobbed.

"Elena what happened?" I asked while I jumped up to change my pants into jeans.

"Katherine…we…we…" She choked on tears.

"What about her?" I kept asking. My sister was hysterical and I'm here fumbling with trying my shoes.

"We…we look like her Erika!"

"What are you talking about? There is no way we look like her."

"We do Erika. I saw a picture!" I heard her keyboard clicking and heard my phone beep that I got a message. I put my phone on speaker so I could see the text and it was a photo. I stared wide-eyed. It was an old fashion photo of a girl that looks exactly like Elena and I with the heading under it that says Katherine. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Erika please come get me. I can't be here anymore." She begged.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up the phone and stared at the picture again. I couldn't believe it. It actually made me want to cry hysterically like Elena. How could both Salvatore brothers not tell us this? I yanked the necklace that Stefan gave me and chucked it in a corner. I quickly grabbed my jacket, keys, phone, and wallet and ran out of the house and to the car.

I sped out of the driveway and to the boarding house. I started crying. Is that why Stefan took an interest in Elena? Is that why Damon string me along because I was a temporary replacement to his precious Katherine?

I was on the deserted road halfway to the house when someone was standing in the middle of the road. I was scared shitless as I slammed my brakes and the person smashed onto my windshield. In a matter of seconds the car flipped and rolled until it landed hard on the ground upside down. I could feel the pain of my head as is hit the side of the car during the events and I coughed up the pieces of broken class. I tried to get out but I was stuck in my seat upside down. I looked out my broken window to see the person I hit.

I breathed heavily and watched in terror as the figure started to stand up. Oh my god…it's another vampire…the person was dressed all black and started walking toward the car. I sobbed hysterically and screamed my head off as this was how I was going to die.

**~Sorry for the delayed update everyone **** but I hope this chapter was amazing enough that you won't be upset with me . I wonder what will be in store for the next chapter O.O If you haven't already, check out chapter 9 and review how you want the next chapter to go or the future chapters that I had ideas for **** Thanks guys! ~**


	13. Bloodlines

**~Hehe I'm finally at this chapter. I just want to thank vanugh, vampangel125, and Lostgirllove for answering back about my ideas in the reviews :D I appreciate it ^-^. Now on to the story. I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Only Erika and Xavier. ~**

Erika POV

I continued screaming as the man kept walking forward. I tried fumbling with my seat belt and door trying to find an escape but nothing helped. This was it. I was going to die. Apparently fate said I had to die somehow in a car accident. I didn't die on Wickery Bridge but hey might as well die upside down in a car while a hungry vampire was going to feed.

My mind calmed down when the vampire ran off. I sighed in relief and then screamed again when a figured jumped right in front of my window.

"How ya doing in there?" Damon asked but wasn't sarcastic.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"I heard the car crash and I ran over. I was really hoping it wasn't you when I saw the car." He said sadly.

'Yeah well you know…"

"You look stuck."

"It's my seatbelt. I can't get it." I cried a little.

"Shh shh shh. Let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof." I did as I was told. "Just like that. You ready? 1,2,3." He ejects the seatbelt and I slip out. He quickly grabs me and pulls me out of the car. He held me bridal as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Are you ok? Can you stand? Is anything broken?"

I groan and mumble. My eye sight was blanking out. Damon sets me down but I could barely stand. He steadied me as I cling to his shirt to hold myself up.

Damon POV

"You're fading fast, Erika." I said as I watched her drop her head against my chest. She was really out of it. "Erika, look at me." I said gently as I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. "Focus. Look at me. Ok."

She studied my eyes but I could tell she was blacking out. She mumbled softly.

"Erika what is it?" I asked.

"Why..why do we look like Katherine?" She asked then blacked out and was falling backwards as she let go of my shirt. I caught her before she could fall. I touched her face. I wondered the same thing. I picked her up bridal style again and ran off.

Erika POV

My neck started to hurt and I could feel movement around me. I slowly opened my eyes but everything was blurry. I closed them and reopened them. I blinked a few times and looked around. I was in a car and it was moving. I looked at the driver and it was Damon smiling.

"Morning." Damon greeted.

"Morning?" I asked confused. I was driving at night. "Where are we?"

"Georgia."

"Georgia? Damon this isn't funny. Seriously, where are we?"

"Seriously, we're in Georgia."

I stared around in confusion. One minute I was in a car accident and the next I'm on a road trip with Damon to Georgia.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"My head hurts."

"Well you did hit it against the car…But other than that you have no other injuries. I checked."

"You checked?"

He grinned. "Yeah I did. I am more for black lingerie but you do look hot in blue."

I blushed. "What about my car? I hit a man and he got up and…who was that?"

"That's what I would like to know."

I felt my pockets for my phone but it wasn't there. "Where is my phone?"

"I have it nice and safe in my pocket."

"Damon we have to go back home. No one knows where I am."

"Xavier does. I told him. He said take pictures."

I face-palmed my head. That idiot. When I get my hands on him. ""Damon pull over!"

"No." He said sternly.

"Pull over!"

"No!"

"Pull over now!"

He rolled his eyes. "You were so much more fun when you were asleep." He finally pulled over. I opened the door and got out of the car. I slammed it shut and leaned against the car. Damon stood next to me in seconds and put a hand on my back and rubbed it gently.

"I'm ok." I mumbled. I then looked at him. "We have to go back."

"Oh come on. Look. We've already come this …" He opened the back seat of the car and pulled what appeared to be my camera bag. "I grabbed it out of the car. It doesn't look broken. I figured you could take pictures of the sights."

I raised a brow. "Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping."

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?"

"You're not funny. You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia."

"Well, you're IN Georgia. Without your magical necklace, I might add. I can very easily make you…agreeable." He smirked.

I glared. "What are you trying to prove?" I suddenly heard my ring tone and glared more at him. "That's my phone."

Damon pulled it out of his pocket and looked to see who was calling. "Mmm. It's Stefan. I'll take it." He smirked and answer. "Erika's phone."

"Where are you? Let me speak to her." Stefan asked.

"He wants to talk to you." Damon handed the phone to me. I stared at it and rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I don't- I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now."

"Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her-"

"You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye now." Damon hangs up then gives me back my phone.

I sigh. "No one knows where I am. Xavier doesn't count. Can we please go back?"

"We're almost there though." He whined.

"Where is there?!" I yelled.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Erika. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!" I contemplated this. "You get to be my partner in crime again." He grinned.

I sighed again. "Am I going to be safe with you?"

"Yes."

"You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?"

"Get in the car. Come on."

I got in the car and buckled myself as he drove off. I opened my camera bag and examined it while he drove.

"So, where's my car?" I asked while I looked through the lenses.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it." Damon replied while driving.

"What about that man in the road? Was he a…"

"From what I could tell, yeah.."

"You didn't know him?"

"If I've ever met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar and Grill." Damon smiled when I snorted at his joke.

We pulled up to a bar named "Bree's Bar."

I got out of the car and took a picture of it. "You brought me to a bar? I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in." I told him while I took a few more pictures of the surroundings.

"Sure they will." He started walking into the bar and I followed behind him. We walked in and immediately a woman eyed Damon and jumped over the bar counter.

"No. No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie." She greeted before she grabbed Damon's face and kissed him. I awkwardly looked away.

When they finished we went and sat at the Bar. "Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" Bree cheered and poured everyone shots. "Drink up!"

Her and Damon drinks there and I slide mine to Damon to drink. I wasn't going to get drunk.

"So, how'd he rope you in?" Bree asked me.

"I'm not roped in. My sister is dating his.." I tried to tell her but she cut me off.

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're wipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride."

"But…I'm not roped or whipped…"I mumbled.

"Oh don't be that way dear." Damon teased and held my hand.

I glared at him and slapped the back of his head. He mumbled as he glared at me and rubbed his head. I smirked and look back at Bree who was pleased at what I did. "So, how did you two meet?"

"College." She replied.

I laughed and looked at Damon. "Yeah right. You went to college?"

He smiled at me. "I've been on a college campus."

I rolled my eyes and kept laughing. "Figures."

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody." Bree started to tell her story.

Damon whispered in my ear. "She's a witch." I nodded in understanding.

"Changed my world, you know." Bree complimented.

"I rocked your world." Damon smirked and winked. I faked gaged. Damon rolled his eyes.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe."

I raised a brow at her and shook my head. "We aren't together like that."

"You wish we were though." Damon said.

"I think it's you that wishes. Loser." We glared at each other. I excused myself and went outside to call Elena. I sat on the hood of Damon's car and dialed the number.

"Erika! You had me worried sick, are you ok?" She asked

"I'm fine Elena. What about you?" I asked back.

"I'm in shock. Erika, how the hell do we look like her?"

"I have no idea. Have you talked to Stefan?"

"He wants to explain everything but I told him I don't want to know anything until you were here. I don't think I could face the news without you."

"Well I appreciate it. I'll try to come home as soon as I can."

"Please do. Aunt Jenna isn't too happy that you went out of town without permission."

"Well what excuse did Xavier give? Damon said he called him and told him that I was gone."

"Apparenty Xavier told Aunt Jenna that Damon had to go out of town for business and asked you last minute to go. You agreed because as said by Xavier your panties were dropping."

I groaned. "If you see Xavier, tell him he is a dead man."

Elena softly giggled. "Will do. Stay safe please."

"I will don't worry." I hung up and sighed.

I looked down at my camera around my neck and decided to take some pictures. I took some really good shots of Damon's car, I took a few of the landscape around, and then I took a few selfies. I started making silly faces and laughing. I felt someone tapping on my shoulder and I turned to see Damon.

"You ok?" He asked.

I scoffed. "Don't pretend you care. I know you're gloating inside."

"But I do care." I raised a brow at him. He rolled his eyes. "I care so much I ordered us burgers and fries. Can't let my partner in crime starve."

I faked excitement. "Oh my gosh! You do care!" I hugged him tight. "How could I have ever doubt you?" I grinned.

He smiled and led me back into the bar. "Wait!" I stopped him. He looked at me in confusion. I took a picture of him and grinned. "I never got a picture of you yet." He smiled and took my camera. He stood behind me and faced the camera toward us and we took a nice picture of the two of us before he handed the camera back to me and we went inside.

Bree smiled when she saw us and put the burgers right in front of us when we sat down. I ate a few fries then I opened my burger and took the pickles out. I saw Damon take the onions out.

"So I have a question about Katherine." I told him after I took a bite of my burger. I moaned in happiness.

He smirked at my orgasmic food noises. "I was waiting to see if you would bring her up. Go for it."

"If I'm descended from Katherine, does that make me part vampire?"

"Vampires can't procreate but we love to try." He winked. I playfully elbowed him and rolled me eyes.

"Ewww...that means you were in love with my many great grandmother." I faked gagged then looked at him. "Did Stefan get with Elena because he thought my sister could replace her? Am I your replacement for her?"

"That's kinda creepy if you ask me." He looked at my plate and took the pickles. "Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?"

I looked at his plate and took his onions and ate them. "Come on, what? You don't like onions? What's wrong with you?" I mocked him and grinned.

"No one is going to kiss you with onion breathe."

"Oh yeah because pickle breathe is so much better." I took another bite of my burger and watched him do the same. "How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be…"

"Dead?" Damon whispered. I blushed. "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally." He continued eating his food.

"This nice act. Is any of it real?" I asked while nibbling on a fry.

He didn't answer me when Bree handed him a beer. I contemplated before I asked Bree to give me one. Damon looked at me surprised. "What? You did say time out, remember? For 5 minutes? If I'm going to be spending the rest of this trip with you might as well drink and loosen up." I grinned when Bree gave me one. "Cheers?" I held my bottle out and smiled innocently to Damon. He eventually grinned back and we tapped our bottles together before drinking.

One drink after another I was drunk and taking pictures of total strangers but enjoyed every minute of it. I laughed like crazy when we were drinking shots and I was so over powering. Bree poured another round. "Ready…Go!" She shouted.

Everyone takes a shot and I finish mine first. I slammed the glass on the counter and started dancing. "I win again!" I cheered and everyone groaned. I look over at Damon and pout at him. "Aww, do you need a bib?"

Damon glared. "Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol."

"Whatever." I kissed his cheek and grinned. He looked at me surprised. "Don't be a big baby. Loosen up. Let's have another round Bree."

"Honey, you should be on the floor." A random woman said.

"I'm not even drunk." I slightly slurred. "My tolerance is, like, way up here." I jumped to show how high I meant.

Bree shrugged and laughed. "All right. Here you go."

We did another round and shocker I won again. Everyone walked away and it was just me and Damon. I rested against his shoulder. "I think I'm drunk." I mumbled to Damon.

He chuckled and turned and kissed my forehead. "I know you are."

"Are we going to go home tonight?"

"Probably not kid. Gonna go to a motel and rest up. We'll leave in the morning."

"Oh how romantic."

"Hey if you be good I'll let you have the mints that they leave on the pillows."

I snorted. "You are definently a keeper Damon." I fiddled with my camera again and secretly took a few more selfies without him noticing. When he turned and noticed he jumped in with me. We took some silly pictures and laughed. Our fun was ruined when my phone started ringing. "I should take this." I told him. I stumbled out of the bar and answered my phone.

Damon POV

She left to go answer her phone so I grabbed her camera and looked through all the photos she took. I looked at the ones she took outside earlier. She got a few landscape ones and got really good shots of my car. She truly was talented. I scrolled through the random ones of the people that were drinking shots with us and got to all the pictures of her and I. I softly chuckled at the few she took without me noticing and then the ones we took together.

I stared at the picture of her blushing when I kissed her cheek. We actually looked perfect together. Hell we looked better together than Katherine and I ever looked and that's weird to say since they look exactly alike. She asked me if she was my replacement for Katherine and the truth is, she is but only because she was so much better for Katherine. She was kinder and talented. She even had a cute laugh and laughed at all my jokes and ridiculousness. I started to realize I didn't want Katherine as much but she is the whole reason I was here. I'm conflicted.

"Hey, where's your girl?" Bree asked.

I looked around. "Hmmm. She was right back there." I got up from my seat and went outside. I looked around and stumbled across her phone on the ground. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. Something was not right. I was scared and worried about her so I ran around to find a trace of her. I got to where he electric building and saw her by the tank.

"Erika! What are you doing?" I asked.

She looked at me terrified. "Damon, no! Run away!"

I looked at her confused until I was hit with a wooden plank and fell to the ground. I groaned in pain as he continued to hit me with it. I could hear Erika screaming and running over.

"What the hell?" I groaned out when he finally stopped hitting me and pouring a strange liquid which I soon found out was gasoline.

"No!" Erika shouted.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That's perfect! You have no idea." The man shouted

"What are you talking about? What did he do? Damon what the hell?!" Erika asked.

"He killed my girlfriend." He sneered at Erika then turned to me. "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!" He continued to scream angrily.

"Nothing." I answered.

"I don't understand." Erika said.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" He told her then started to beat me with a bat. Where the hell did he get a bat? I screamed out in pain.

Erika POV

I processed the words the man said while he continued to beat Damon. It finally hit me.

"Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you. She said that you were human."

The man looked at me. "I was."

"Lexi turned you?"

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." He said and turned back to Damon.

"She loved you. She said that, "When it's real, you can't walk away.""

"Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make."

"Don't! Don't, please, don't hurt him." I begged as I started to cry.

The man lit a match and was getting ready to drop it on Damon. "I'm doing you a favor."

"Lexi loved you! And she was good! And that means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please." I cried.

He stood still and contemplated. He blew out the match and picked up Damon and glared at him before tossing him into the building wall.

I sighed that he wasn't going to kill him. "Thank you."

"It wasn't for you." He said then ran off.

I ran to Damon's side. I helped him sit up before I hugged him tight. I rested my head on his and he hugged me back. "You idiot. I was so scared. You really need to stop pissing people off."

He smirked. "But it's my greatest feature."

I couldn't help but giggle. I looked at him. "You smell like gasoline."

"Yeah well you know. I almost got killed."

We stared at each other for a few minutes before we started leaning closer to each other. I paused myself not sure if I wanted to let myself get closer to him but he kept leaning in until his lips brushed against mine. My heart raced as we kissed softly for a minute then pulled away. He stood up and helped me to my feet. We walked together to the bar without saying another word. Bree looked at both of us and hesitated as she drank her shot.

"We were just leaving. I wanted to say goodbye." Damon told her.

She turned around and cleaned her glass. "Good to see you again, Damon."

"No kiss?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and packed up my camera that was left behind on the counter.

Bree finally faced him. "I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink."

"You're telling me this why?"

"Lexi was my friend. How could you?" I watched as Damon walked toward her. She was scared and shouted. "The tomb can be open."

I looked up surprised. Damon didn't look convinced. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the bar quickly. I didn't want to hear anymore. I keep thinking that Damon might have gotten over Katherine like Stefan did and that maybe we had a chance but then shit like this happens and I am back at square one. I blame Xavier for getting me hung up on Damon. I sat on the hood of his car and waited for him. He eventually came out and we both got in his car and drove in silence to the motel.

I got out of the car and followed Damon inside. He requested a room and the guy was putting the information in the computer. A younger fellow who worked here as well approached me and grin. He tried flirting but I told him that Damon was my husband to get him to back off.

He looked at my hands. "I don't see a ring."

"Oh that's because we got hitched without permission. Our families don't know. It is very scandalous." I explained.

The kid eyed me when Damon came over. "Oh honey I got us a room."

"Yes Darling." I grinned and hooked my arm into Damon's and he led us up to our room and away from the kid. "Thank you for playing along."

"No problem." He opened the door for us and let me go in first. It was a small room with a bathroom, a vanity area, and a queen bed. I sighed and took my pants off not caring and just stayed with my lingerie and my shirt. I went to the bathroom and then went to the vanity area and used the complimentary stuff to brush.

I got in bed next to Damon and stared at the ceiling. I could feel his eyes on me so I turned and looked at him. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

I hesitated but I figured I still had a little alcohol in me to give me confidence. "Do you remember when you asked me why I cry at night?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"I used to cry because I couldn't believe that I survived a car accident with Elena but my parents didn't. I had to take it one day at a time to get back to a normal life but then I realized that nothing will go back to normal especially when I know about your world. Being in your world kept my mind off of what was killing me. Damon, you make me laugh and you piss me off but I really do consider you as a friend." I turned to face him and gave him a small smile.

He studied me then nodded. "I think of you as a friend too."

"I can tell you still care about Katherine. I'm guessing that is why you came to Georgia."

He turned away from me and stared at the ceiling. I sighed and got closer to him and looked down at him.

"Damon…I'll help you get her back." I whispered.

He looked at me surprised. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm not selfish like Katherine. I can tell you really love her if you're going through all this trouble. I care about you and I want you to be happy."

He smirked and gently touched my cheek. "Good night Erika."

"Good night Damon. Don't take advantage of me when I'm asleep."

He chuckled and I turned to my side. I cuddled with my pillow and fell asleep.

Damon POV

It was morning and I looked over at Erika who was now facing me in her sleep. I thought about what she said. She was going to help me get Katherine. If the roles were reversed Katherine would have done everything in her power to prevent me from getting Erika out of the tomb. Erika was nothing like Katherine. I could tell that she had feelings for me and she was ignoring them so I would be happy with the one I truly love except I'm now not sure if I still love Katherine. I admit this. I have feelings for Erika but…I can't be selfish with her. I'm going to get Katherine out and I'm going to leave Erika's life for good.

I gently pushed away the hair off her face then kissed her forehead.

"I promise Erika. I'll get Katherine and disappear from your life. You deserve so much better than the life you have now." I whispered and got up and went to the bathroom.

Erika POV

I woke up when Damon was coming out of the bathroom dressed and freshened up. I stretched and then stood up. I grabbed my pants on the floor and went to the bathroom. I came back with them on and washed my hands and brushed my teeth at the sink. I ran my fingers through my hair to get it to look decent.

"You ready?" Damon asked. I nodded and grabbed my bag and followed him out. I sat in the car and waited for him to check out. He came back moments later and he drove off the parking lot and on the road back home.

It was a very quiet car ride for a while until I said something. "So, why did you bring me with you?"

"Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Erika. You should give yourself more credit." Damon replied.

"Seriously?" I raised a brow.

He sighed. "You were on the road, all damsel-in-distress-like. And, I knew it would piss Stefan off. He looked over and smirked at me. "And…you're not the worst company in the world, Erika."

I smiled at him. "I used to be more fun."

"You did okay." He shrugged.

I glared at him then smirked. "I saved your life."

"I know." He rolled his eyes.

"And don't you forget it." I lightly punched his arm.

It was night time when we finally got to Mystic Falls. I texted Elena to meet at the boarding house. When Damon parked on the driveway I could see that Elena was already here. He cut the engine and we looked at each other. "This was fun, Damon."

"Ditto." He smirked.

I let myself out of the car and made my way inside the house and up to Stefan's room. I gently knocked on the door and let myself in. Elena ran over to me and hugged me tight. I hugged back.

"Don't ever do that again, Erika." She said sternly in my ear.

I smirked. "Trust me I don't plan on flipping a car anytime soon."

She finally stopped hugging me and Stefan came over. "Hi." He greeted.

"Hi.' I greeted back and crossed my arms. "You could have told me Stefan."

"I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell both of you." He said.

"You said no more lies. Only the truth. We can handle the truth, Stefan. We can handle the fact that you are a vampire." Elena told him.

"We can handle that you have a vampire brother. And that our best friend is a witch." I added in.

"We can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place then I ever thought possible. But this-this lie, I cannot take. What am I to you?" Elena begged.

"And what am i?" I pushed.

"You are not Katherine. Neither of you are. You both are the opposite of everything that she was." He answered.

"And when did you figure that out? Before we became friends? Before you told me your secret?" I asked.

"Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?" Elena asked.

"Before we even met." Stefan answered seriously.

"What?!" We shouted in unison.

"The first day of school. When we met. It wasn't for the first time."

"Then when was it?" I asked.

"May 23, 2009." He answered.

I gasped and looked at Elena who was tearing up already like I was. "But that was…" She started to say.

"That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge." Stefan told us.

"You were there?" Elena asked.

"Every couple of years I come back here, to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. Was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still..he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you two. I got Elena out first and brought her up but when I got to you Erika you were gone. I brought you up as quickly as I could and revived you. You coughed the water out and were alive but passed out."

Elena and I were both crying. "Oh my god. When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how we got out the car. They said it was a miracle." Elena explained.

I ran up and hugged Stefan for saving my life and kept crying into his chest. He hugged back as he continued explaining. "I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't..I couldn't save them. When I pulled you both out, I looked at your faces. You looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that neither of you weren't her. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town, but, Elena, Erika, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you guys. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you both were so sad."

I pulled away from him and went back to my sister. "Why do we look like her?" I asked.

"It didn't make any sense to me. You two were Gilberts and she was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth." He hesitated but looked at us both. "You both were adopted."

I clutched on to Elena. We were in shock . Elena eventually went and sat on the couch with Stefan holding her close and I ran out to Damon's room. I barged in and he looked at me confused. I hugged him tight as I cried into his chest. He hugged me back.

"Erika, why are you crying?" He asked.

I sobbed out that I was adopted. He held me tighter and rubbed my back. He didn't say anything else but just kept holding me and making me feel better. We were like this for a good 15 minutes before I calmed down and backed away from him.

"You ok?" He looked at me worried.

I nodded. "Thank you." He gave a small smile and I smiled back. I went up and kissed his cheek. "Good night Damon." I left to find Elena and we drove home in her car in silence. When we got to our house Elena walked in first then I followed behind. Jenna saw me and she was not too happy. She marched over to me.

"I don't set a lot of rules, Erika. Not with you guys. I trust that you would let me know if you were going to leave town. Why did I have to find out from Xavier and have Elena defend it. I thought we were closer than that." She lectured.

Elena and I crossed our arms over our chests. "Now is not the time you want to lecture me about things that I did and didn't do.' I told her.

"Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything."

"ok, question. Are we adopted?" Elena asked. Jenna stared wide-eyed.

"I trust you would tell us the truth, Jenna. How could you not tell us? I thought we were closer than that."

We ran up the stairs and heard her say "They asked me not to." We ignored her and went into our own rooms and locked the doors. I went to my family board and stared at it. It was all a lie. I ripped it off the wall and threw it in a corner and fell to my knees and cried. I didn't need this tonight.

**~So…how was this chapter? Please Please review it :D I appreciate all reviews ^-^ I will try to get the next chapter updated when I can!~**


	14. Unpleasentville

**~I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am **** I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and for favoriting my story and all those other little things **** it truly makes my day. I do not own the Vampire Diaries just Erika and Xavier~ **

Erika POV

I was downstairs getting a snack when I heard the doorbell ring. I went over and answered. I smiled when I saw it was Stefan.

"Hey Stef." I greeted.

"Hello Erika. Is Elena home?" He asked.

"Yeah she is upstairs in her room." I replied. I moved aside to let him in. He awkwardly moved up and I saw Xavier hiding behind him. I glared at him.

"You!" I yelled.

"I'm going to guess you're still mad at me?" Xavier asked carefully.

"Umm…Yeah." I replied.

"I came to talk it out with you."

"I'm going to kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me."

"10…9…8" I started counting down.

"Oh come on. You had fun didn't you?"

"7…6…5.."

"Oh shit." He took off running.

"Are you really going to kill him?" Stefan asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to intervene or not.

"I might injure him. His time is up." I took off running out the door and in the direction he went. I could see he was already down 3 houses. I pushed my legs to run faster. I knew I could catch up to him in no time. He isn't in the best shape. Sure enough when he got past the 7th house he was slowing down. When I was close enough I tackled him into the grass. We rolled around before I was able to get on top of him. I sat on his lap and pinned his arms down.

"How the hell did you get so strong?" Xavier asked out of breathe.

"It's called working out." I replied out of breathe as well.

"Well you look amazing. I can see why Damon is quite taken with you."

"Xavier! How could you just let me go to Georgia with Damon? And then give a shit ass excuse to my aunt like that?"

"Oh come on. You were having a bad week lately. You needed to get out and why not spend that alone time with Damon."

"Hmm…maybe because one I was in a car accident and two he is still in love with Katherine."

"Oh that is bullshit."

"It's not." I slapped his head. "That was the whole reason for the trip. He was trying to find another way to get her out of the tomb."

"A romantic getaway and he thinks about his ex. Well that isn't much fun."

"You idiot!" I slapped him again. "Why the hell am I friends with you?" I got off him and started walking back home.

"Because I know you better than anyone." He replied as he followed me. "You don't want to admit your feelings for Damon or even fight for him because you know Elena wouldn't approve and you know if your parents were alive they wouldn't approve either."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Shut up my parents Xavier."

"No why? Because I'm right? Erika when have you ever done something for yourself? I was doing this for you. You had a damn good ass time in Georgia and you won't admit shit because you know that others wouldn't approve. Well get over it. The only way to let go of the past is to move on and enjoy the little things in life." When I looked at him he came closer and slapped my face. I stared at him wide-eyed. "Get over yourself. I'm watching your back you unappreciative bitch."

I slapped him back. "You asshole! What gives you any right to slap me?"

"Oh did it hurt?" He slapped me again. "When you pull your head out of your ass, I'll stop slapping you."

I screamed and tackled him again. We wrestled maybe slapped each other more for 10 minutes before we rolled onto our backs and breathed hard.

"I hate fighting with you. It hurts." I commented.

"I agree. Truce?" He asked.

"Truce." I replied. We bumped fists then continued laying there for a few more minutes before we got up and went back to my house.

We went into the kitchen to get drinks then went upstairs to my room. I had a board on my bead and a package of pictures. Xavier jumped on my bed and opened the package. "Are all these pictures of your trip to Georgia?"

"Not all of them. I would say half are of the trip and the others were pictures I took a while ago but haven't developed."

"I see. And I notice you have a board on your bed which means you're going to be making a collage. Who is it dedicated to?"

"Damon and Stefan. I have pictures of both of them and they have definitely are a part of my life so why not?"

"Well I'm glad. Can I help?"

"Sure." I smiled.

We started going through pictures and picking out the ones we liked the most. I started arranging them on the board and he watched. Xavier got up to look at the others when he noticed the family one was thrown in a corner.

"Umm…Erika?" He called.

"Yeah?" I asked when I started gluing.

"Why is the family one thrown over there?"

I sighed. "I have something to tell you."

He came back and sat down next to me. "What is it?"

"So umm…this Katherine chick, Elena and I look like her."

He raised a brow. "What do you mean you look like her?"

"Look like her as in she could be our triplet."

"What the hell? That's kind of creepy."

"Yeah no kidding."

"But how could you guys look like her?"

"That's the other thing I have to tell you. I'm adopted." Xavier stared at me wide-eyed with his jaw dropped. "Yeah that is how I feel but worse. Not only do I find out I look like the bitch that ruined Damon and Stefan's relationship but let is also be known that I was adopted because my parents didn't want me or Elena."

"I am so sorry."

"It's whatever. Let it be added to the pile of things that are all lies."

Xavier didn't say anymore. He always said for some situations it's better to remain silent than say something. As long as you stay with the person they know that you're here for them. When we finished gluing everything we looked at our work and smiled. We went and knocked on Elena's door and she said we could come in.

"May I present to you my latest work?" I grinned at her and showed Stefan and Elena my board.

They looked at it and smiled.

"You're an amazing photographer Erika." Stefan complimented.

"Thanks." I said.

"When did you get those pictures of Stefan and I?" Elena asked.

"A great photographer never reveals anything. It's better for the people to be natural then posed. You know this!"

Elena rolled her eyes and laughed. "I want a copy of them."

"Will do."

"Oh while Xavier is here." Stefan started and grabbed a bracelet and handed it to him. "Since you know about our world, you need to be protected. It has vervain in it. It will keep vampires from compelling you. And this little vile as vervain as well. You can put it in your food or drinks and it will work the same. As long as you have it in your system or on you, you'll be protected."

"Well damn. That is a lot to remember but thank you. I appreciate the protection." Xavier said and smiled while he put the bracelet on.

"No problem."

We went back to my room and I hung the board on my wall. We then opened up Netflix and watched a movie until dinner time.

"Erika, Elena! I need the money!" Jeremy shouted from downstairs.

"Erika, it's your turn to pay!" Elena shouted from her room.

I got off from the bed and grabbed my wallet from my purse and went downstairs with Xavier following behind me. We got to the bottom to see the pizza guy in the house holding the pizza. Xavier took it while I was looking through my wallet for the money. I gave the guy $30.

"Keep the change." I told him.

"Thanks." He winked. "You have yourself a good night." He said before he walked out and I shut the door.

"Is it me or was he sketchy looking?" Xavier asked as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Just a tad." I replied.

Stefan POV

I made my way to the library. I had to figure out what Damon was up to. Ever since his little trip to Georgia with Erika I was extra worried. After Erika showed Elena and I her board of pictures I was worried about her growing friendship with Damon. Elena explained to me that Erika only makes boards when people have a strong impact in her life and she also told me that Erika has feelings for Damon. I could see that Damon had feelings for Erika too but he was so preoccupied with Katherine, he doesn't see it.

I came to see that books were thrown off the shelves and onto the floor.

"What are you lookin' for, Damon?" I asked while I crossed my arms.

"Not your concern." Damon answered while he threw another book.

"No, but putting Elena and Erika in harm's way, that is my concern."

He kept looking at the book in his hand. "Hm hm. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Atlanta."

Damon looked up at me and smirked. "Oh, yeah. Erika and I had a blast. Which reminds me I have to ask for copies of the pictures she took. That girl knows how to take great pictures."

"I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love, and poor Katherine is just out of reach but I mean who needs Katherine when you got a great girl like Erika waiting for you unless..oh wait unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. Is that what Bree said?"

"You're pathetic when you're fishing."

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting."

"Don't you have school?" He asked before turning around to the book shelf.

I sighed and left the room.

Erika POV

I asked Elena if I could be the one to give the necklace to Caroline. I know our friendship is rocky but that doesn't mean I want her out of my life. I told her I would find her and bring her to the table so all three of us could meet for lunch. I found Caroline at her locker.

"Hey Caroline." I greeted.

"Hey Erika." She greeted back.

"So are you ready for lunch?" I asked.

"Yup. Let's go."

We started making our way out. I presented the necklace to her while we walked.

"It's so pretty. Thank you. God, it'll go with, like, everything. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. Just a little friend gift."

"Friend?"

"Look I know that we aren't the closest but you are my friend. We have known each other how long? I know you and Elena are closer and all and this necklace is from both of us but I wanted to give it to you because I do care about you and you're friendship is important to me."

Caroline smiled and then hugged me when we got to the table.

"I appreciate your friendship too."

I smiled and we sat down across from Elena. Elena grinned at us getting along.

"I see all as well in the world?" Elena asked.

"Yup." We both said at the same time.

"Why are you guys so mushy all of a sudden?" Caroline asked.

"You're friendship is important and because you've been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's ok." Elena explained.

"I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's not much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple times. That's it, but…I just feel like we've peeked as friends." Elena and I nodded in understanding. "This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?"

"It's not weird." I answered.

"It's a little weird." Elena said and laughed a little. I snorted and agreed taking back my answer. "If it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me."

"But it's all about you. Matt's not over you, and we all know it."

"Caroline…Elena is with Stefan. Matt knows that and he knows that he has to move on." I said and Elena nodded in agreement. We started eating our food but Caroline still didn't look convinced.

It was later in the night and I went to the Grill to eat dinner and give Xavier some company while he was working. I was working on my burger while reading a book when someone sat next to me.

"Well hello my favorite Gilbert." Damon greeted.

I looked up and smiled at Damon. "Well hello my second favorite Salvatore." I teased.

He put his hand over his chest. "You have wounded me. I thought we were closer than that."

"Oh relax. You know you're my favorite."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a french fry from my plate. "Whatcha reading?"

"A book. I know that might be difficult for you to understand since it's been awhile since you last picked up a book."

He glared at me. "You're so mean to me. I was going to buy you a drink but I guess I won't now."

"Oh the horror! How will I live with myself?" I faked gasped.

"For that I'm taking your burger." He snatched it before I could defend it and took a bite into it.

"Damon…" I pouted.

He ignored me. Xavier came over and poured him a glass of bourbon. "What seems to be the problem?"

"She was being mean so I took her dinner." Damon explained.

"Good job. That will teach her." Xavier winked and walked away.

I stared at my food sadly. Damon saw me and sighed. He held the burger in front of my face. I took the biggest bite I could and I regretted it. My cheeks were puffed up like a chipmunk as I tried to chew and swallow.

Damon chuckled. "Are you having trouble?"

I shook my head and quickly grabbed my water and tried to swallow the food. When I finally could I started laughing. "My god I am an embarrassment."

"Yeah you are but it's so cute." Damon babied me as he grabbed a napkin to wipe my face. I slapped his hand away.

We talked for a little and we shared the rest of my food until Elena was ready to leave.

"Well there goes my ride. I have to go." I told him.

"I can give you a ride."

I laughed a little. "Last time you gave me a ride, you took me all the way to Georgia."

"Oh are you going to keep holding that against me? Seriously you had fun and this time you're awake. You would know if I was going to take you anywhere outside Mystic falls." He explained then gave his famous smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe another time. Good night Damon." I quickly kissed his cheek then walked to where Elena was. She eyed me funny. I raised a brow at her.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I was saying good bye to a friend. Is that so bad?"

"It wouldn't be but it is Damon."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh lay off him. He isn't that bad."

Elena didn't say anymore and we made our way to the car. My phone started ringing so I grabbed it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Erika." The mysterious voice answered.

"Who is this?"

"You don't remember me? You hit me with your car."

I froze as I watched Elena get in the driver side.

"Is that a new car? You're sister Elena looks great in it." He complimented.

I looked around and saw a man in a hoodie at the corner coming over.

"Fuck off and stay where you are!" I yelled.

"You got away from me. You won't next time and neither will your sister."

I hung up the phone and quickly jumped in the car.

"Erika are you ok?" Elena asked.

"No! Drive! Drive!" I shouted as I watched the man coming over. Elena must have noticed how scared I was and drove quickly out of the parking lot and on the way home. I explained to her what happened and she was startled as much as I was. When we got home she dropped me off. She wanted to go to the boarding house but I rejected because I knew Damon wasn't there.

I ran upstairs to my room and texted Damon.

_Can you come over? ASAP_

He replied.

_What's wrong? You miss me already?_

_The vampire I hit with my car called me and now I'm scared. Will you please come over?_

_I'll be there soon. _

I tossed my phone on my bed and paced around waiting for him to come over. Within minutes I heard a tapping on my window which startled me but I looked over to see it was Damon. I opened it and stepped aside for him to come in. When he did I shut the door quickly and locked it.

I faced Damon and ran and hugged him. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Well I am pretty amazing." He smirked and hugged me back.

I pulled away from him and sat in my bed and clutched a pillow. Damon sat next to me and put his hands behind his head as he leaned back.

"Why me and Elena? What does he want? I mean I know I hit him with my car but if he wanted to kill me, then why call first and then threaten my sister?" I asked all these to Damon.

"We're predators. We hunt and we stalk. It's fun to tease our prey because it just makes the kill more exciting."

I groaned in my pillow. "Well that makes me feel better."

"Hey don't worry too much about it. I'm sure it is just some punk ass vampire noobie who doesn't know what he is doing."

"I guess." We sat in silence for a while. "I have something for you." I got off my bed and made my way to my desk and grabbed an envelope with the name Damon on it. I jumped up back on my bed and sat back next to Damon. "I made you copies of the photos. I'm sure you would like to have memories of the trip."

He took the envelope and started looking at the pictures. "You took some great shots of my baby."

I smiled. "It's an amazing car."

"I just might frame it. It deserves to be shown off."

I giggled. "I agree. I'll help buy the frame."

He chuckled and kept looking at the rest of the pictures. "You really captured my good side."

"I'm a photographer. That's my job."

"Except you don't have a job." He smirked.

I glared. "Oh I don't see you working and bringing the bacon home."

"I'm a stud. I can't risk damaging my perfection."

"Perfection my ass." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways…if that was the only reason you wanted me to come over, I'll just leave." I frowned and cuddled my pillow again. Damon raised a brow at me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared. "

"Really?" He chuckled but when he realized I wasn't laughing with him he stopped. "As long as this guy hasn't been invited in, you'll be ok."

"I know but…will you stay the night?"

"You actually want me to stay?" I nodded my head. He sighed. "Alright I'll stay but you owe me."

"Will a bottle of bourbon work?" I asked.

He pondered the thought then grinned. "I have something better in mind."

"Ok what?"

"I won't tell you just yet. Why don't you just get ready for bed. Ok?""

I raised a brow but just went along with it. I grabbed my pajamas and undergarments. "I'm going to shower really quick. Please behave yourself." She glared then went in to the bathroom.

Damon POV

I watched her as she went to the bathroom and I rolled my eyes when I heard her lock the bathroom door. The lack of trust with this girl. I got off the bed and observed her room. I went over to her wall with all the pictures and noticed the new one. It had a mix of her and I as well as Stefan and Elena. The Gilbert sisters and the Salvatore brothers all on one board. I smiled at this gesture.

I looked in the corner to see one of her boards there. I walked over and picked it up. It was her family one. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say she took this down when she found out that she was adopted. I went to the wall and put it back up for her. She was upset now but I know her as well as anyone that she will get over it. She never stays mad for long.

Once it was back up I made my way back to her bed. I heard the shower turn off so she would be out shortly. I looked at the night stand next to me and saw a leather book with the tittle BFF. I grabbed it and opened to the first page.

_**What is your name? **__Erika Elizabeth Gilbert._

_**Who is your Best Friend Forever that you are dedicating this book to? **__Xavier lucas Sacromento. _

_**How long have you been friends with this person? **__Since middle school. _

I didn't read the rest because she came out of the bathroom in her adorable pjs. She was wearing a red silk tank top and black short shorts.

"You look hot." I complimented as I stared at her butt.

She turned and blushed at me then raised a brow. "What are you doing with that?"

I looked down at the book I was still holding. "I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." She said as she jumped on the bed and took it away from me.

"That is a lie."

"Oh what do you know?" She said while putting the book on the night stand near her.

"Well I have lived a very long time."

"Oh whatever. Anyway what is it that I have to do to owe you for staying the night?"

I grinned evilly. "You have to give me a good night kiss."

"Seriously? That's all?" She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Good night Damon." She said then got under the covers and got herself comfortable. I rolled my eyes and laid down next to her and faced her.

"I meant a good night kiss on the lips."

She flickered her eyes open and stared at me. "Really?" I nodded and smirked. She rolled her eyes but leaned in closer to me and kissed me softly. The touch of her lips against mine left a tingling feeling inside. I could hear her heart beat racing when she pulled away. We stared at each other and all I could think about was how I wanted more. I cupped her cheek with my hand and pulled her back to me and kissed her softly. I craved her kisses. I could feel her struggle to pull away at first but then she just gave up and snaked her arms around me as we kept kissing.

She rolled herself on top of me and was kissing me a little harder. I could hear her moan when I slide my hands under her top and gently scratched her back. I moved my lips to go down her jaw line and her neck and she loved it. I could hear her continue to moan and I could smell her arousal. I was just as aroused as I grinded against her.

"Wait..Wait." She softly moaned.

I stopped kissing her and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "What?"

"We can't do this."

"Why not? I'm turned on. You're turned on. When that happens, we have sex."

"Damon…" She sighed and looked at me seriously. I gently cupped her cheek and she placed a hand on my hand as if she didn't want to lose the touch. "We can't do this. You love Katherine."

I sighed. "What if I don't?"

"How would you know?" She asked quietly. I remained quiet. I wasn't sure how to answer that. She leaned in and kissed me softly once. "Good night Damon." She rolled off of me and laid back to her original position before she cuddled into her blankets and fell asleep.

I watched her for a good half hour lost in her beauty. She is definitely nothing like Katherine. Erika stopped what we were doing because she knew it was wrong. If it were Katherine, she would have continued it then showed off about it later. I felt guilty.

"Erika how I wished I met you in 1864. Then we wouldn't be in the situation that we are now." I whispered. When I finally decided I wanted to go to sleep I took my shirt off then slid my arm under her and pulled her close to me. She didn't wake up but she snuggled herself in my chest and I held her close while I drifted to sleep.

Erika POV

I woke up in the morning to my alarm. I groaned as I forced my eyes opened. I looked up to see Damon groaning as well as he continued to hold me. I don't even remember snuggling against him when I went to sleep. He loosened his hold on me and I went and turn my alarm off.

I fixed my hair into a pony tail then looked over at him. He stretched and then laid against the pillows with his hands behind his head. I looked down at his shirtless body and blushed. He was hot and a good cuddler.

"When did you take your shirt off?" I asked him.

"After you fell asleep." He replied simply.

I nodded. "Thank you for staying the night." I smiled at him.

"Anytime."

We sat in silence for a while before I decided that I should get ready for school. I went to the closet and got my clothes that I was going to wear. "You're welcome to stay if you want but I have to go to class and you can't exactly come downstairs with me." I said.

"I'll go home." He said. He got up and buttoned his shirt on then walked over to me. He pulled me into a hug which I was surprised since he isn't exactly the affectionate type. "If that guy bothers you again let me know. I'll come right back here."

I smiled up at him. "Thank you."

He nodded then disappeared in seconds. I sighed and went into the bathroom to change for school.

Elena and I were in the kitchen eating our dinner that night when we saw Jenna in the living room. She was dressed in her 50's outfit.

"I spoke to the insurance company. Car's totaled. You can keep using mine for now."

I didn't answer her but Elena did. "So you're going to the dance?"

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone." She smiled then came into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell us, Jenna?" I asked her.

She was startled for a bit but then sighed and answered me. "Your mom was gonan do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to."

"If our mom was here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth."

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her twins and gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you two were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. It just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom."

"Well, why were our parents' names on the birth certificates?" Elena asked.

"Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you guys, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation." Jenna answered.

"What else do you know about her? The girl?"

"Just her name. Isobel."

We talked a little more with Jenna and finished our dinner then we went upstairs to our own rooms. I grabbed my outfit and laid it on my bed then went into Elena's room. "Hey do you want to shower first?"

"Umm sure that's fine." She replied and I nodded.

I noticed the compass on her bed. "Hey where did you get the vampire compass?"

"You know about this?"

"Yeah. I used it to help Damon find Logan. How did you get it?"

"Stefan stole it from Damon and gave it to me. He wanted us to have it so we can sense if that vampire who called you shows up."

"Smart man. Well I'm going to shower."

I left her room and showered. When I got out I put on my solid yellow poodle skirt and then a black long sleeve that was tucked into the skirt. I then put on black dance shoes on. I went to my mirror and smiled at my outfit. I waited for Elena to be showered and dressed so we could help each other with our hair. Once she was ready we went into the bathroom and got started. She helped curl my hair up and pinned it in the back. Then she curled my bangs so they stayed nicely on the top of my head. She then grabbed the hair spray to hold everything together.

When it was her turn, I straightened her hair then puffed up the back of her head then placed a head band to hold her bangs in place and to match her outfit. I then used hairspray.

We both looked in the mirror and grinned at what we accomplished then worked on our makeup. When we finished I went back to my room to grab my purse then went to Elena's room as she was looking at her closet for her scarf.

I went to sit on her bed and I heard the compass spinning out of control. I picked it and stared at it scared. "Elena…" I called with a shaky voice.

She came to me and saw the compass in my hand. We stared at each other wide-eyed. She grabs her phone to dial Stefan's while she followed me down the stairs. She put the phone on speaker.

"Stefan's phone. How may I help you?" Damon greeted.

"Where is he?" Elena asked.

"He's on his way to you. Forgot his phone."

We stopped in the living room and sighed in relief. "Thank god. He's probably here." I said.

Elena nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

"You're both welcome." Damon said then hung up.

We both turned to go back upstairs when the vampire jumps in front of us. We both screamed. The vampire grabs Elena and throws her on the couch. He then grabs me and extends his fangs as he leans to bite my neck.

"Erika!" Stefan shouted as he rushed in and pulls the vampire off of me and tosses him to the side. The vampire grunts then speeds out of the house. I held my neck as it was almost bitten into. Elena rushes over and hugs Stefan.

"Are you both ok?" Stefan asked.

We both stared at the front door startled. Stefan called Damon to come over as we waited. Stefan and Elena on the couch and I on the chair cuddled up in a ball. Damon let himself in and knelt down in front of me.

"Are you alright?" He asked while cupping my cheek. I nodded.

He looked over at Stefan and Elena. "How did he get in?"

"He was invited in." Elena responded.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan also answered.

"Well, he gets points for that. De he say what he wanted?" Damon asked.

"No he was too busy trying to kill Erika." Elena snapped.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked.

"No." Damon responded. Stefan raised a brow at him. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"Do you think there is more than one?" I asked.

"We don't know." Damon said then he pulled me up so he could sit. I sat on his lap.

Stefan studied the both of us before he said anything. "Damon, he was invited in."

Damon nodded and then looked at me. "Then we go get him tonight. You two up for it?"

"I'm in. Erika?" Elena looked at me.

I sighed. "What do we have to do?"

Damon looked at Elena. "Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. I'll take Erika. We'll just see who shows up."

"That's a bad idea." Stefan told him.

"Until we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot."

"We'll do it." I said. Elena nodded in agreement.

Stefan looked at both of us anxiously. Elena grabbed his hand. "We'll be with the two of you. We'll be safe."

Stefan looks at me then Damon. The four of us left in Damon's car and headed to the dance. When we got in Elena and I stood by the punch bowl looking around nervously when Bonnie and Caroline came over.

"Having fun?" Elena asked them.

"No, but this took about 2 hours, so I'm at least saying for half of that." Caroline answered then laugh. Elena and I joined in on the laughing.

Bonnie looks off in the distance then glares. "What's Damon doing here?"

"He wanted to come. I promise he'll behave." I told her.

Caroline glared at me. "So what is this, you dating him now?"

I rolled my eyes. "No but Elena is dating Stefan and that means we have to tolerate him. Plus he isn't that bad to be around. It's not like I can kill him."

"There's a thought." Bonnie commented.

"Mmm. I'll help." Caroline added in. Elena smirked and I just rolled my eyes.

Elena walked off to Stefan and I stayed with Caroline and Bonnie talking when Damon showed up.

"Hi, Bonnie. Wanna dance?" Damon asked.

"I'm out of here." Bonnie answered.

She tried to walk away but Damon blocked her. "Please give me another chance."

Bonnie ignored him and walked around him. Caroline glared at Damon. "Back off, Damon." She said then followed after her.

I started giggling as Damon glared at me. Elena and Stefan came over.

"Where did they go?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Damon answered.

"What did you say to them?" Stefan asked.

I laughed harder. "He was perfectly polite."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Elena, would you like to dance?"

"I would love to." She smiled then looked at Stefan. "May I have this dance?" Stefan smiled and led her to the dance floor.

Damon turned and faced me. "Erika can I have this dance?"

I raised a brow at him. "You think I would dance with you after you asked three other girls in front of me. I am nobody's last resort."

"Well it's a good thing that you were my first choice. I was hoping the others would say no." He smirked and held his hand out. I smiled and took it as he led us to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist as we danced slowly.

"So what were you like in the 50's? Were you a greaser guy or a jock kind of person?" I asked.

He looked at me. "What do you think?"

"A jock." I teased

He rolled his eyes. "If you were in the 50's you would be all over me."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. When the music tempo started to speed up Damon spinned me a few times and I giggled as he pulled me to his chest. We both danced in sync with each other as we kept up with the paced at the music.

"Alright I am getting a little tired." I whined.

"You big baby. Come on let's get some punch." Damon grabbed my hand and led us to the punch table. He got me a glass and I started drinking it as Mr. Saltzman came over to us.

"Yeah, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher." He held his hand out and Damon shook it.

"Ah, the uh, cursed faculty position." Damon smirked.

"So I've been told."

"Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?"

"He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning. And this one needed a date. It's so cute how she…." I didn't let him finish. I elbowed him hard in the side. He glared at me as he rubbed it.

Alaric smirked. "I hear he's very bright, not that I've had the chance to see for myself."

"Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama."

"No parents?"

"Mm, it's just the two of us."

"you, uh-you live here your whole life?"

"On and off. Travel a bit."

"Really? Where? Around the states?" Damon and I look at Alaric with raised brows. What was with all the questions. "I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you and it was nice seeing you again Erika."

"You too." We both said.

"Enjoy the rest of the dance." Alaric said before he walked off. We watched him curiously before Damon led me back to the floor for another slow dance.

"That was really weird." I commented.

"Oh big time." Damon replied.

"Please don't go kill him."

Damon smirked and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Why would I do that?"

"I know you so well. If you feel threatened you'll do something rash."

"Will not."

I smiled and sighed in his embrace as I listened to the song. Earth Angel has to be my favorite 50's song. I started to hum with along with the song. I could hear Damon softly chuckled as he held me close.

"I like this song too." He said.

I smiled. "It can be our song for our October wedding." I teased.

We laughed softly as Elena tapped my shoulder. We broke apart and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That vampire he's here. Stefan went after him. He told me to come get Damon." She replied.

I looked at Damon as he searched the gym. "Stay together. I'll be back." He ordered then walked off. Elena and I grabbed hands and walked over to the bleachers. When we got there my phone started ringing. I answered it.

"Hello Erika." He greeted. I held Elena's hand tighter and she looked over at me just as scared as I was. "Here's what you're going to do. There's an exit door behind you. You have 5 seconds."

"No." I yelled firmly.

"Or your brother dies." I looked over to where Jeremy was and saw the guy behind him."I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking. And take your sister with you."

I led Elena with me to the doors. "Don't you dare touch him."

"Keep walking. Through the door." He ordered.

I continued to watch as I made our way to the door. Once I saw him walking away from Jeremy, I had me and Elena start running.

"What's going on Erika?" She asked as she ran along with me.

"He's coming after us. He threatened Jeremy."

We ran down to the end of the corridor to a set of doors but it was chained up. "Shit." I yelled as I tried to open them. Elena looked back to see the vampire walking calmly towards us. She grabs my hand and yanks me down another corridor. We ran and were able to get through a set of doors which ended up being the cafeteria doors. We ran to the other end of cafeteria but the doors were locked. We turned to see the vampire storming in. He vamp speeded towards us. He grabs Elena by her hair. She screams while he tossed her the table.

"Elena!" I shouted. He faces me then walks toward me. I punched him in the face as hard as I could. He glares at me then grabs me by the neck and bites into it. I scream while I quickly grab the pencils next to me. I shoved them in his stomach and he grunts in pain. Elena runs over and shoves a pencil in his neck and pushes him away. She grabs my hand and yanks me towards the door we entered.

Pencils obviously didn't work because he was able to get to us. Elena had more pencils in hand as she tried to get him. He blocks the hit but the pencil went through his hand. I looked around and see a mop on the ground. I quickly grab it and break it in half to make a stake. I try to stab him but he was quick as he tossed both the stick and I across the room. I grunted as my head hit the wall. He then grabs Elena and she starts to scream as he is getting ready to bite her.

I watched useless since I was too weak to get up. Before I know it, Stefan rushes in and pulls him off her and tossed him to the side. He gets back up and Damon appears.

"Hey, dickhead." Damon called out. The vampire looked at him. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk."

He smiles evilly and looks over at me. I shook my head as he tried to run towards me. Damon was quick and threw him in Stefan's direction. Stefan grabbed the other half of the mop and shoved it into the guy's stomach.

"Now you feel like talkin'?" Stefan asked.

"Screw you." He grunted.

Stefan shoved the stake deeper into him. "Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?"

Damon helped me up and held me close as we made our way next to Elena. Elena pulled me away from him and hugged me close.

"Because it's fun." The vampire replied.

Stefan didn't approve and shoved the stake again. I grimanced at the sound. "What do you want with Erika and Elena?"

"Erika looks like Katherine and Elena does too. I might as well have my fun with both of them."

We all looked at each other in shock. "You knew Katherine?' Damon asked.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones." He laughs. "You don't even remember me."

Damon leans over the guy. "Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?"

"No."

Stefan rolls his eyes and shoves the stake again.

"The grimoire."

"Where is it?' Damon asked.

"Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's."

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked. He didn't answer.

"Who else is there?' Damon asked.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me." The man said. Damon rolled his eyes and nodded. Stefan removes the stake and kills the vampire.

Elena and I gasped in shock. "How are you gonna find the others now?' Elena asked.

"He had to die." Damon said.

"But.."

"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan told her. We heard a noise and saw Alaric coming through the corridor. "Go. I got this." Damon nodded and went after Alaric. Stefan wrapped his arms around us to comfort the both of us. When Damon came back to the cafeteria, Stefan and him talked among themselves. Elena and I waited patiently. They them came to us. Stefan led Elena out. While Damon held me back.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked.

"Besides the nasty bite on my neck and the bump on my head. I'm fine. At least he's dead so I feel better about sleeping tonight."

"I can give you some blood to heal you." He offered. I thought about it then nodded. Damon bit into his wrist and then held it out for me. I put my lips on it and then drank a little bit. I could feel myself healing so I pulled away. "You might get a slight headache but other than that you should be fine. Just don't die."

"Trust me, dying is the last thing on my mind. I'm just going to go home and go to bed."

"Good." He smirked. "If you need me, just call ok?" I nodded then hugged him goodbye. I met up with Stefan and Elena at the front of the school and we went home. I said good night to the couple and made my way upstairs. I could feel that headache so I took some medicine and changed into pajamas then crashed into bed and instantly fell asleep.

Stefan POV

I came and sat down next to Elena when I gave her a mug of tea. She smiled and drank a few sips. I gently placed a hand on her leg and looked at her. "I need to tell you something, and I don't know how you're going to feel about it."

She sets her mug down and looks at me concerned. "What?'

"I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Katherine back. But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me."

"Well, then why would you be worried about telling me?"

"Because he can be very persuasive, and I know that Erika has been bonding with him lately."

"Just because she trust him doesn't mean that I do. She might be able to forget who Damon is and everything he's done, but I can't."

"I don't wanna be his enemy, Elena, but I can't let him do it."

"Then don't, and I'll help you, whatever it takes. Just one condition."

"What is it?"

"We don't tell Erika that we're lying to him. She can't know. She loves him and she'll never forgive us. Plus she wouldn't go along with it. She would tell him the truth."

"I agree. I don't want her to get hurt. So it's a deal." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. She snuggles into my shoulder and sighs.

I would do whatever it takes to protect these two girls.

**~I am so sorry that this took forever to upload. I was working and had little time to type but I made it my goal today to finish it all up. This is the longest chapter yet and I hoped you enjoyed the Damon and Erika moments. Please tell me what you guys thought and I will try my best to upload the next chapter as soon as I can.~**


	15. Children of the Damned

**~I will try to update my chapters as quick as I can so I'm sorry if I ever take too long. Also I want to give a shout out to Serenity10116 for reviewing every chapter. That made my night. I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I only own Xavier and Erika.~**

Erika POV

I was sleeping peacefully when I felt someone rudely shake me. I grumbled and slapped them away.

"Erika, wake up. I need my partner in crime today." Damon said.

I looked at him then looked at my alarm clock. "It's 7 o'clock in the morning Damon and it's a weekend. What the hell?" I grumbled.

"Well we have to start early to get things done."

"No." I said

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Come back later." I barked at him and went back to sleep.

"Get up and go shower." He ordered.

I threw one of my pillows at him then hid my head under the pillow I was sleeping on. I could hear him groan but I heard his footsteps walking away from my bed. I sighed in relief as I fell back asleep.

Within minutes, I was yanked forcefully out of bed and before I could scream I was thrown into the cold shower with my clothes on.

"Damon…What the fuck!" I shouted as I jumped out of the shower soaked and shivering.

"I told you we have things to do. Shower and get dressed." He smirked at my shivering.

I glared at him as I made my way out of the bathroom to get clothes for the day and went back into the shower except now with warm water. I quickly showered and dressed in shorts and a long sleeve . I brushed my now wet hair and put it up in a ponytail. I went downstairs to Damon in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee.

"Well it's about time." He said as he handed me the steamy mug.

"Oh shut up Mr. I'm on a mission."

"Hey you did say you wanted to help me."

I sighed. "I know I did and I meant it. I want you to be happy."

"Now why would you of all people want me to be happy?" He eyed me while making a grilled cheese.

"Everyone deserves to be happy. Obviously Katherine makes you happy if you're going through all this trouble to get her out of the tomb."

"She did make me very happy. What about you?"

"Well you make me very happy. The happiest I have been in a while so I'm going to pay it forward. I promised to help you and that's what I am going to do."

"You are incredible, Erika Gilbert." He complimented. I smiled. I watched as he finished making the grilled cheese and put it on a plate for me.

I ate it and moaned in happiness. "If it doesn't work out with Katherine, you are so welcome to come back and keep cooking for me."

He smirked. "How can someone enjoy something as simple as a grilled cheese so much?"

"It is the greatest thing in the entire world! Are you kidding me?"

He rolled his eyes. When I finished eating I threw the plate in the dishwasher and ran upstairs to brush my teeth. When I came back down he led me outside.

"How do you want to run this time?"

I thought about it. "Can you do a piggy back ride?"

He nodded and got down on his knees. I got on his back and wrapped myself around him tightly. He stood up and placed his hands on my butt to hold me securely. I didn't say anything as he vamp speed to his house.

When we got there, he gently set me down and I slapped his arm. He raised a brow at me. "That's for pinching my butt. You think I didn't notice?" I glared at him as he smirked proudly. He grabbed my hand and led me inside the house and to Stefan's room.

"Rise and Shine, sleepyheads.:" Damon shouted.

I watched as the lovebirds sat up startled and covered themselves with the sheet. I blushed and covered my eyes. "Damon…" I groaned his name.

"Damon! Please!" Elena shouted.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"Oh, stop being smutty." Damon rolled his eyes.

I gave an apologetic look as Stefan covered Elena up more. "Seriously, get out of here!" Stefan yelled at Damon then looked at me. "Erika you too if you don't mind please." He said nicely.

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it." Damon rolled his eyes again. I was in shock so I slapped the back of his head. He glared at me before he continued what he was saying. "We have some very important business to discuss."

"And it has to be right now?" Elena asked.

"Apparently so. I asked him the same thing before he rudely threw me in the shower this morning." I answered her.

"Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal." Damon also answered. I rolled my eyes and went to sit next to my sister. She willingly moved over after her and Stefan exchanged looks.

"So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first-since you are Elena and Erika Gilbert, so you're both on journal duty." Damon said.

"Since when am I helping?" Elena asked.

"Well, your sister is kindly helping and Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo..."

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." Stefan told Elena. I nodded in agreement.

"I'll look for it tonight with Erika." Elena said and lay back down in bed.

"Good." Damon smirked.

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit." Stefan asked Damon.

"In lieu of any other options." Damon answered back.

"What is a grimoire?" I asked.

"It's a witch's cookbook." Damon answered.

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work" Stefan furthered explain when Elena sat up.

"so a cookbook." I said.

"Yeah. Cookbook." Damon repeated.

"What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are." Stefan questioned Damon again.

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so... " He claps his hands together. "Chop, chop." He went over to me and grabbed my hand so I would follow him out of the room. When we got to the door he turned and looked at Stefan and Elena again. "You know, I really like this whole menage a foursome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it." He chuckled then said "Don't screw it up." In a teasing voice.

I followed him to his room and sat on his bed. "Did you really have to be rude like that?"

"How was I rude?" He asked.

"They were having a peaceful morning and you just barged in on them and listed out your demands."

Damon rolled his eyes. "They'll get over it." I shook my head disapproving his methods. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I responded as I looked at my nails.

"Can we make a promise?"I nodded.

"I promise that when I get Katherine out of the tomb, I'll leave your life for good."

I raised a brow at him. "Why would you promise that?"

"Because I'm not a good person and neither is Katherine. You would have a much better life if we weren't around."

I frowned at him. "Can we still talk to each other?"

"I don't think we can."

I sighed and got up to be in front of him. "I'll agree to that promise if you agree to mine." He nodded and waited for me to respond. "If it doesn't work out with Katherine, will you promise to come back to me so we can give us a chance?"

"Us?"

"I know that I have feelings for you and I know that you have feelings for me after what happened the other night. Just promise when you find out what you want that you'll tell me."

He nodded and softly kissed my lips. "I promise."

I smiled at him then left his room to meet up with Elena and Stefan so we could go back home.

Elena POV

I took the opportunity to talk to Stefan about the plan while Erika was upstairs looking for the other boxes.

"Do you think Damon really believes us? That we're both trying to help him?" I asked.

"I think he might believe Erika but then again I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him." Stefan replied.

"You know…I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love. It's twisted but kind of sad."

"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?"

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die."

I sighed as I heard Erika returning to the kitchen.

"Hey there was nothing upstairs so whatever we are looking for has to be in one of these boxes." She said.

"Ok." I smiled at her as she kneeled down to help look through the boxes. I saw her pick up an old fashion photo and showed it to me and Stefan.

"That's Jonathan Gilbert." Stefan said.

Erika examined it a little more before putting it back in the box. I grab a box and look at it weirdly. "What is this?" I open the box up and see that there was a muzzle in it. I showed it to Erika and she raised a brow at it. Stefan opened his mouth like he was going to explain but Jeremy came in.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental." I answered.

"We heard that dad had this old family journal from years ago. We thought we would dig it up." Erika added in and smiled at him.

We watched as he sits on the kitchen counter. "Jonathan Gilbert's journal?"

"Yeah, that would be the one. What do you know about it?" Erika asked.

"I just did a history report on it."

"Oh. So where is it now?" I asked.

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it." He said. We looked at each other and sighed annoyed.

Erika POV

Elena and Stefan left to get the journal from Mr. Saltzman. I went to the grill to visit Xavier since he was working. I sat at the bar and waited for him to give me attention.

"Hey how's it going?" He asked.

"Not much. Just coming to visit my best friend." I smiled and asked for a glass of water.

He brought it to me quickly. "So how was the dance?"

"Awesome until a psycho tried to kill me."

He looked at me in shock. "What?"

"Yeah but don't worry he's dead."

"Can we reverse this so it can be a normal conversation. Who was your date?"

"Damon was."

He smiled brightly. "Really? Aww did you guys slow dance?"

I giggled. "Yes we slowed dance and had an awesome time. We even have a song."

Xavier faked teared up. "Omg I might die of happiness. Don't let that man go!"

"Xavier…I'm helping him get Katherine back."

"No why?!"

"Dude come on. He loves her."

"He loves you more."

"You don't know that."

"I know everything."

"Whatever. I'm helping him and that's the end of this conversation. We made a promise to each other and I'm not going back on my word."

"You are a saint Erika. I don't think I can do what you are doing."

"Thanks." I said as I finished my water. My phone started ringing and I answered. "Hello?"

"It's Damon. What are your plans tonight?" He asked.

"Besides fetching you a journal. Nothing. Why?"

"How would you like to cook dinner together at your house?"

"Hmm, You and me over a steaming pot of water. Sounds like my kind of night." I joked.

"Great I'll be over in a half hour." He said before hanging up. I said goodbye to Xavier and went back home. Jenna was home so I had to let her know that Damon was coming over to help me make dinner.

"Now whose idea was it?" Jenna asked as I was grabbing plates from the cabinet.

"He wanted to have a family dinner and I said why not and invited him over."

"Should I be worried?"

"Nope nothing to worry about. He will probably do more of the cooking so no one should die from food poisoning." I smiled at her. She nodded her head and walked out of the kitchen.

A half hour later Damon came over with groceries and we started cooking. I helped him get the pots and pans he needed and we started preparing food. He brought wine over which Jenna was very happy about. She started drinking it as she watched us cook. Damon had his own glass and would sneak me a sip or two when Jenna wasn't looking. The three of us talked and joked around. Somehow the conversation changed to relationships.

"My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course. What about you guys?" Damon asked while slicing a tomato.

"Umm I haven't dated anyone in a while." I responded while I chopped the lettuce.

"There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated." Jenna answered.

"They ever find him? Or is he still missing?" Damon asked.

"He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum." Jenna drains the remainder of her wine. "He's a Fell. They're all snooty."

Damon and I laugh. I finish chopping and Damon poured Jenna more whine.

Damon went to put something at the dinner table while I grabbed plates. When we past each other Damon deliberately bumped into me.

I smirked. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Damon asked innocently.

"You know what. That move was deliberate."

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink."

I scoffed as I set the table while Damon went to stir the boiling pot of water.

"Where is Stefan and Elena? They are missing family night which I am enjoying immensely."

I smiled as I went to stand next to him. "Not sure. I texted them awhile ago."

Damon remained quiet then looked at me. "Is it real?"

I looked at him confused. "Is what real?"

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?"

"Yes Damon you can trust him." I grab the napkins and go back to the table. In seconds Damon was next to me. I look up at him confused again.

"Can I trust him?" He asked.

"Of course you can." I put a hand on his cheek. "You're being paranoid and trying to compel me isn't going to make a difference."

He sighed. "I wasn't trying to compel you. I just wanted you to answer me honestly."

"Damon I made a promise. I told you I wasn't going back on my word."

We both walked back into the kitchen. I sat on the counter as I watched him continue to cook.

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone." He spoke.

"Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it." I told him.

"Are you lecturing me?" He eyed me.

I smirked. "Do you need a lecture?"

He stood in front of me. "You know better than anyone that I want her back."

"I know you do even if you're confused on what you want but I understand you would do anything for her."

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way."

I eyed him. "Are you threatening me?"

"Maybe."

"Damon you can trust me. I am helping you aren't i?"

"You are and you are the only person I really trust right now."

I pulled him close to me for a hug. "You have my word."

Later on in the evening I leaned against the counter and watched Damon and Jeremy play on the xbox. It was actually cute watching them bond like men. I hide my smile while I continued to go through a different box of things.

Jenna came over smirking. "He is ridiculously hot!"

I giggled while I shushed her. I knew Damon could hear the entire conversation so I smirked. "Nah, he's just an ass." I looked over to see that Damon turned to face me for a sec. I winked at him and he shook his head as he went back to the game.

"What are you doing with all this stuff?" Jenna asked.

"I thought there might be something about my birth parents." I replied.

"Have you told Jeremy?"

"Elena and I agreed that we would tell him with the time was right." I gave her a small smile as I heard the door open to Elena and Stefan coming in.

I looked at them. "Where have you guys been?" They looked at each other then back at me.

The four of us went to the front porch to talk.

"Who took it?" Damon asked Stefan and Elena.

"I don't know." Stefan answered.

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him."

I rolled my eyes. "You think there is always something off about anyone who looks at you weirdly." Damon glared at me.

"No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before we did." Elena explained.

"Who else knew it was there?" I asked. We pondered the thought. I watched Damon look through the window and at Jeremy. He looked at me and smirked. "Damon. No!" I yelled.

Elena caught on. "Damon leave him out of it."

"Why, what's the big deal?" he asked as he started going inside the house. I grabbed his and hand and tried to bring him back outside but he ended up dragging me into the house.

I groaned in failure as I went to sit next to Jeremy and Damon on the arm of couch. Elena and Stefan stood behind us.

"So…I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Damon asked.

Jeremy was too focused on his game. "Huh?"

"Don't ask questions, just spill."

Jeremy chuckles. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asked.

"Hwy is everybody obsessed with that thing?"

"Who else did you tell?" I asked.

"Just that girl Anna."

"The hot, weird one?" Damon asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait, who is Anna?" Stefan asked.

"That's what I want to find out." Damon answered.

Elena's phone rings and she leaves the room. I look at Jeremy. "How do you know her?"

"I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight." Jeremy responded.

"Perfect. I'll drive. Come on." Damon ordered as he grabbed his arm and makes him follow him out to the car.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going with them to be sure that Damon doesn't do anything rash." I told Stefan then followed the two boys out. When we got to the Grill we let Jeremy go find his friend while we went to sit at the bar. I watched my brother find his friend at the pool table. I looked at Damon as he stared with a weird face.

"Damon are you alright?" I asked but he kept staring at them. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he blinked a few times before looking at me.

"Did you say something?' He asked.

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"Nope. I know that Anna girl from 1864. She's a vampire." I stared wide-eyed at Damon then at Jeremy and Anna. Holy shit my brother is with a vampire. This shouldn't be too shocking since me and Elena hangout with vampires everyday but holy shit my brother is with a vampire.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"We're going to find out where she is staying and have a very nice chat." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the Grill.

"Wait will Jeremy be ok alone with her?" I asked.

"He's in a public place and she hasn't tried anything yet. He'll be fine." He replied as he got in the car.

He drove off in a random direction until he reached a motel. "Anna is staying here?" I asked.

"It's a little distant from town and sketchy like her. I guarantee she is staying here." Damon said. We went to the front desk and Damon compelled the information out of the person who was at the front desk. Sure enough he was right. Anna was staying here. He was able to get a key and we went to her room and let ourselves in. Damon hides behind the door and I hid behind the bed. We stayed like this until she showed up.

When she did I heard struggling and I revealed myself. I looked as the both of them were holding eachothers neck. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes as I watched them.

"Ok, I give. Ok." Damon choked out. They both released and coughed for air. "Damn. You're strong for a little thing."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." Anna said.

"How long have you been here?"

"I arrived around half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb."

"How did you know about the spell?" I asked as I stood next to Damon.

Anna smirked at me. "I didn't say much back then, which means I heard everything."

I nodded in understanding. Damon stepped closer to Anna trying to intimidate her. "So if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now?"

"I like to use others to do my dirty work." Anna said then walked around the room.

"Like Logan Fell?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for that, by the way. Little bastard shot me." Damon growled.

"Logan was an idiot." Anna said.

"Mm-hmm." We both said.

"We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die." Anna explained.

"What'd you want with the Fell journal?" Damon asked.

"I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong. According to her journal, Honoria gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And, according to this..." Anna paused as she opened her bag to take out the Gilbert journal. "He gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it."

"Why would I help you?"

"Cause you and I both want that tomb open." She said and gave the journal to Damon.

Damon flips through the pages and stops at a certain page. I read the same page as him but he must have found the answer before I did because he shut the journal and tossed it on the counter. "Sorry. I work alone and the only partner I will consider is Erika." He said. He grabs my hand and we leave the motel.

When we were far enough from the motel I finally spoke. "Where are we going?"

"To the cemetery. I think it's time you met my father." He answered. I gulped. He parked at the entrance of the cemetery. We both got out and he grabbed me and vamp speed to the location. When he put me down I was shocked to see Stefan and Elena digging up a grave.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon snarled. "This is an interesting turn of events."

I was startled by Damon's tone and walked over to Elena and helped her out of the grave. I glared at her confused on what was going on.

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan told Damon.

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you or Elena."

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you…" Damon glares at me. "You had me fooled."

I looked up at Damon hurt. He really thought that I was a part of this plan. "Damon I wasn't a part of this!"

"Yea I bet you weren't." He snarled then looked back at Stefan.

"So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip Erika's heart out."

Elena hugged me tight after hearing Damon's threat. "You won't kill her." Stefan told Damon.

Damon nodded. I sighed in relief but then was scared shitless as Damon vamp speed over and grabbed me away from Elena and held me in a chokehold. "I can do one better." He bites his wrist and shoved it in my mouth and forces me to drink. I tried struggling but it was no good.

"Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend." Damon demanded.

"Let her go first." Stefan ordered.

Damon pulled his wrist away from my mouth. I looked terrified at Elena as I watched her fight back tears.

"The book!" Damon yelled.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me and Elena." Stefan told him.

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!"

"You just di the one thing the ensures that I will."

Damon glares at Stefan then nods. Stefan slowly places the book on the ground and slowly reached out for me. I could feel Damon snuggle into my hair before he slowly lets me go. I edged slowly toward Stefan and when I grab his hand he quickly pulls me into his chest and holds me tight. I teared up as I looked back at Damon who grabbed the book and glared at me. Stefan led me to Elena and she pulls me into a hug. I cried hard into her shoulder. Elena soothed me as best she could then we left to the car.

I cried as we drove home. When we got into the house Elena looks at me concerned. "Are you ok?"

I wiped the tears away and glared at her. "Am I ok? What the hell was that stunt you guys? I thought we were helping?"

"Erika it's my fault." Stefan defended.

"Oh I know it is. Damon already had enough trusting you and you made sure he can never trust you again. Oh and not only that now he hates me when I was actually trying to help him. So thank you Stefan." I yelled and stomp my way upstairs. I went to my room and slammed the bedroom door shut.

I pulled my phone out and called Damon. He didn't answer and it went to voicemail. I growled and left a message. "Damon it's Erika. I just wanted you to know that I had no part in Stefan and Elena's plan. I'm angry at you for thinking that I was a part of their plan. I thought we had an understanding. I tried to help you and you tried to kill me. You can go to hell and find Katherine yourself." I snapped and hung up my phone. I slide to the floor and started crying again.

I loved Damon so much and I hated that he thinks that I would break his trust. I can't forgive him for what he did to me. He crossed the line.

**~Alright so im sorry if this chapter was short. So please review and tell me what you want me to do for the next chapter. When Anna takes Elena, should I have her take Erika too or no?~**


	16. Fool Me Once

**~Well I just want to thank you guys for the reviews. It was a tie with what I should do with this chapter so I sat down and thought about how I would do the chapter depending which route I should take. I talked with my cousin so she was the tie breaker and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I do not own the Vampire Diaries only Erika and Xavier~**

I finally just got myself to stop crying and went into the bathroom to change into pajamas. When I came out I saw Anna sitting on my bed. I raised a brow at her. "What are you doing here Anna?"

"I just came to admire your room." She replied with a smirk.

"I'm so done with you. Will you please leave?"

"I still have unfinished business with the tomb."

"That isn't any of my concern. I already left a very angry voicemail on Damon's phone that I quit. So whatever unfinished business you have, I suggest you get out of my room and talk to him about it."

She tilted her head to the side and studied me. "I like you. You're very feisty. I'm going to leave but I need to make sure you don't mess with my plans."

I looked at her confused and then she grabbed my neck and pinned me down to the bed. I gasped but I couldn't scream for help. She then ripped my necklace off and I was defenseless.

He eyes dilated as she compelled me. "You're going to forget the location of where I am staying. You remember you went with Damon but you don't recall where or what it even looks like. You're going to go to sleep and you're not going to wake up until the morning. If anyone tries to wake you in the middle of the night you're just going to mumble so they know that you're alive and just sleeping."

I nodded in understanding. When I blinked Anna vanished. I yawned as a sudden tiredness hit me. I got myself in bed and knocked out.

Stefan POV

I made my way downstairs to get Elena some aspirin. Her fight with Erika and the events of today was giving her a headache. I saw Jenna sitting in the dining room.

She looked up at me and smiled. "You know you're not staying the night, right?"

I leaned on the doorframe and smile back. "We're just going to hang out for a little while."

"You're lucky that I like you. Keep the door open."

"You got it. Hey, do you have any aspirin."

"Yeah." She went to the cabinets to look for it.

Jeremy comes into the Kitchen. "Oh, hey Stefan." I greeted him back and watch as he looks around the room. "Where'd she go?"

"She went to the bathroom." Jenna answered.

"Where'd who go?" I asked.

"He has a friend over."

"Anna." Jeremy said.

I stood there for a minute before I realized who Anna was. She was Pearl's daughter. She was here and Erika and Elena are unprotected upstairs. I quickly walked out of the kitchen and when I was on a point on the stairs where Jenna and Jeremy couldn't see me I vamp sped into Elena's room.

"Elena!" I called out as I barged into her room. She was nowhere in sight and I noticed her window was open. Oh god Anna took Elena.

I quickly left Elena's room and went into Erika's room. I was surprised to see she was sound asleep. I know that she was mad at Elena and I but that doesn't mean she didn't care about her safety. I went her side and gently shook her. "Erika wake up!"

She mumbled. "What?"

"Anna took Elena. We have to go find her." I told her.

She just kept her eyes closed and mumbled. "That's nice. Good night." She yawned and went back to sleep.

"Erika? Erika!" I kept shaking her. She groaned but kept sleeping. What the hell was going on? I looked closely at her and saw she wasn't wearing her necklace. I looked around and saw that it was tossed to the side of her bed.

I sighed in frustration, Anna must have compelled her. I gently put her necklace back on so nothing else would happen. I'll have to check on her in the morning. I quickly left the Gilbert home and began my search for Elena.

Erika POV

I woke up in the morning and stretched on the bed with contentment. That had to be the best sleep I ever got in a long time. I looked over at my phone and got a million miss calls and text messages from Stefan. That was weird, I don't ever remember hearing any of it last night.

I scrolled through the messages and majority were "Erika wake up!" and "I can't find Elena!" I got out of bed and went into Elena's room. It was empty and it looked like the bed wasn't slept on.

I dialed Stefan's number. He answered right away. "Erika! Thank god you're awake."

"Yeah…What's going on Stefan?" I asked while scratching my head.

"Elena's gone."

"I got that much from your millions of messages and I'm standing in her empty room."

"Anna took her."

"Anna?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god! I remember she was here in my room last night. Ok..umm…I'm going to get dressed. Come and pick me up at my house in 15 minutes and I'll help you out."

"Alright." He hung up and I ran back in my room. I put on a pair of jeans and a green muscle shirt with a black sports bra. I put on my black converse and quickly did my hair and makeup. I ran down stairs when I heard the doorbell ring.

I opened it to Stefan and let himself in as I shut the door. I looked at him and he was a wreck.

"Ok so tell me what happened?" I asked him.

He explained how after Elena and I had the fight he came down stairs to get aspirin for her and when he went back up that she was gone and so was Anna. He also explained he went to check on me and when he tried to wake me up I would just mumble and keep sleeping. "I've looked everywhere."

I sighed then clapped my hands. "I know where she is. I went with Damon yesterday."

Stefan sighed in relief. "That's great. Where is she?"

"She is…" I started the sentence and blanked. "She is…" I thought hard and stared at Stefan confused. I couldn't remember where she was no matter how quickly I tried to recap my day yesterday then it hit me. I slapped my forehead. "She is a smart cookie."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"She must have compelled me to forget where she is. She probably also compelled me to sleep the entire night which is why I didn't respond to you."

"Damn it!" He yelled and hit the wall leaving a hole.

I eyed it then let it go. "We need a new game plan."

Stefan sighed in frustration. "I have only have one last idea and you're not going to like it."

I raised a brow at him and by the look on his face I knew what it was. I groaned. "Alright lets go."

I got into Jenna's car and we drove to the boarding house. When we get there we go into the study and see Damon on the couch reading the stupid book. He didn't even notice that we were in the room.

"Anna took Elena." Stefan told him.

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails." Damon replied still not looking up.

"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if something happens to her?"

"Well you still have Erika. She can be your replacement." I bite my tongue from saying anything. It hurt that he said that.

Stefan sent me an apologetic look and I rolled my eyes. He looked back at Damon. "Please. What do you know? You and Erika were with Anna, you must know where she is living. Anna compelled Erika to forget where. Just tell me where I can find her."

Damon looks up at Stefan then me then back at Stefan. "Nope. You can go. Really."

"You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you." Damon sighed annoyed and looks up at Stefan again. "But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Damon smirked.

"So please, just tell me what you know." Stefan begged.

"Huh."

"It's Elena, Damon. If you know something, tell me."

Damon stands up and so does Stefan. "I mean this sincerely." We both looked at him anxiously. "I hope Elena dies." With that he left the room and I stared at Stefan pissed. I followed after Damon. Stefan tried to stop me but I glared at him and told him to back off. He was hurt but he did so.

I followed Damon to his room. He was in his bed reading the Grimoire. I jumped on his bed and stared at him.

"Are you even going to talk to me?" I asked him.

"Nope. You can leave with Stefan." He replied not even looking at me.

"Damon, where is Anna staying?"

He ignored the question. I sighed in frustration. I yanked the book out of his hand and threw it on the floor. He glared at me. "What the hell ?"

"What is your problem?"

"What is your problem?"

"Gee I don't know. I was forced vampire blood against my will last night and I wake up to find out my sister is kidnapped. What do you think my problem is?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have lied to me."

I slapped him. "I didn't lie to you now tell me where the hell Anna is."

He glared angrily. "No." He said firmly then got off the bed to go pick up the book.

I got off the bed too and grabbed his arm. "Why are you being like this?"

"I don't have to explain myself."

"You know I thought you were different but I guess I was wrong. I guess you're the big bad Damon that everyone says you are and that I should stay away from. Don't worry, after last night I got the message."

"You think I care what you think?"

"I don't know what to think anymore Damon. All I know is that I have to find my sister."

"You have fun with that. I'm going to go get Katherine out of the tomb."

I walked up to him to where our faces were inches apart. "I mean this sincerely. I hope you find Katherine and you both rot in hell. Oh and on top of that, when she realizes how awful you are, I hope she rips your heart out." I walked out of the room and made my way downstairs. I was hurt and angry but I had to push all that aside to find Elena.

I met up with Stefan in the car and we drove off to continue our search. I could feel Stefan's eyes on me.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked softly.

I bite my lip and tried not to cry. Stefan put a hand on mine and when we got to a stop sign I looked at him. He forced me to put the car on park and he pulled me into a hug and I broke down. How can I let a guy like Damon get to me the way he did.

"I'm so sorry Erika…" Stefan whispered as he held me close.

"It's not your fault." I choked out.

"Yes it is. I should have just helped Damon or told him the truth. This did start with me and he took it out on you and I am so sorry."

I looked up at him and wiped the tears away. "Stefan It's my fault to. I trusted him and it was a lie. Let's just find Elena and move on from this."

I put the gear on drive and started driving off again. We spent hours driving everywhere trying to trigger my memories but nothing was working. We decided to go back to the boarding house and argue with Damon again to see if he would finally talk to us.

We went to the study but he wasn't there and Stefan's phone rang. He looked at it and sighed. "It's Elena." I sighed in relief as he answered. "Elena? Are you ok?" I stood close to Stefan and put my ear near the phone so I could hear.

"She's fine. For now. Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine." Anna replied.

I rolled my eyes angrily then glared at Damon when he came into the room. He leaned against the doorframe and glared back at me.

"I can get it." Stefan told her.

"Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together."

Stefan hangs up and looks at Damon.

"Go ahead. Grovel again. Oh, wait no…I don't care." Damon said then left.

I sat on the couch and sighed angrily. Stefan sat next to me and rubbed my back. "I might know someone who could help us."

"Who?"

"Sheila Bennett."

"Bonnie's grandmother?"

"Yeah. She's a witch so she could do a locator spell and tell me where Elena is."

"Ok. Well let's go."

"No you stay here."

"What?" I asked in shock.

"When I find Elena, I don't know what the situation will be like. If you're here I know that you're safe and ill only have to keep Elena safe."

I nodded in understanding. He said goodbye and left me on the couch alone. I layed myself down and stared at the ceiling. I was in silence for a good 20 minutes before I heard footsteps. Damon hovered over me. I glared at him. "What?"

"You here by yourself?" He asked.

"What do you care?"

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"Nope."

"Good because I wasn't planning on apologizing."

"Great because I wasn't expecting one from you. Now do me a favor and get lost."

"Where is Stefan?"

"Going to get my sister. You remember her right? The one that looks like me and the one you hoped would die."

"Well how will he do that with Anna around?"

"She is expecting one of you to be at the town square."

He sighed. "Come on."

"Come on where? You think I am actually going to go with you?"

"Do you want to help your sister or not?"

"I'm just supposed to trust you?"

He didn't answer. He just used his strength to throw me on his shoulders and vampire sped out of the house. I screamed every name at him but he ignored it. Before I knew it we were sitting on a bench next to Anna. I was in the middle.

"Got a hot date or are you just planning on nabbing the entire Gilbert family one member at a time?" Damon asked. I rolled my eyes.

"A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires." Anna replied.

"I told you. I work alone."

"Yeah, so do I. But you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?"

"Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena." I told her.

She just smirked. "Then he won't be too happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want." She looked at both of us when we didn't say anything then focused her eyes on me. "I wonder who will come to your rescue."

I looked at her weirdly and my face changed to pain when she shoved her nails into my leg. I was really being a trooper here. I was fighting so hard not to scream but I couldn't stop the tears flowing out of my eyes.

"What do you say Damon? Partners?" She asked. He just looked at me in shock.

"He doesn't care about me." I said painfully. "So you can just either take me away or just kill me." I finished. She dug into my leg deeper and I had to use my hand to cover my mouth to soften the sound of my screams.

"Stop!" Damon shouted. He yanked her hand out of my leg and pulled me onto his lap as he protectively held me close to his chest. "When do you want to do this?"

Anan starts laughing at Damon. "God, it's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatore brothers are truly pathetic when it comes to women. Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church." She ordered then disappeared.

Damon held me bridal style and sped back to the boarding house and sat me down on the bathroom counter. I was starting to get dizzy from the loss of blood. Damon bite into his wrist and held it out for me. "Drink." He ordered.

I shook my head. "No."

"Erika now is not the time to be stubborn."

"What do you care…" I mumbled as I leaned forward against his chest. He sighed angrily and shoved his wrist in my mouth. I struggled weakly but blood still managed to get into my system. I could feel my leg healing and myself getting stronger. I looked up at him and gently pulled his wrist away.

"Consider this as an apology for dragging you with me to see Anna." He said then ran off.

I sighed and washed my face and hands then went downstairs to wait for Stefan. He texted that he got Elena and Bonnie and would be back at the boarding house soon. I waited patiently and after what seemed like forever I heard the door open.

I ran to it and when I saw Elena I hugged her. She hugged me back. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you ok?" She asked and looked at me.

"I'm fine." I said then backed away from her. I was glad she was ok but I was still mad at her.

"So..Stefan and I are going to help Damon get Katherine out of the tomb."

I raised a brow at her. "He won't accept your help."

"I know but I'm going to talk to him."

"Elena he doesn't trust any of us. You made sure of that yesterday."

"I'm going to make things right." Elena said and went to the other room. I sighed. I knew Damon wasn't going to hear her out but I decided to be nosey and stand by the door of the living room to hear the conversation.

"I'm going to have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?" Damon asked.

"Stefan." Elena replied simply.

"Ah, brother. Ever the white knight."

"I convinced Bonnie to help you."

"I doubt that."

"I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really."

"Well, at least your honest."

"I was protecting the people I love, Damon. But so were you, in your own, twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing."

"Not interested."

"Yes you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday."

"Fool me once, shame on you."

"But Damon…"

"I don't want to hear it Elena. Just leave."

I heard her sigh and leave the room. She saw me listening and nudged me to go to the room. I rolled my eyes but did so anyway. Damon looked up when he saw me.

"So, you're really going to go Solo on this?" I asked him.

"Yup. Can't really trust anyone." He replied.

"You could trust me."

"I wish I could, Erika." He looked at me sadly.

I grabbed his hands into mine and I looked up at him. "Damon, I never betrayed you. After our trip in Atlanta we achieved an understanding. Everything I said to you was real. I'm your friend Damon. I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"I really want to believe you."

I took my necklace off and placed it on the table next to us. "I know you didn't use compulsion in Atlanta but if you don't believe me then use it now to find out the truth."

He looked at me carefully. It was like he was debating what he wanted to do. He gently cupped my cheek and I sighed into it. "I'm not going to compel you. I didn't do it in Atlanta because we were having fun and I wanted it to be real." He grabbed my necklace and put it around my neck. "I trust you. Please don't make me regret it."

I gently smiled at him. "I won't. Come on. Let's go get Katherine."

He grabbed my hand and we started walking out. We told Stefan and Elena we would meet by the tomb. We were walking through the woods when we saw lots of kids walking around and they were wasted.

"Oh shit. Duke's party is tonight. I hope they stay clear of the church." I said worriedly.

"Your hope, not mine." Damon shrugged. I glared at him. We continued walking hand in hand and we run into Caroline and Matt.

"Erika, hey!" matt greeted.

"Erika! Where have you been?" Caroline asked all bubbly and grabbed Matt's hand. I raised a brow at her then rolled my eyes.

"Long story, no time to tell it." Damon answered for me.

"I wasn't talking to you." Caroline snapped.

"Sure you were."

I rolled my eyes and elbowed Damon in the stomach. He glared at me but I whispered to him. "Knock it off."

Matt I guess could feel the tension and tried to soften it. "We haven't met. I'm Matt." He greeted and held his hand out to Damon.

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met." He said coldly then looked at me. "You and I are going that way." He said then grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

I looked back at them apologetically. "Sorry guys."

When we were far away enough I spoke to Damon. "Did you really have to be rude like that?"

"They're not mine friends. Why do I care?" He asked.

"With that attitude, it's no wonder you have no friends."

"You're my friend."

"I was your friend."

He rolled his eyes and we finally got to the tomb.

"Brother. Witches. Gilbert Twin." Damon greeted. He walks past everyone and down the stairs. I follow and go to stand by Elena and Stefan.

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked.

"Okay as it's ever going to be." I replied.

"Are we ready?" Elena asked.

"I guess so." Bonnie replied.

The four of us stood by the entrance as we watched Sheila light the torches. Bonnie stood next to her as Sheila stood in position and started naming the elements. "Air. Earth. Fire."

"Water." Bonnie handed her a water bottle. Sheila takes it and sprinkles the water on the floor.

I watched in amusement and Elena must have thought what I was thinking because she spoke. "That's it? Just water from the tap?"

Sheila looked at us amused. "As opposed to what?"

"Holy water?" I asked.

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." Elena explained.

Sheila smirks and continues what she is doing.

I looked over at Damon who pulled out a blood bag from his jacket pocket.

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless one of you lovely Gilberts are offering a vein to tap." Damon answered and smirked at us.

Elena and I crossed our arms and looked at him unamused. I could see Damon whispering to Stefan and it made Stefan chuckle.

"We're ready." Bonnie told us. She then held Sheila's hand and they started chanting.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked. I shrugged.

"Sounds Latin." Stefan told him.

"I don't think it's Latin." Elena told Stefan.

As the continued reciting the torches flare up. Elena grabs on to Stefan's arm and asked what was happening. I clutched on to Damon. He chuckled at my fear and I glared up at him.

"It worked!" Bonnie shouted.

"Of course it worked." Sheila told her.

"We have some fires to build." Damon told Stefan. He nodded and left up the stairs. Damon looks down at him and holds my hand. "You ready?"

"What?" I asked.

Elena looked at us terrified. "What are you talking about?"

Damon looked over at the Bennett witches. "You think I'm gonna go in there myself so you can seal me in?"

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." Sheila threatened.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you."

"Damon you're not taking her in!" Elena yelled.

"Enough. All of you. He needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. This my decision and I'm going in with him. I trust him. He'll bring me back out safely."

The all look unconvinced but they didn't fight with me. I pulled a torch off the wall and gave it to Damon and I dragged him into the tomb with me.

When we were in, Damon took the lead and I held his hand tightly as I followed closely by him. I could hear whispers all around me and it got me kinda spooked. "What is that?"

"They can sense you." Damon replied.

"Oh god." I said with a shaky voice.

Damon stopped walking and looked at me. "Do you really trust me?" I nodded. "Stay close to me and nothing will happen to you. Come on let's keep looking for Katherine."

As promised he held me close as we kept looking for Katherine. So far we had no luck. Out of nowhere I could hear someone calling my name.

"Elena?" I questioned. Stupid me I let go of Damon's hand and ran after the voice calling me.

I could hear footsteps running and shouting. "Erika?!"

"Elena?!" I shouted back.

It was so dark we didn't even see each other approaching and ran right into each other and fell back.

"Oww…Elena?" I asked.

"Yeah…Are you ok Erika?" She asked.

"I was until I ran into you. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't trust Damon."

I stood up and glared at her. "Seriously?!"

She stood up and crossed her arms. "Erika he isn't a good person."

"Elena I was perfectly fine. He wasn't letting anything happen to me but now that I ran off to find you. Now we are both defenseless."

"Let's just go back outside."

"No! I'm going to go find Damon and Katherine."

"Erika do you hear yourself?"

"Elena will you back off? You always do this. You always think you know best. This is my decision."

She grabs my hand. "Don't argue with me. Let's go."

"I said no." I pushed her away and she lands on the floor next to a vampire who opens her eyes and stares at Elena and I. We both started screaming and someone flashed a light on us.

"Well if it isn't the Gilbert sisters." Anna smirked then looked down at the vampire. "Mother? Mother!" She crouched down next to her mother. "Your boyfriends did this you know." She glared at us.

Elena stood next to me. "Their father did."

"And Jonathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but…" She shoved me to the ground and grabbed Elena and bits into her wrist. Elena screams as Anna shoves her in her mother's lap and her mother starts to drink.

"Elena!" I shuffled to my feet and try to save her but Anna throws me aside again. Stefan appears and grabs Elena. Anna gets angry but we ignore her. Elena helps me up.

"Go. Go. I'm right behind you guys." Stefan ordered. Elena grabs my hand and drags me toward the exit with her.

We got out and I glare at Elena out of breathe.

"Elena, Stefan…" Bonnie started to say.

"He's right behind me." Elena told her.

We turned and see Stefan standing by the doorway. I looked at him confused and Elena looks at him worried.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it." Stefan answered.

"Fix what?" I asked angrily.

"I can't." Stefan just said.

"Can't? Can't what?" Elena panicked.

"The spell's still up. We can't get them out yet." Bonnie explained.

I looked at everyone in shocked. "So Damon was right? You guys were just going to leave him in there?"

No one looked at me or answered.

"You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?" Elena asked Stefan. He just looked down avoiding her eyes. "Oh, my God."

"I heard you scream." Stefan told her.

Elena looked at the witches. "We can't leave him in there."

I glared at them. "We can't leave Damon in there either. We promised him."

"I know." Stefan said sadly.

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long."

I looked over at Stefan and beg him with my eyes to go find Damon. He nodded and walked back into the tomb.

As they started to recite the spell I watched the doorway anxiously. Within a few minutes Anna and her mother came out. I glared at her but she sent me an apologetic look.

"I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him." I nodded at her and she left.

"Bonnie keep going!" Sheila encouraged her then looked at Elena. "They better hurry."

"Stefan, they can't hold it much longer!" Elena shouted into the tomb.

I couldn't take it anymore. What was taking so long? Without think I ran back into the tomb. Elena called after me but I ignored her and kept running. I could hear Stefan and Damon's voices and I knew I was getting closer.

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here. She's not worth it!" Stefan yelled.

"No!" Damon shouted and shoved Stefan when I came into the room.

"Damon! Please." I begged and looked at him.

He looked back at me and he was completely broken. I grabbed his hand and followed Stefan out of the tomb with Damon. Stefan exit first and Elena embraced him. Damon and I followed and when we were out, Sheila and Bonnie stopped chanting.

We climbed up the steps to find Jeremy who is now waking up. I hugged him close as Stefan reassures Elena that he is fine. I looked up at Damon who looks at the ground miserably. I let Jeremy go and I walked over to Damon and hug him. I rested my head on his shoulder but I didn't feel him hug back. I couldn't blame him.

"I am so sorry." I whispered in his ear and then let him go. He walked away still broken.

I went over to Elena and talked to her. We agreed that I was going to go home and take care of Jeremy and that she was going to go home with Bonnie and be with them.

I took Jeremy home and sent him upstairs to his room. I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and an aspirin and then I went up to his room.

"Hey kid. How's your head?" I asked him as I handed him the water and pill.

"It's alright. I just…I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear." He replied confused.

"You don't remember anything?"

"The whole thing is pretty cloudy. I just…I know how this looks. I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not Elena, Jeremy. You don't have to be sorry. I know you didn't do anything. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"I'm gonna go into my room. Is there anything that you need?"

"No. I'm just gonna crash."

"Ok." I kissed his forehead and then left his room. I went into my room and sat on my bed to write in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I honestly don't know how to feel. I am so confused. Just a few days ago I was madly in love with Damon and willing to give up my happiness so he could be happy with the one he loves. After yesterday and today I don't know what to feel. He thought I betrayed him. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me. I have ignored all my beliefs and sided with him because I could see that he could be good but he forced blood into me and took away my choice for life. _

_Today he threatened me and my sisters life. I threatened his happiness. I felt so…dark. It pained me to downgrade myself to that level. I know that he deserved it but I didn't want to say it. I was just angry. When he saved me from Anna I felt a little hope and when he said he trusted me that made me happy but I still feel empty. I feel like we're not the same anymore. _

_He was devastated when Katherine wasn't in the tomb. How can someone do that? If she didn't want anything to do with him, she should have had the class to tell him. I felt bad. I wanted to be his friend and tell him I was sorry and hold him. As I'm writing this, I want to be his distraction, his person that gets him through each day just like he has done for me. _

_This was going to be hard. Elena disapproves of us being friends but who is she to say otherwise? The fact that she came into the tomb and put our lives in jeopardy was stupid of her. I was perfectly safe with Damon. I just…l don't know what I want anymore. I thought I wanted to rekindle our sisterhood that we lost during the summer of grief over our parents death but now…I don't know if I want that anymore. _

_Life just got complicated. _

When I shut my diary I got a text from Elena. Sheila died. I quickly got out of bed and ran downstairs. I told Jenna that I was going to the hospital and I got in her car to meet with Elena.

Four hours later…

I was back home exhausted with Elena. Sheila died because she pushed herself too far with magic and Bonnie was devastated. I quietly went into my room. I was too tired to change so I just took my jeans off and stayed in panties and my muscle shirt. I cuddled against my pillow and fell asleep.

I was probably sleeping for an hour before I felt someone lay next to me.

"Erika…" I heard someone whisper.

I opened my eyes to see Damon staring at me. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I don't want to be alone…"

I looked at him sadly. "You can stay here." I pulled him towards me so that he was resting on my chest and hugged him close as my chin stayed on his head. I didn't give him a chance to argue or say anything because I fell asleep instantly.

Damon POV

I was hurt and lonely. I don't think I ever felt so human and it was awful. I went to Erika's house. I knew we weren't seeing eye to eye but I was hoping she wouldn't turn me away. I was surprised when she said that I could stay and she pulled me into a tight hug and fell asleep.

I was so used to her sleeping on my chest but it was comforting that the tables have turned. I could hear her gentle heart beats and it calmed me down greatly for now but I was still broken.

Katherine betrayed me. Erika was by my side all this time and I let her down. I was a dick. I stopped thinking when I was able to fall asleep peacefully.

**~Well what do you guys think? I just want to thank you for the reviews. I know I mentioned only two at the top but I want to thank you for the others that came after I decided what I was going to do. Truly you all have great ideas **


	17. A Few Good Men

**~I really hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I want to apologize if the ending seemed rushed or cut short. I was trying to update the chapter that day and my battery was dying so I wanted it up before it died. Sorry! I do not own the vampire diaries. I only own Xavier and Erika.~**

It had been a few days since the night we opened the tomb. Damon showed up that night seeking comfort and of course I gave it to him. I felt bad for the guy. He left the next morning without a word. I tried calling and texting but he would ignore me. I thought about seeing him but Stefan said he has been dealing with the pain in his own way and it was best to let him be.

I dialed his number for the hundredth time and once again it went to voicemail. "Hey Damon, It's Erika again. Just wanted to check in but you're still not answering me so… call me when you're ok."

I hung up and went downstairs to get some coffee then I went to the porch to sit with Elena who just hung up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"Bonnie. Well I guess I didn't really talk to her, I left a voicemail." She replied.

"I see." I sipped my coffee.

"How are you doing by the way?"

"I'm alright. I mean ever since Sheila's funeral I get a little sad but nothing I can really do about it. I have also been worried about Damon who hasn't returned my calls."

"Yea the funeral really brought back a lot about mom and dad. I talked to Stefan today. He said Damon is being Damon."

"I figured as much."

"You're not worried he might hurt someone?"

"He's going to hurt whoever he wants whether I like it or not, at least as far as we know he hasn't killed anyone. This town can't deal with anymore of that."

"Yea…"

We remained silent. She wrote in her diary and I continued to sip my coffee. It was awkward. We haven't really talked like we did a few minutes ago since the tomb. I was kinda peeved with her and she was peeved with me.

"Hey Erika?" Elena asked. I looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I raised a brow.

"For always telling you what to do."

"It's whatever, Elena." I shrugged.

"Is it really?"

No… "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

She was going to say something else when Jenna came outside. Thank god she did. "What are you guys doing out here? It's cold." She asked.

"Just talking about stuff. That's all." I answered and gave her a small smile.

"That's good." Jenna smiled back.

"I was wondering, you said that you would do some digging about the adoption." Elena spoke.

"Right." Jenna replied.

"So did you? Dig?"

"Come on inside.' Jenna instructed and we followed her to the kitchen as she sits down in front of her laptop. We stood behind her. "Your dad kept everything from his medical practice. Records, logs, old appointment books." She grabs a journal and flips it to a page. "I found an entry from the night you guys were born. Patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson."

Erika Peterson. That doesn't sound too fitting.

"Do you think that's her real name?" Elena asked.

I gave Elena a weird look. "You think a pregnant teenager would use her real name?"

"And she was also a runway so probably not. First name maybe but where did she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So I binged it." Jenna types on her laptop. "I searched for all the Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel, found three. Two men and a woman. Her name is Trudie and she lives in Grove Hill, Virginia."

"That's not far from here." Elena said.

"Well, watch this." Jenna types something else and pulls up a picture of two girls.

Elena was grinning. "Isobel. She was a cheerleader."

I smirked. "Explains why you are so perky and I'm talented in cheerleading." Elena rolls her eyes at me.

"Trudie still lives there." Jenna hands me a post it note. "This is her address."

I looked at it curiously then handed it to Elena. I was curious but not that interested. "What about Isobel?" I asked.

"I couldn't find anything about her."

Elena looks at her sadly as she sat down next to Jenna. I went to the sink to rinse my cup. I could hear Jenna sighing.

"Listen. There's something else." Jenna said. Elena looked at her curiously and I came back to stand between them as I waited to hear it. "Mr. Saltzman, Ric, his wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel."

"Wait. "Was," as in…" Elena started.

"She died." Jenna said sadly.

I looked over at Elena and she was heartbroken. Why was she this beat up over a woman who gave us up? Yeah we lost our parents but that doesn't mean im eager to replace them. I left the room and went upstairs. I went into Jeremy's room and he was sketching. I smiled as I flopped on his bed.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked as he glanced up from his sketch book.

"Not much. Wanna hang out?" I asked.

"Sure…what do you want to do?"

"Wanna play Xbox?" I grinned.

He grinned back. "I'll race you."

He jumped up from his seat and took off. I quickly got off the bed and tackled him before he made it to the stairs. He grunted but I rolled off him and ran down the stairs. He caught up to me and jumped on my back when I was down to the first floor.

"Piggy back ride!" Jeremy shouted.

I laughed and held him. I carried his fat ass to the couch and dropped him. Then I jumped on him and passed out.

"Damn you're heavy." He groaned.

"You didn't give your fat ass a piggy back ride so don't talk smack." I lectured.

"Oh boo. Bite me woman. Get off so I can get the game set up."

I groaned and rolled off him so he could get up. He set everything up and we were playing a racing game.

"I'm so going to beat you!" I shouted.

"Oh you so wish you could!" He shouted back.

We were neck and neck when the doorbell rang. "Elena!" We both shouted.

She came rushing down the stairs and looked at us confused. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's at the door." Jeremy told her.

She glared at us. "You couldn't get it?"

I shook my head still concentrated on the game. "Nope. Can't you see we are busy?"

She looked at us annoyed but went to answer the door anyway. I glanced over and saw Stefan and Elena walking back over to us.

"Stefan!" I greeted from where I was sitting. "I would hug you but I can't let Jeremy win."

Stefan chuckled. "It's ok." He watched with amusement at us then went upstairs with Elena.

"I win!" Jeremy shouted.

"You cheated!" I shouted at him.

"Did not. Don't be angry because you suck."

I glared at him. He stuck his tongue out. "I want a rematch!"

"Sure whatever. I have all day!"

We picked out new cars and a new track and began racing again.

Elena POV

I was talking to Stefan while putting my clothes away.

"Alaric's wife might have been your mother?" He asked while sitting on my bed.

I sighed. "It can't be true, right? I mean, the coincidence alone is just crazy. I have the address for her friend Trudie though." I told him.

"Do you and Erika want to talk to her?"

"Erika I doubt. She barely cared about anything that Jenna told her. Me on the other hand…I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person, that means that our birth mother is dead, Erika might not care but I don't know if I could handle that."

"Did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?"

"Just that she was killed and the case was never solved." I watched at Stefan nods and I looked at him surprised. "You knew that already?"

"I saw him at the Grill one night and he told me some things about her death."

"Well?"

"No, no. It's not possible. The coincidence is, it's too much. Now, listen, if you decide to go talk to Isobel's friend, I'll go with you if Erika doesn't go, ok?"

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do yet." I hugged him and he hugs back.

"I should get going. I gotta go deal with Damon."

"How's he doing?"

"He's dealing in his own way."

I frowned at the thought. "Will you take Erika with you?" He looked at me confused. "I don't like Damon but Erika has been worried about him. I..I want her to see he isn't good and get over him. Maybe if you take her, she'll wake up and see it."

"Elena, as much as I agree with that and would love you both to stay away from him, it's her life. She's in love with him and I can see Damon has feelings for her too. If we try to fight them on it they'll just retaliate. It's probably best that we let them figure things out on their own."

I sighed. "Ok. Take her anyway though, she would love it."

He hugged me and kissed me before he left the room.

Erika POV

Jeremy beat me again. I was faking my death on the floor. Yes I am very dramatic when I lose. Jeremy was on the couch laughing at me. Stefan came into the room and raised a brow at us.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No you're not. Erika is being dramatic because I whooped her ass." Jeremy laughed.

"He cheated…and now I die…" I gasped and fake died.

Stefan cleared his throat then hovered over me. "I'm going home and I was wondering if you wanted to see Damon?'

I opened my eyes and sat up. "And with that I get to live another day! Let me run and put shoes on."

"I'll wait for you outside."

I ran up the stairs and got my shoes on and my purse and ran back downstairs and to Stefan who was waiting for me.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded. He stood in front of me and picked me up and we ran to the boarding house.

When we walked in, it was dark where Damon was and he had women all over the place. This made me jealous. He was feeding off beautiful women and he ignored me for days. I pushed my feelings aside and turned the lights on.

"No! Buzzkill bob and bobette." Damon groaned.

Stefan went to turn the music. The two of us then stood in front of Damon with our arms crossed.

"Greetings." Damon smirked.

"Can we talk?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah."

"Without your skanky college girls." I told him.

"A: They are not skanks, they are Tri-Delts. B: You jealous? And C: Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets."

I rolled my eyes and made my way out of the room with Stefan following me. Damon eventually came around with a bottle of booze in his hand.

"You guys are worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal: get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want."

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of." Stefan sighed.

"Relax. I haven't killed anyone in too long."

"Those girls?"

"Will end up in their dorm with headaches, think they blacked out. Buisness as usual. Predictable you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk. So drink up." He shoves the bottle into Stefan's chest. "Spill it, brother."

"Actually…I didn't come over to lecture you. In fact you need to get out of the house so what do you say? We can go to the grill and you can buy me drinks and we can drink all night." I told him.

"Sure why not.? Go upstairs and get my clothes ready. I'll be up in a second." I nodded and did as I was told.

I went into his closet and grabbed a pair of his jeans and grey button down shirt. I layed it out on his bed and smiled when he came into the room and laughed when he almost tripped over himself.

"Hey now…don't laugh at me." He slurred.

"Sorry." I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. He took his clothes off and faced me naked. I covered my eyes as quickly as I could before I accidently saw his junk. "Seriously? Dude im in the room!"

"You wish you could see all this. If you want now is your chance. I'm drunk and vulnerable. You could have your way with me."

"Well that's why I'm taking you to the grill so you can buy me food."

He sighed and got dressed. "You can look now."

I looked cautiously and sure enough he was dressed. He grabbed my hand and led me down stairs. We went into the room with all the drunk woman and he tossed me his keys. "You can drive."

"Cool but what are you going to do about them?" I pointed at the girls.

"Saint Stefan can take care of it. Let's go have some fun." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car before I could say anything. We got to the grill and he went straight to the bar. Of course he sits next to Alaric so I sit on the other side of Damon.

"I'll have a Bourbon and she'll have a coke." Damon ordered.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman." I greeted.

"Hello Erika. I didn't know you guys were still friends?"

"I was bored and he needed a babysitter so." I shrugged as I teased Damon.

He glared at me then looked over at Alaric. "Don't you have papers to grade?"

"It's, uh, more fun with a buzz."

"Well, most things in life are. Sober's depressing."

"You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed."

I snorted. "You say that like you know him."

"Nah. It's just a hunch." Alaric replied then he and damon exchange long looks before he finishes his drink and gets up. "You have a good afternoon."

"Not likely." Damon told him.

I rolled my eyes and slap his arm. "You too Mr. Saltzman."

"Do you always talk to him so formally?" Damon asked.

"It's not like I know him that well. I just think it be weird to call him Ric."I told him.

Liz comes over and sits down where Ric was sitting.

"Daytime drinking, huh?" Liz asked him.

"It's all the rage." He told her.

She looks at me. "You're not drinking are you?"

"No ma'am. I'm the designated driver." I replied.

"Good." She looks back at Damon. "I need a favor."

"You ever been in love?" Damon randomly asked.

I glared at him and Liz gave him a confused look. "Excuse me?" Liz asked.

"Have you ever been so bent on someone, just to have your heart ripped out by them?"

I slapped my forehead. Damon looked at me. "Oh Erika I hope you weren't still bent on me. That would suck." I glared at him and when Xavier came over to us I made him put an order of food for me.

"You forgot I was married." Liz told him while I ordered.

"Right. Gay husband. So what's the favor?" Damon asked.

"There's a fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's Council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates, and, well, we're short a bachelor."

"Is this what you do when there's no, umm…" He whispers the last word in her ear and I could make it out. "Organize bachelor raffles?"

"Oh, trust me, at this point, I miss them…" She refrains from using the word. I'm going to guess it's vampire. "Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single and a catch. Oh, come on, help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down id I come up empty-handed."

I smirked. "He would love to do it, wouldn't you Damon?" He raised a brow at me. "He would love to be in a room full of women just drooling all over him."

"Sounds tasty." Damon replied.

"Thank you so much." Liz said.

"One thing. Can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher. There's just something a little off about him." Damon asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I just want to make sure the high school did their homework on this guy. That's all." He replied.

"You got it. I'll see you both later." Liz said and left.

Xavier came with my food and refilled Damon's drink.

"So you're going to be one of the bachelor's?" Xavier asked.

"Yup." Damon replied.

"Well whoever wins a date with you is going to be so lucky."

"Erika maybe you should get a ticket so you could win." I rolled my eyes and dug into my burger. "I do love a girl who knows how to eat."

"Eat people right?" I said in between chews.

"If that is a reference to Katherine, I want you to know that I am over her."

"Yeah I can tell by the way you drown yourself in alcohol and ignore my phone calls."

"Maybe you should drink a little to mellow out."

"I'm driving so no can do." I told him and sipped my coke happily.

"You're so lame."

"And you are pathetic."

He glared at me then sipped his drink. I sighed and offered my burger to him. He looked at it then took a bite. "Thank you."

"No problem."

We continued to sit in silence. I finished my burger and fries and he almost finished a bottle of bourbon.

"So...I found out about my birth mother today." I randomly said.

"Who cares?" Damon asked.

"Not me. She left Elena and I when were only a few days old. She means nothing to me but Elena is so bent on finding out more about her."

"How can two girls who look exactly alike be so completely different?"

"We weren't always like that. We used to be almost alike and then our parents died and we grew apart. I don't know I guess that whole summer I spent alone to myself I changed."

"You mean you're not her shadow anymore."

"Yeah exactly." I smiled at him. No matter how much of a dick he can be, he understands me and I like that about him.

"We should probably get going. I have to go get ready to parade myself to women."

"Yes you do. Come on."

He paid the bill and we went back to his car and I drove us to the boarding house. He went upstairs to his room to shower and I sat on his bed reading one of his books. He came out in dress pants and not naked. Thank god. He then went into Stefan's room to grab a shirt and I followed him in. He found one and struggled with the buttons.

"Help a guy out, will you? Can't get this." He complained.

I rolled my eyes and went over to help him. When I did Elena came into the room.

"Stefan?" She asked.

"Better. Me and your lovely twin."

She watched as I was finishing up his buttons. "You look, um…"

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistable?" Damon asked her.

"Wrecked. You look wrecked." She told him. He glared at her.

"I think you look handsome." I told him as I buttoned up the last one.

He smiled at me. "Thank you Erika. You're a lot nicer than your sister."

I smiled back and Elena shook her head. Stefan finally made an appearance. Elena hugs him while Damon went to put on Stefan's jacket.

"Uhh, I need a bigger jacket. Wow. You know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit." He complained then left the room.

"He's fine." Elena said.

"He's Damon." Stefan and I said at the same time.

"Maybe this heartache will be good for him. It'll remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat."

I glared at Elena and Stefan cleared his throat. "Won't hold my breath."

"So I went to see Trudie Peterson." She told us.

I raised my brows in surprised and Stefan looked at her with a stone face. "Wait you actually went?"

"I wanted to find out more about our mother."

"Elena she left us. You think even if she was alive and you found her she's just going to take us in with open arms along with her baby daddy?"

"That's not why…"

"How was it?" Stefan asked. He was probably getting uncomfortable with our bickering.

"She has vervain. She knows about vampire stuff, and it can't be a coincidence." Elena told us.

"It isn't. This is Alaric's wife." Stefan held out a photograph.

"That's her. That's our Isobel. He gave this to you?" I asked him.

"Everything he knows about vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one."

"Oh, my god." Elena said shocked. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you both to hold off a little before you talk to him."

"Why?" I asked. Not like I would ask any questions but I was curious.

"I know that it's a lot to ask of you both, but will you do that for me?"

We both nodded. We talked to Stefan for a little more then I went home with Elena to change clothes. I but on a black skater skirt with a white tank top tucked in. I brushed my hair and left it loose then I put on black shoes and met Elena downstairs. We drove to the Grill.

We were greeted by Caroline and Matt and we talked to them for a little while.

"Matt has been hit on, like 35 times. He's total cougar bait." Caroline told us.

I bursted out laughing and pinched Matt's cheek. He slapped my hand away.

"Impressive." Elena complimented.

"More like embarrassing." Matt blushed.

I kept laughing along with Caroline when his mother approached us. I glared at her. I never liked that woman one bit.

"Hi, Mrs. Donovan." Caroline greeted.

Kelly looked over at her and me and gave us distasteful looks.

"Elena, honey." She greeted. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, Kelly." Elena greeted sweetly and hugged her.

"Long time, no see."

"How are you doing?"

"Oh, same old." She replied.

I whispered in Caroline's ear that she was too busy being a skank. Caroline bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"Oh. Matty tells me you broke his heart." She commented.

"Mom." Matt graoned.

"just kidding. Calm down. He found his rebound girl."

Ohh…low blow bitch. I put a comforting hand on Caroline's shoulder.

She hands Caroline some money. "Here you go, sweetheart. However many that'll buy."Caroline puts a smile on her face and hangs her the tickets. "I just hope I don't get Bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive in any way." Matt shakes his head in embarrassment. "Very exciting." She finally walks away. I said bye to the three and walked off to find Xavier at a table.

"I've been wondering when you were gonna show up." He said.

"Here I am." I said happily and stood next to him.

"So…I have something for you."

I raised a brow. "What?"

He hands me a ticket. "Is this another way for you to set me and Damon up?"

"So what if it is?"

"Xavier!"

"Hey you might not even win. If you do then it's fate that you two should be together."

I sighed. There was no arguing with this kid. "You are crazy."

"Oh shut up and love me!"

"But I do!" I whined.

"Maybe if you win, you'll get laid."

I smack him. "Xavier!"

"What? Everyone is thinking it." I ignored him and listened to Carol introduce the Bachelors.

"And what do you do, Bachelor Number 3?" Carol asked the guy.

"Yeah, I'm a plumber." He replied.

"Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers. Moving on. Number 4, "Alaric Saltzan." Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." He replied.

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?"

"History."

"History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy."

Alaric stood there awkwardly. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was. I looked over at Jenna who was gushing over him and that made me laugh more. "Uh, well…"

"He's probably saving the best stories for his date." Carol said to save him from any more embarrassment. "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you."

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." He smirked.

"What a man." Xavier whispered in my ear. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?"

"Oh, yeah. LA, New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the duke campus, actually, I think- I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?"

I studied Damon in confusion. What is he doing?

"Yeah, 'cause I know your wife did." I stared at him wide eyed. What is he doing?

"I had a drink with her once. She was..was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was Delicious. Mmmm! Mmm mmm mmm." He finished.

My mouth hung open in shock. I looked over at Elena was heartbroken and she left the Grill. As for me I looked back over at Damon who was smirking on stage and I stood in shock.

Elena POV

I walked back into the Grill angry as I ranted on outside to Stefan. I wasn't paying too much attention and I ran right into the devil himself.

"Whoa. Easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else." He smirked.

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it into Alaric Saltzman?" I asked him angrily.

"What?"

"I knew that there was nothing redeemable about you."

"Elena." Stefan called me.

I glared at him as he begged me not to say anything.

"Am I missing something here?" Damon asked.

"Did Erika mention to you anything about out birth mother? You know the one that gave us up?"

"Mm-hm."

"Her name was isobel."

Damon's face dropped.

"Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her."

I bumped into his shoulder hard as I walked past him.

Erika POV

I was so shocked and tormented. I knew that I didn't care about my mother but why did the guy I was falling for happened to be the one to kill her. I was so zoned out I didn't even here Carol calling the number to who won the bachelors.

"Erika? Erika!" Xavier shook me.

I blinked a few times then looked at him. "What?"

"You won! Go up there!"

I furrowed my brows as he pushed me in the direction of Carol Lockwood.

"Erika Gilbert! Lucky you, you get to go on a date with Damon Salvatore." Carol congratulating as she took my ticket.

"Yeah lucky me." I said a little disappointed.

Damon came over and smiled. "You know I would have went on a date with you, you didn't have to win me with a ticket."

I stared at his face and as a reaction, I slapped him. Yes many women gasped around me and he looked at me hurt.

"That was for Elena." I said and walked past him. I went over to Xavier and begged him to take me home. When we were in the car driving he spoke.

"What the hell was that about? You just slapped him in front of everyone!"

"He killed my birth mother." I said monotone. I was still trying to process everything.

"Holy shit…"

"Yeah."

"Why does the universe hate me?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Everytime I try to set you up with him, it back fires."

I didn't comment on it. I didn't want to. We finally got to my house and I got off without another word. I went upstairs and went to see how Elena was doing. She was staring at a cell phone I didn't recognize with tear filled eyes.

"Elena?" I asked.

"Isobel is alive." She told me.

I stared at her in shock. Damon bragged how he killed her and now Elena was telling me she was alive. What the hell just happened?

**~I am so sorry it took me a long time to update this chapter. I was working all week and didn't have a chance to sit down to type. I am also sorry this chapter was short and not exciting. Next chapter though I do want to bring together Erika and Damon so I do want some ideas **** So since the next chapter is when Stefan and Elena go on a double date with Caroline and Matt I thought it would be fun to have Damon and Erika to have their date. So recall that Erika and Xavier have a book on each other? Well I am going to have the chapter be that Erika is mad at Damon so he goes to the grill to sulk and Xavier decides to help him win Erika over so she'll go on the date. So I want to know how you guys would like to have Damon win her over or what they should do on the date?**

**One idea I had to win Erika over is to stand outside her window with a stereo and play music to serenade her. **

**Another idea have a billion flowers in her room preferably roses. **

**Any other ideas? **

**Please review ideas and also what you thought about this not so exciting chapter which once again I apologize for that. Busy week and I wasn't too into this chapter **


	18. There goes the Neighborhood

**~So this chapter is going to be very different from the show. I will incorporate some aspects of the show but my idea won't fit in very well because of the time and the stuff that happened in the show so yes many changes! I hope I won't disappoint anyone. I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Only Erika and Xavier~**

Friday night of the auction (Let's pretend it happened on a Friday night shhhh….)

I still couldn't process that my birth mother could be alive which meant…oh god she was a vampire too. I was pacing back and forth in my room biting my nails trying to contemplate everything. I heard a tapping on my window and I was pulled away from my thoughts. I opened it to see Damon was balancing himself on my tree.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I moved aside and crossed my arms as I watched him come in and shut the window. "We need to talk."

"As far as I know, there really isn't much to talk about." I replied to him.

"Look I am so sorry about what I said about Isobel. It was stupid and if I would have known that she was your Isobel, I would have never done it."

"You sure about that?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Damon you are so back and forth about everything. It's like one day you act like I am important to you and the next I mean nothing."

"I know and I'm trying to figure things out. What happened in the tomb really got me messed up and…"

I cut him off. "Are you still in love with Katherine?"

"No." I gave him a look. "After what happened in the tomb and the night that I slept over, I realized I was an idiot."

"Well no kidding."

He glared at me. "Let me finish. I was an idiot because I should have stopped searching when I met you."

I was going to say something but he shushed me and he placed a hand on my cheek. "You're right that there is no denying that I had feelings for you and I should have explored those more but I didn't."

"Damon..." I sighed into his hand.

"I am so sorry for everything that I put you through and I want to make things right. I am so glad that you won the date because now we can explore those feelings."

I moved his hand away from my cheek and stepped back from him. "As awesome as that apology sounds…I wished I would have heard a few days ago or something."

"What do you mean?"

"Damon, I just found out recently I was adopted and then today I found out more about my birth mother and I thought she was dead and then you bragged how you killed her and just 20 minutes ago I find out from Elena oh that she is alive and she probably is a vampire. I know that I didn't care at all about her but how do you ignore information like that? How can I forgive you just like that? I can't just go out on a date with you and ride off into the sunset with my mother's killer!" I started shaking and pacing around the room again.

Damon grabbed my shoulders to calm me down and made me look at him. "What can I do to make this right?"

"Just leave." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Is that what you really want?"

I nodded. "I can't just forgive you, no matter how much I want to."

He nodded in understanding. He leaned in and kissed my cheek then disappeared into the night. I cried even harder. I took a quick shower and went to bed.

Damon POV (Saturday afternoon)

I was at the grill staring at my phone for the hundredth time since this morning. I really screwed things up big time with Erika. I wanted her to forgive me but there was no way to push that if she refused to talk to me.

Her friend Xavier was working today so he came over to me and poured me a glass of bourbon.

"You know me so well." I thank him and sipped the drink.

"Well you do have your sulking face on so I figured you needed one of these. What's on your mind?" He asked me.

"Your best friend."

"What happened?"

"She's mad at me. I apologized but she just isn't ready. She even refused a date with me."

He gasped. "I'll kill her. No better I'll beat some sense into her and then get her prettied up for your date."

I chuckled and shook my head. "As amusing as that sounds, I'm gonna have to win her trust."

"What a man. I can help you with that."

"What can you do?"

"I'll be right back." He left to the back room for a good five minutes before he came out with a leather book. "Ok so this is a book that both me and her have."

"I've seen the one she has. You guys write about each other right?"

"Exactly. And every five years we have to show it to each other to see what the other person discovered. I might have a few things in here that could help."

I watched as he started flipping through the book. "First off her favorite flower is…"

"Roses." I cut him off.

He smiled. "Bravo. She is obsessed with them. You could shower her with them."

"I could. What else you got?"

"Ummm… ok she doesn't like to be bought. She is not materialistic so if you even dare buy her jewelry to gain forgiveness, she'll kill you. She would prefer a love letter, or a song, or even an artwork. She likes something made from the heart. She always said that you should prove your love or forgiveness, not buy it."

"So she's very deep."

"She is very big on the feels, which is why she likes photography."

"She's an amazing photographer. How did she get into that?"

"A picture is worth a thousand words. When she was younger she came across these old time photos and she studied every detail possible. She could tell you a whole theoretic legacy just by looking at the picture. It was incredible. So she started taking pictures and tried to perfect them so that they would be great enough to tell a story and she succeeded." I couldn't help but smile. Just hearing that secretly made me love her more. "Fun tip. If you want an idea for a date location take her somewhere memorable. Somewhere that she can take pictures and get massive feels over the memories. She will love that more than a dinner or movie date."

I thought about it and I knew a place to take her. "I have the perfect spot."

He smiled. "Great."

"Do you think she would be against me buying her an outfit to wear?"

"Mmm…if it is necessary for the date I would go for it just don't use it as forgiveness."

"Noted. Anything else I should know?"

He grinned. "This is an embarrassing thing but I know she would love it."

"What is it?"

"So she always dreamt about her dream guy outside her window playing their song on a boom box to serenade her."

I started laughing. "That is such an old obsession."

"I know but that would be icing on the cake if you want to win her over."

"I'll see what I can do. Do me a favor and text me her clothes sizes and her locker combination."

"No problem. All I ask in return is to be the best man at the wedding."

I rolled my eyes. "Will do." I paid him and gave him a very nice tip and then went home with a new found hope.

Elena POV (Monday at school)

It had been a rough few days with what happened the night of the auction. I tried talking to Erika about things but she kept shutting me away.

I was at my locker at school when Stefan was talking to me.

"How have you and Erika been?" He asked.

"I'm managing I guess. Erika I have no idea. Whenever I tried to talk to her she just shuts me down." I replied shrugging.

"Damon has been the same with me. He won't even say a word."

"Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?"

"I don't know. He waited a hundred and forty five years only to find out that Katherine could not care less. I mean, it's gotta hurt, right?"

"And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

"You have every reason to be upset with him. Have you thought any more about what you're going to do?"

"About what? Isobel, my vampire birth mother, who's related to my vampire ancestor Katherine, who screwed over your vampire brother who happens to be the guy that my twin sister has feelings for? Nah… I haven't thought about it at all."

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it. No vampire mother or brother."

"No vampires at all?"

"No vampires but you. I just want to get us back to normal stuff like school and homework and here's a thought: fun."

"Ooo, that sounds good to me, when do we start?"

We both started laughing and walked to class.

Erika POV

I sat in history class and tuned out everything. I just didn't know what to do. I knew that I didn't want anything to do with our birth mother. She was a bitch. She had twin girls and just abandoned them to strangers who ended being amazing parents who raised us but still what the hell. Also since she's Alarics wife she just left him as well and didn't even return to him. I don't need to know anything else about her. Damon on the other hand is the real issue. I wanted to forgive him so badly. I can't deny who he is. He's a vampire and he does bad things but he does have redeemable qualities that I admire. I figure I could give it a week before I talked to him and forgave him. He needed to suffer a little bit.

I flipped through my textbook and found an envelope. I raised a brow and quietly opened it and read it.

_Dear Erika, _

_I'm not great with apologies but for you I will try my best because you are worth it. I need your forgiveness because I did promise you that I would come back and give us a chance. I want to give us a chance. I hope you can forgive me. _

_Love, Damon. _

I smiled a little. Not the greatest apology but it did make a little difference. I might just actually forgive him a day early. I put the note away and tried to focus in class now.

Damon POV

Pearl and Anna came over to pay a visit. I wasn't thrilled because they were cutting into my time to fix things with Erika but I had to deal with it.

"We've taken up residence at a farmhouse just outside the town. It'll suffice for now." Pearl explained.

"All 25 vampires?" I asked.

"Not all, some. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us acclimating."

I looked at the two of them. "How did they get out of the tomb?"

"I think the witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus." Anna answered.

"I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council?" Pearl asked.

"And you're a part of it." Anna added.

"That's ridiculous." I told them.

"I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon. I'm up to speed." Anna snapped.

"And so am I. And now that you've infiltrated the council, I'll need to know everything they know. Starting with a listing names of all the council members and their families." Pearl ordered.

"And everyone you've supplied with vervain." Anna also ordered.

"Yes, that will have to stop immediately."

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" I asked.

"Mystic Falls is our home, Damon. They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild." Pearl answered.

"What, are you crazy? It was 1864. Wake up woman. The world has moved on." I yelled.

"As a reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most."

"I want nothing."

"Katherine."

"You wouldn't even know where she was. You've been under the ground for the last century and a half."

"Katherine and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon. I know how she thinks, I know her patterns, I know where to find her. "

"I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again. In fact my interest is Erika Gilbert. I would be trying to win her over if you two didn't show up."

"Oh the doppelganger? Why have her when I could get you the real thing?"

I glared at her. "I don't want the real thing. I want the better thing. And second of all there's no way in hell I'm gonna play the role of your little minion." I snapped and stood up.

Pearl pushes me into the couch. "I'm not asking for your help, Damon. Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is non negotiable." She shoves her fingers into my eyes and I scream in pain. "I have four hundred years on you, little boy. I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch."

They both leave and I roll on my back and groan as my eyes slowly healed. Once they healed I went over to my room and got the clothes I bought her yesterday. I got her a white Tiered Chiffon Crochet Dress with a pair of white slip on flats. I also got her a white flower head wrap. If I didn't have Xavier with me yesterday, I don't think I would have been able put all this together.

I checked my watch and I still had about an hour and a half before school was out so I went into town and bought about 6 dozen roses. 4 of the 6 were just petals. I snuck into their house and thankfully enough no one was home. I started working on the trail to her room. I then scattered the full bouquets on her bed around the outfits. I smiled at my work and left.

Erika POV

Elena and I were driving home afterschool.

"So…Caroline asked Stefan and I to double date with her." She said.

"You're kidding?" I asked.

"Nope. She really wants things to work with Matt so she thought hey maybe this will help."

I laughed. "Oh Caroline and your crazy ideas."

She smiled. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Nope."

"You could tag along with us if you want?"

"Yeah and be the awkward fifth wheel. No thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am positive."

I parked on our driveway and we went to the door and I fumbled with the keys trying to unlock the door.

"Have you talked to Damon?" She asked me.

I sighed. "Not since Friday. I'm kinda mad at him."

"For what, you didn't care about Isobel."

I faced her. "I still don't but still that was a lot of information to process in one day. Plus it was a dick move what he did. I'm gonna make him beg for my forgiveness.

She laughed. "That would imply that Damon has a heart to show kindness and remorse."

I snorted. "Oh don't be so hard on him. He did try. He wrote me a note but I don't know if he can top that."

I finally opened the door and I slipped a little as I walked in and fell back against Elena.

"What the hell, Erika?" She groaned as she helped me stand up straight.

"I'm sorry. I slipped on something." I looked down and saw rose petals. I followed with my eyes and saw at the start of the staircase was my name written in petals. I looked at Elena and she had the same confused look that I had. I followed the trail up the stairs with Elena closely behind me. The trail stopped right in front of my bedroom door. I hesitated to open it.

"What are you waiting for?" Elena asked.

"I have seen movies. What if there is a naked Damon posing on my bed?" I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "If it's Damon, he probably would cover up if he knows that I am with you."

"If it's Damon, he would stay put and show off to both of us."

She made a face of disgust. "I'm going downstairs." She turned and made her way down.

I waited a few minutes then took a deep breathe. I opened the door and I gasped.

Damon POV

I was outside in her yard facing her window listening for her reaction. I could hear both Gilberts making the way up the stairs. I heard them stop and it was silent.

"What are you waiting for?" Elena asked.

"I have seen movies. What if there is a naked Damon posing on my bed." Erika replied. I chuckled.

"If it's Damon, he probably would cover up if he knows that I am with you."

"If it's Damon, he would stay put and show off to both of us."

"I'm going downstairs." Elena told Erika and I heard her making her way down which meant Erika was still standing still. A few minutes later I heard her take a deep breath and turned the door knob. The anticipation was killing me. I smiled brightly when I heard her gasp. That was my cue.

Erika POV

Oh the feels. I was tearing up on how beautiful the sight of my room was. On my bed was a really adorable outfit surrounded by roses. I picked one of the roses and smelled the sweetness. I sighed happily. He really out did himself. I quickly grabbed my camera and took a picture of the sight. It was so perfect and so unreal, I had to take a picture. As I clicked the button a few times I started to hear music playing faintly in the background.

I listened carefully and heard my favorite song, "Earth Angel."

I walked over to my window and smiled at Damon as he held up his phone over his head and was staring at me. I kept eye contact with me and saw so much love in his eyes.

I turned and started running down the stairs. Elena was making her way up the stairs but I pushed past her and ran out the door and around my house to where Damon was standing. He paused the music as I made my way forward.

He smiled at me. "So did you like it?"

I smiled and wiped my eyes. "I can't believe you did all this."

"I had a little help. Xavier gave me the ideas and helped with the dress. Sorry I didn't have a giant stereo." He shrugged.

I ran up and hugged him. He hugged back. "It's perfect."

"So do you forgive me?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He stepped away and looked at me. "Will you go out on a date with me tonight?"

I smiled like an idiot and nodded eagerly. "Absolutely."

He kissed my cheek. "I'll pick you up at 7 and please wear what I bought you."

"I will." I told him and with that he ran off. I went back inside and when I closed the door I screamed and started dancing around the living room.

"What's up with you?" Elena asked.

"I have a date tonight!" I shouted with glee and giggled like an idiot.

"With Damon?" I nodded. "I thought you weren't going to forgive him?"

"Oh but Elena did you see everything he did for me? I can't just ignore him. God he is so perfect."

She raised a brow unconvinced. "Yeah he's a major dream boat."

"I should probably clean up all the petals and stuff." I said.

"Yeah you should. I'm gonna go get ready for my date." She said and went upstairs. I went into the closet and got the dust pan and started to sweep all the petals. I had an idea. I was going to keep them and preserve them. I put all the petals into a plastic container to work on for later. After I put the broom away I got a huge vase for the roses on my bed. I went to Jenna's bathroom and filled the vase with water then went to my room to arrange them. They looked beautiful. I placed the vase on my dresser and I was happy as can be.

Since I had to wait for Elena to get out of the shower I decided to call Xavier.

"Hello?" He greeted.

"I have a date with Damon tonight!" I shouted.

He started screaming and crying over the phone with happiness. "I thought this day would never come!"

"Hey thank you."

"For?"

"Damon said he couldn't have pulled all this together without your help."

"Well the man was desperate to win you over."

"Consider me won over." I gushed over the phone.

He laughed. "Please enjoy yourself tonight and use protection."

I rolled my eyes. "Will do Xavier."

We hung up and I went to admire the clothes again. I got a text from Damon.

_Please bring your camera too tonight. I can't wait to see you._

I smiled. _I'm really excited. _

_So am I, Erika. _

Elena got out of the shower and I jumped right in.

Elena POV

I was downstairs ready to go. I was just thinking about Erika's date. She seemed really happy about it and I was happy for her, but I just wasn't thrilled who she was going on the date with. I heard the doorbell ring which pulled me away from my thoughts. I opened the door and smiled when I saw Stefan.

"You got me flowers." I said with delight.

"I figured it's a date, why not do it right? I would have driven too but you're the one with the car." Stefan smiled when he handed them to me.

"You know, you think that for someone who was around when the car was invented you would have one."

"Oh, I have one. I just never drive it." Stefan explained.

"You know, it's not too late to cancel."

"Why we would do that?"

"I don't know, it just seems surreal. Like maybe we weren't meant to get to the normal part."

"That's exactly why we're going to do it. We're going to go out, have some fun and try to remember that we don't have to be so serious. Listen, when I decided to stay here and to get to know you, it so that I could do things like this. Bring my girlfriend flowers, take her out on a date, and try to be normal. I mean even Damon has a date and that is really out of the ordinary for him but it something people should normally do."

"You heard about that?"

"He was practically bragging about it at home. He's happy so that makes me happy."

I felt guilty. I was going to say what a bad idea it is to leave them together but Stefan was so calm and relaxed about the idea that I didn't want to ruin the date. "Have you ever even been on a double date before?"

"Oh, absolutely. ' 72, Hef and the twins."

"What?"

"Yeah... playmates. I got Miss June."

"Are you serious?" I laughed.

Erika POV

I finished my hair and twirled in front of the mirror. I was actually really excited for this date. It feels like all the problems we faced just vanished and we could start all over. We could do something normal and I could actually feel like I was having a normal life.

I grabbed my bag with my wallet, my camera, and a few other things and went down stairs. Luckily when I got to the bottom of the stairs the doorbell ranged and I opened it. Damon was smirking at me as he leaned against the door frame.

"You look gorgeous." He complimented.

I blushed. "You don't look bad yourself." He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a white button down.

"Are you ready?"

"Absolutely." I walked out and closed the doors. I used my keys to lock it then I threw them into my purse. I followed him to his car and he opened the passenger door for me. I smiled and thanked him as I got in. He closed the door for me and went to this own side and got in.

"I need you to put this on." He said to me as he handed me a blind old.

I took it. "Why?"

"I need you to because the location that we are going is a surprise."

"You're not taking me out of the state again are you?"

I rolled his eyes. "No it is in the area."

"Ok." I covered my eyes and I laid my head back as he started to drive. We were driving maybe a good 20 minutes before the car was shaking.

"Holy crap! Why is the car shaking?" I panicked but kept the blind fold on.

He chuckled and held my hand. "We are on a dirt path. We should be there very soon."

After another 10 minutes of driving the car stopped.

"Don't take it off yet." He ordered and I heard his door open and close. In a matter of seconds he opened my door and helped me out of the car. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held my hand as he led the way. I was very eager to know where we were at. We walked a bit with some struggle since I was blind and then we stopped. "Ok." He stood behind me and slid the blindfold off. My eyes were close still so I opened them slowly and gasped at the sight.

There were building ruins surrounded everywhere but the area was lit with many candles and a few lanterns. I walked forward and smiled at how beautiful everything was even though it was desiccated over time. I looked over at him. "Where are we?"

"My old home. The one I lived in when I was human." He replied.

"It's amazing." I smiled at him. He smiled back and grabbed my hand.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought it would be a great place for you to take pictures and make up your own stories."

I looked up at him in shock. "Xavier told you about that?"

He nodded. "That's why this place was the first to come to mind."

I kept smiling at him. "Let's get started shall we."

I took out my camera and started taking shots. It was dark out and even with the candles the lighting just wasn't right. I shuffled through my bag to get out my special flash and attached it. I was taking great shots. Damon was sitting on the blanket where he set up a picnic. He poured each of us a glass of wine and left mine on a piece of rock for me to grab when I was ready.

I was heading back to him when I stared at his posture. He was sipping his wine while he stared at the moon. The candle lighting looked amazing against his body. I took a few shots of it. I loved taking pictures of people in natural poses. I smiled at myself and finally went to sit next to him. I took my glass and took a few sips.

"Are you enjoying everything so far?" He asked me.

I smiled at him. "Very much so."

"I'm glad and I hope you enjoy this lovely dinner I prepared."

"Ooo what are we having?"

"It's nothing fancy." He pulled out a container with alfredo pasta and another container of salad.

"Looks delicious."

He handed me a fork and we both dug in. It was very yummy.

After we ate I laid back against the blanket and Damon did the same right next to me. I stared up at the moon. It was really pretty. "This was an amazing date Damon."

He smiled. "This was the best date I have ever been on in years." He grabbed my camera and was going through the pictures I took. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched with him. He paused at the one I took of him.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Take great shots of me."

"They're great because they are unexpected. They show the real you that I see."

"And who am I to you?"

"You are a passionate man who tends to lose his way."

He looked at me curiously. "Who are you in pictures?"

I smirked. "That is something you have to find out for yourself."

"Is that a challenge?" He glared at me playfully.

"Maybe it is." I kissed his cheek and I stood up. I winked at him and I ran off into the ruins.

Damon POV

She ran off giggling. I sat up and couldn't help but smile. So this is what it's like to go on a date with a girl so full of life. She said that pictures had to be natural so I didn't chase after her right away. I just kept sitting where I was. After 10 minutes I stood up and decided to go find her. I was very sneaky. I eventually found her standing on one of the tall ruins. She had her eyes closed as if she was embracing the air. She looked so peaceful. I took a few shots of her. I looked at them. They weren't as great as hers but they still were decent.

I wanted to do something that I knew that she would love. I placed the camera on a ledge and had the timer set. I stood in front of her and looked at her still position. I had so much love for her that I didn't know existed. I heard the click but I just kept watching her. She finally opened her eyes and looked down at me and smiled. I stared into her eyes and saw the twinkle that I haven't seen in a while.

"So what shall we do now ?" She asked very sweetly.

"I think we should just keep embracing the moment. I set the timer to go off a few more times." I replied.

She crossed her arms behind her back. "How can we do this?" She bit her lip. I watched her with fascination. She tried to turn around but lost her footing and fell backwards in my direction. I caught her instantly and held her close to my chest. She breathed hard because she scared herself.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime." I whispered. I gently put her down but I held her close to me. She placed her hands on my chest as she looked up at me. I pushed some loose hair behind her ear and just stared into her gorgeous brown eyes. I leaned in and kissed her softly. I was thrilled when she kissed back.

I felt sparks and kissed her a little harder. She softly moaned and then pulled away. "Wanna take this back to your place?" She asked.

I didn't need to think twice. I grabbed her hand and she grabbed her camera and we went to the picnic area. We cleaned everything up and then ran to the car. We threw everything in the trunk and then jumped in the car. I sped out of the woods. She couldn't keep herself off of me. She started kissing my cheek and down to my neck and kept moaning. I was getting super hard.

Erika POV

I don't know what came over me. It must have been the heat of the moment but I wanted him so badly. I just couldn't stop kissing his cheek and neck while he drove. When we parked outside his house he used his vampire speed to grab me out of the car. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he grabbed my ass and I was kissing him like crazy. He sped into the house and slammed my body against the wall by the entrance. It hurt a little but I was just so turned on I didn't care. I messed with his hair as I kept kissing him and I could hear him moan against my mouth.

"Erika?!" Elena shouted.

"Damon?!" Caroline yelled.

We stopped kissing and looked at the two couples that interrupted us.

"Oh…hey guys." I blushed as Damon set me down carefully.

"We're going to go." Matt said uncomfortably. He handed Stefan a set of keys and grabbed Caroline and they let themselves out.

I looked up at Elena awkwardly and she was furious. She crossed her arms. She asked Damon and Stefan to leave us alone.

"Elena before you say anything…" I started.

"Erika we are leaving!" She yelled.

"No why?!"

"Because you almost had sex with him. What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? Elena why is it anything I do is not good enough for you?"

"I just don't want you to regret anything. I mean you are still a…"

"Ok stop right there. What I do with my life is none of your concern. Why don't you just worry about yourself?"

"Erika…"

"No just leave Elena!"

Damon POV

I could hear the Gilbert sisters fighting. It really was annoying listening to them bicker, especially when Elena was the one to cause it. Stefan gave me a look and I sighed. We both went in when Erika told Elena to leave. Stefan went to Elena and hugged her.

Erika went to me and grabbed my hand to take me to a different room but I didn't budge. She looked at me confused. I sighed and grabbed her face between my hands.

"I think we should just end tonight as it is." I told her.

"What?"

"I think we should save what we were going to do for another time. Plus you shouldn't be angry at Elena. She cares about you in her own annoying way." I rolled my eyes and smirked.

She sighed but nodded. I kissed her softly once then she left with Elena.

I went into the living room and poured myself a drink. Stefan came in and crossed his arms.

"Don't look at me like that." I told him.

"Are you crazy?" He asked me seriously.

"Save the lecture. Look…"

Before I could finish a man jumped through the window and jumped on Stefan. He then stabs him with a piece of glass. I quickly ran over and pushed the guy of Stefan and fought with him. While I was fighting this guy, Stefan is fighting with a girl who he ends up stabbing in the heart with a leg from the wooden chair. I pushed the guy across the living room and when he sees his fallen friend he leaves. Stefan looks at me.

"Damn it." I cursed.

"I remember them from 1864. They were in the tomb." Stefan said.

"Yeah…about that."

Elena POV

Once again I refused to speak with Elena. I stomped my way upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I was so close to having sex with a guy I really liked. Holy shit I was that close to losing my virginity. God damn it.

I got changed into pajamas and went to sit on my computer and look through the pictures. Jeremy came in and sat on my bed.

"How was your night?" I asked.

"Ah...same old. Same old…you?" He asked.

"It was alright until Elena ruined it."

"How so?"

"I was about to jump Damon's bones and she gave me a lecture."

He started to laugh. "I'm sure you can jump his bones another night."

I snorted. "Yeah I guess."

"Well good night Erika."

"Good night, Jer." I smiled and kissed his cheek before he left.

I looked back on my laptop and smiled at the last set that he took. The ones I took when I fell were blurry but they were still perfect. I'll print them in the morning. I shut down my computer and layed down in bed. I tested Damon.

_I had a really great time tonight, minus the lecture and yea…_

He replied. _I had fun too. I'll take a rain check for what could have happened._

_Haha ditto. So those pictures you took were really nice. _

_You're just saying that. They are nothing compared to yours. _

_They're perfect. So after taking pictures, what do you see me as?_

_I see you as the girl who has more to offer than what people are willing to see. I see a girl who shouldn't be a shadow anymore. Sleep tight Erika._

_Good night, Damon. _

I reread his text and smiled. I couldn't have asked for a better night. I fell asleep with ease and pure happiness.

**~So what do you guys think? I really really tried to make this very touchy feeling and you also got to learn a little more about Erika. So I just have a few questions and I hope you guys will answer them for me so I know if I should keep going in this direction or not. **

**1) Did you like how this chapter went and ended?**

**2) The past couple chapters I have been going on the route that Elena is very against them being together and likes to boss Erika around. Should I keep this going or have it where sometimes she's ok with it? **

**See in my head I have an idea for a very super later chapter which I will bring the idea up when it comes around but I just want to know also there will be a reasoning behind all this in the Miss Mystic Falls chapter but I still want to know what you guys think.**

**3) So next chapter Stefan gets kidnapped and all that stuff. So should I have it that Erika makes the first move to get out of the car and save Stefan or that Elena runs out and Erika follows her to protect her sister while they go and save Stefan?**

**Thank you guys so much for all the support and I look forward to reading your reviews **


End file.
